The Renegade Pirates
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Malik, a rookie pirate, is about to finally set out on his journey to accomplish his dream, to be the man with the single most freedom and find the man he's determined to surpass. On his adventure Malik runs into some old and new friends to accompany him
1. The Arrival of a Rival! Enter Malik!

The Arrival of the Rival! Enter Malik!

This is my time putting my story out. If you like it then you like it. If you hate it then you don't gotta read it. Simple as that

One Piece is my favorite anime so I decided to make my first story about my OC going around doing whatever he's doing. I'm saying it now, my crew and the Strawhats will have a lot in common, rather in crew mates or adventures, but I'll give it my best shot to make it as original as possible

So here it is. Give it a shot, leave some feedback, and keep on doing you

((This story will be told in the 1st person to my OC))

One day in a village on the Grand Line, there was an awful amount of commotion for it being so early. A group of pirates were causing a ruckus at a local bar

"Hey blondie!" the captain yelled "Where are those drinks?! We're finally heading out to sea, we can't go anywhere without celebrating first! HAHAHA!"

"Y-Yes sir" the terrified bar tender said

The pirates just laughed and continued their 'celebration' unaware of the strange woman who just entered bar

This woman was about 5' 10", with bushy black hair tied into a large ponytail. She was wearing a black jacket with the top half unzipped enough to see her white bikini top and light brown bell bottom jeans. Mostly importantly this woman had two swords on the left side of her waist

"Can I have some sake please?" the woman asked taking a seat at the booth

"I'm sorry. This group took all the sake" the tender said

"Seriously?" the woman sighed "Oh well. Can't be helped if they already bought it I guess"

"Actually… they didn't pay for any of their drinks" the bar tender said looking down

"Huh? That's not cool" the woman said standing up "I love a drink as much as the next girl but this is a little much"

The woman walked up to the man barking orders

"Are you the leader?" she asked

"Damn straight!" the man yelled "The name's Zane! Captain of the Cannibal Pirates!"

"That's… unsettling" the woman commented "Listen just pay for your drinks and we won't have a problem. This is a nice spot and don't appreciate it being disrespected like this"

"Huh?! You got some balls for a chick!" he spat

"Excuse me?" she said lifting an eyebrow

"You heard me" he grinned "Hey you should come with me"

"Thanks for the offer, but how do I say 'drop dead' without offending you?" the woman smirked

"HUH?!" the entire crew yelled

A blade came swinging at the woman's head

"Gentlemen…" she said as she blocked the sword with her own "can't we talk this out?"

"How did you…?' the man with the sword asked stunned "D-Dammit!"

"Guess not" she hummed

The man began swinging outrageously while the woman just stood there deflecting each swing

"Ok this is getting sad" she said as she slashed the man down "Anyone else?"

Without hesitation the entire crew attacked her at once

"Can't say I didn't ask" she sighed holding up both her swords "Guess it can't be helped. Let's have some fun"

The strange woman stood in one spot blocking attacks striking men down

"Enough!" Zane yelled

"Hm?" the woman looked at him

Zane was holding the bar tender lady in a headlock with a pistol to her head

"You alright" the swordswoman asked

The scared woman just nodded her head

"Now..." Zane said "you're gonna put your swords down or I'm gonna blow this bitch's— "

A wind blew by and the swordswoman was standing behind them

"It's not nice to call women bitches" she said resting her sword on her shoulder "Silent… Reaper"

The pistol Zane was holding suddenly split in half

"W-What did you—AHH!" Zane screamed as chest split open out of nowhere

Zane collapsed on floor like the rest of his crew

"Thank you…" the bar tender said still shaking

"No problem" she said putting her swords back in their sheaths "Oh and uhh… sorry about the damages"

"Oh no it's fine" the bar tender shook her head

"Well I think I overstayed my welcome. I'll be on my way" she said walking to the door

"Wait! I'm Chelsey. What's your name?" the tender asked

The woman opened the bar doors and just stood there

"I'm Abigail" she smirked "I heard there was a strong man here. If you see him, tell him… I'll be waiting in the forest and that I came to take his title as the strongest"

With that Abigail walked out

"Hey! Abigail wait! Chelsey yelled running after her

Chelsey ran outside and looked around but didn't see any trace of the woman around

"What a strange girl" Chelsey smiled

About half an hour later another strange character walked into the bar

"Huh?" Chelsey said turning around and smiling "Malik"

I was a 6' 1" man with dark skin, sharp teeth, sharp nails, nappy hair and semi-pointy ears. I was wearing a red shirt with an open black vest and long white basketball shorts with a black paw print in the lower left corner

"Whoa…" I said looking around the bar "What happened here"

"There was a fight" Chelsey said looking at my feet "Malik! How many times do I have to tell you? You have to have footwear to come in here"

"I don't like how they feel. Besides I move faster without them" I commented looking at my bare feet "But that's not important. Why the hell is Zane's crew on the floor?"

"You know them?" Chelsey asked

"Yeah they've been hanging around town the past couple days" I said sitting in a chair and using some of the unconscious men as a foot rest "Bragging about how they were gonna conquer the seas then the world blah blah blah… Man I wish I was could have been here. I would've loved to smack these jerks around. But I guess someone beat me to it. Is the guy who did this still around?"

"No she left" Chelsey answered

"She? A girl did this? That's awesome!" I laughed

"Malik?" Chelsey said

"Do you have any idea where she went?" I asked

"She said she'd be waiting in the forest for the strongest man so she could take his title"

"What? She called me out?!" I snapped

"I don't think she was referring to you" Chelsey mumbled

"She wants a fight, she's got one!" I growled

"Malik please don't do anything out of line" Chelsey pleaded aware of what I was thinking

Ignoring her words, I bolted out the door and ran to the forest

"AHHHH! Just you wait girl! I'm coming for you!" I yelled

"Wait for me please!" Chelsey yelled running after me

Deep in the forest Abigail was sitting against a tree at the bottom of a hill wiping the blood off her swords

"HEY!"

"Hm?" Abigail questioned standing up

I was standing at the top of the hill with a glade

"M-Malik…" Chelsey panted running up "please don't start a fight with her"

"Relax Chels I got this" I said punching my hand

"What do you want?" Abigail asked with her hand on her waist

"Are you the one who cut down Zane's crew?!" I yelled

"Yeah that was me" she smirked "Why, was he your friend?"

"Hell no I couldn't stand the guy!"

"Then what's the problem?" Abigail asked

"I heard you were looking for the strongest guy in the village so you could take his title" I growled

"That's right. What's that gotta do with you?"

"You want the strongest?!" I yelled jumping high in the air "WELL HERE I AM!"

"Malik!" Chelsey gasped

"Well are you excited" Abigail grinned"

"WILD…" I yelled crashing into the ground and dashing at the swordswoman "HAMMER!"

I swung as hard as I could at her but she pulled out a sword and blocked it. A shockwave went off behind her, splitting the ground and blowing up the tree in the process

"Malik…" Chelsey said concerned

"Well well…" Abigail said noticing she got pushed back a little "You'll certainly be more entertaining than those rats in the bar. How bout we get stated?

"Yeah!" I glared at her with my slit eyes

Well there you go. I'm still not 100% sure if I'm gonna keep this going for too long but we never know what the future holds do we?

Well I'm gonna get outta here. Don't forget to leave some feedback. But most importantly don't forget to live free and live wild!


	2. Who's the Strongest! Malik vs Abigail!

((I was pretty happy on how the first chapter turned out. Malik had a pretty normal entrance but I'm pretty sure you got his personality. Abigail entered with her character already set, kinda laid back and easy going even in a fight. At first I didn't want Malik and Abigail to give away too much about their fighting styles but to do that there would have been no fighting at so I just said "screw it" and put it in there. Man I am just dragging on aren't I? Alright then get started))

* * *

After realizing I had been called out by a wandering swordswoman, threating to defeat me steal my title as the strongest, I headed to the forest accompanied by Chelsey. The second I got there I engaged the girl in an all out brawl

"I hope you're ready! I'm not like Zane's crew" I yelled

"I can see that" Abigail smirked "Enough talk, let's go"

"Right" I nodded

"Try not to hurt each other you two!" Chelsey yelled at the top of the hill

"Don't worry Chels. I'm gonna wipe the floor with this chick" I grinned and took off for the swordswomen

Abigail readied her swords and charged at me

"Let's see if you can back up those" Abigail smirked

"I ashore you, I can!" I said jumping into a spiral "Wild Talon!"

I used the sharp nails on my feet and aimed for her head but she just slid under me

"You sure you're the strongest?" she smirked while still under me and thrusting her sword upward

I spun to the side to dodge and slid to a stop not too far from a boulder with a glare "Pretty sure"

Abigail suddenly appeared in front of me and swung her sword

"Gah!" I gasped jumping backwards and landing on my hands "Wild..."

Abigail looked confused by my reflexes "How are you so-"

"Hooves!" I kicked up with both feet nailing her in the stomach

"Ah!" she went flying threw the air but landed a few yards away "Nice shot. That actually hurt. Not much though"

I spun on my head, jumped up and landed on the ground

"Hm?" I turned around and walked to the boulder

"What's he doing?" Chelsey questioned

"You're pretty good with those swords" I said "You weren't even near this thing and you still managed to do this"

"You got some good eyes" Abigail grinned

"Malik... what are you talking about?" Chelsey asked scratching her cheek

I pushed the top half of the boulder, causing it to slide off leaving behind a perfectly straight cut

"Huh?!" Chelsey gasped "If Malik hadn't dodged that swing that would've been him"

"I always thought I was a pretty fast girl" Abigail said "Tell me, how were you able to evade my attack?"

"That would be thanks to my devil fruit powers" I said

"Which devil fruit? If you don't mind me asking"

"I ate the Wild Wild Fruit" I answered "It gives me the speed, power, and instincts of a wild animal. Really good reflexes is just a bonus"

"I see" she grinned "Well I better my wits about me if I'm gonna beat you"

"Malik has devil fruit powers? I guess that would explained his appearance. I always jus figured he was just a funny looking man" Chelsey concluded

"I heard that!" I yelled at the blonde "Enhanced senses is another bonus"

Chelsey blushed realizing I heard her "S-Sorry..."

Abigail dashed forward with a bloodlust

"Let's go!" I yelled "Wild Hammer!"

I swung at her

"That's not gonna do anything but still..." she ducked under my punch and made an X shape with swords "thanks for the game"

"Wha-" I glared

"X Strike!" the swordswoman flew passed me and was holding her swords out

Chelsey gasped and covered her eyes. She looked threw them to see if I was still alive

"Whoo! That was close!" I said facing the girl "That coulda killed me"

"Huh?" Abigail questioned "How did you survive that?"

I held up my hands and wiggled my fingers

"Your... nails?" Abigail asked

"I prefer to call them claws but yeah" I smiled "And to answer your next question, yes they are that sharp"

Abigail stood there with a confused look on her face

"Need a demonstration?" I asked running forward "Wild Slash!"

"Whoa" she gasped and blocked my attack with her sword but slid back a good distance

"You're not so tough" I taunted

"You're one to talk" she smirked pointing to my arm

I looked at my arm and noticed a large cut

"I didn't notice. You're pretty quick Swordgirl" I grinned

"Thanks. You're not so weak yourself Jungle boy" Abigail said

"How bout we take this up a notch?" I offered "Let's make this a slash fight, and the first one to land a hit wins. And the loser has to do something for the winner"

"You, an unarmed man, are challenging me, a master sword fighter, to a slash match?" she asked

"That's right" I smiled

Abigail tried her best to hold a stern face but couldn't help but laugh

"He's... serious, isn't he?" Chelsey

"I like you. Let's do it" Swordgirl said

The two of us ran to the other and unleashed a series of slash attacks

"Wild Talon!" I yelled as I spun and kicked

Abigail leaned to the back to dodge and tried to trip me

"Too slow" I said jumping in the air

Abigail jumped in the air and thrusted both swords at me "Sky Pierce!"

I leaned to the side to avoid it and landed on the sliced boulder from earlier

"I hope that's not the best you can do" I said

Abigail flipped and used the force form the fall to bring the sword down harder. I stood up and angled my body to avoid the blade

"I'm just getting started" she said as she stood up leaving behind another perfect slit in the middle of the boulder

"Wild Slash!" I brought my arm down and back up at her

She blocked the attack and jumped back. I ran after and started spinning, turning into a red tornado in the process

"Wild Tasmanian Devil!" I spun at her at my top speed

"You can't be serious!" Chelsey snapped

Abigail smirked and made an X shape to defend. My attack collided with her sword and generated a large amount of sparks

"How romantic. We're making sparks fly" she grinned

I stopped spinning and swung my claws at her only to miss when she leaned back. As agreed we both unleashed slash moves. The area around us began to become shredded

"They're gonna kill each other..." Chelsey teared up and started running "Stop! Both of you stop!"

"AHHHHH!" my opponent and I yelled as our attacks got stronger and faster

"Malik! Abigail! Stop!"

The attacks suddenly stopped when she screamed

"Huh?" Chelsey questioned wiping the tears from her eyes

When the dust cleared our positions were shown. My claws were at Abigail's neck and her sword was at mine. All one of us had to do was flick our wrist and the other would be dead

"Wait..." we both said "What did she call you?"

"Malik?" she said putting her swords away

"A-Abby?" I said standing up straight?"

"Abby?" Chelsey tilted her head

Abigail grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted it up

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Chelsey blushed

We both just stood there as Abigail just looked at my chest

"What is she looking at?" Chelsey question

Chelsey was to my back so she couldn't see what Abigail was seeing

"No denying that" Abigail smiled letting my shirt go "It really is you Malik"

"I don't believe this. I haven't seen you in years Abby" I laughed "How are ya?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Ah nothing new" I said putting my hands behind my head

"What's going on?" Chelsey asked walking up "You two know each other?"

"Uhh huh" I nodded

"We've known each other for a long time" Abby said

"What was she looking at just then?" Chelsey asked reaching for my shirt

"Nothing" I said grabbing her hand "Just an old scar"

"I see..."

"Malik?" Abby folded her arms

"Are you sure? Abby?" Chelsey said looking at my friend

"Please just me Abigail" she said "I tried to tell him that a long time ago but once he has a nickname for you it sticks. And yeah it's fine"

"Ok I'll trust you" the blonde nodded "Oh Malik, why didn't you tell me you had devil fruit powers?"

"I didn't thing it was important" I shrugged "You should asked?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Chelsey yelled pulling my cheek

"I like you Chelsey" Abby laughed "Thanks for keeping Malik in line for me"

"Well someone has to with his sister being away" Chelsey smiled

"Oh that's right, you have a sister. How is she?" Abby asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in years" I said rubbing my cheek

"She like what, twenty-one?" the swordswoman asked

"Something like that. I'm sure I'll see her eventually so I'll ask her then" I smiled

"Malik you're so lazy" Chelsey whined "It's simple math"

"What's that gotta do with anything? You know I'm not good at math!" I countered

"That's why I said it's 'simple' math!" Chelsey snapped

Chelsey and I argued back and firth while Abby just laughed

* * *

((I hope you like this chapter. We got some answers about Malik. He and Abigail know each other from way back. Also we know about his devil fruit. I know it's not the most interesting fruit but all the best ones were taken. I wanted him to have the "Gravity Gravity Fruit" at first and called him "Zero-G" Malik but along come Fugitora. Go figure. But it's all good. I wonder what was on Malik's chest. Well I'm outta here. Don't forget to leave feedback. And never forget to be free and wild!))


	3. Two Crew Mates! Time to Set Sail!

_((Quick Recap: Malik and Abigail know each other from the past and are on their way back to the village))_

After finding out my opponent was actually my friend from a few years back we stopped the fight and called it a draw

"If I remember right... the loser had to do something for the winner right?" Chelsey said

"Yeah that was the deal" I answered

"But we called it a draw, so technically we both won" Abby added

"With that logic technically you both loose" Chelsey smirked

Abby scratched her head "I suppose that makes sense"

"Honestly I just said that to be dramatic" I confessed "I don't need Abby to do anything for me"

"And I was just gonna kill him" Abby shrugged

"Scary..." Chelsey shook "But still, that was your deal and you have to honor it. And since you both won and lost, both of you will just have to do something for each other"

"I guess you're right" I said "But I can't think of nothing right now so I'll just let you know when I do"

"Fair enough. I'll do the same" Abby agreed

"Hey you!"

Zane and his crew were standing at the end of the road

"Zane?" Chelsey and I said

"These losers again?" Abby sighed "What was their name again? The Carnival Pirates?"

"Cannibal! We're the Cannibal Pirates!" Zane yelled

"You could be the Colorful Pirates for all I care. What do you want?" Abby glared

"You got some hell to pay!" he growled

"I thought you killed this guy" I said

Abby rolled her eyes "I should've. I decided to show a little mercy but I guess that was a waste of time. I thought he'd get the message and take off"

"He must've figured you made a mistake in killing them and came to settle the score" Chelsey concluded

"He's not too bright is he?" Abby asked resting her head in her hand

"Apparently not" Chelsey shrugged

"Kill them!" Zane yelled

The Cannibal Pirates came rushing at us. Abby went for her swords

"Hold up Abby" I said putting my hand up and walking forward "I got this"

"What a gentleman" Abby smirked "You don't want me getting hurt or something?"

"I don't care about that. You already got to fight these guys. It's my turn" I said

"Rude!" the girls yelled

"I understand where you're coming from fellas but come on... there's gotta be some kind of line here right?" I suggested

They kept coming at me

"They can't hear me" I assumed "Maybe I should speak the universal language"

"Universal... language?" Chelsey asked

I jumped in the air and brought my fist down extremely hard causing the men to scatter

"I see" the girls said

 _((Doesn't matter what language you speak, everyone speaks "fists"))_

The crew came back and jumped all over me but I used my Tasmanian Devil move to knock them all into the sky

"Well I'll be damned" Abby laughed "It's raining men"

"Zane!" I shouted running forward

Zane pulled out a large knife and glared at me "I wont loose to a freak like y-"

I ran up and kicked him in the face "Wild Hoof!"

Zane went flying back crashing threw a building

"Oh... were you saying something?" I asked

"Don't ask that after you already beat him!" Chelsey yelled

I just laughed

"Yo Malik I'm gonna get outta here" Abby said

"So soon?" Chelsey frowned

"Where you going?" I asked

"I don't know. Wherever I end up I guess" Abby shrugged "What about you?"

"Actually I was planning on going out top sea" I answered

"Oh yeah. You said you were gonna be a pirate when we met" Abby smiled

"Yeah but I don't have a crew or anything" I said

"I told him time and again going by himself is suicide" Chelsey said

"You're right. Hey Abby, wanna come with me?" I asked my friend

"Sure" she smiled at me

"Just like that?!" Chelsey gasped

"Sure it'll be fun" we both said

Chelsey sighed and face palmed herself

"So captain, when are we heading out?" Abby asked

"Soon. We gotta wait for my partner" I answered

"Partner?" she questioned

"He means Shem Shu" Chelsey told her

"Never met him. Is he part of your crew too?" the swordswoman asked

"Technically no. But I'll ask him" I said sniffing the air and looking down the road "Speak of the devil. Here he comes now. Hey Shem! What took you so long man?"

A huge dust cloud from someone's running was heading right for us. Inside the cloud was silhouette of a large dog

"That's no man" Abby said reaching for a sword

"Don't worry Abigail, it's fine" Chelsey said

The second the cloud got to us, I was tackled by a large light and dark brown American Shepard. The dog began licking my face and I just laughed

"Shem get off!" I laughed trying to push the dog off

"This is your partner?" Abby asked

"Uhh-huh" I said sitting up "A couple years back I ran into some people who were abusing him so I kicked their asses and took him. Ever since then he's been by my side. You would've met him earlier but I forgot something back where we were staying so I sent him back to get it. Speaking of which, Shem did you get my... Oh there they are"

I pulled a pair of red and black goggles out of Shem's collar and put them on my forehead

"I just don't feel like me without my lucky goggles" I smiled

"Where were you staying anyway?" Abby asked

"My shed" Chelsey answered for me

Abigail laughed "The shed? What a bed not good enough?"

"Apparently not. I've been telling him to move into the house ever since he got there, but he kept saying 'I don't need to be spoiled' like a crazy man" Chelsey pointed out

I laughed and explained that I made that shed very comfortable for my dog and I. Chelsey was already doing so much for me that I made a promise that I wouldn't get in her way

"Oh I almost forgot" I said looking at my partner "Hey Shem, wanna come out to sea with me?"

Shem Shu just barked

"What do you mean you already were?" I asked

Shem barked and looked down with a whimper

"What do you mean you can't trust me by myself?!" I snapped

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can understand him?" Abby asked

"Devil fruit bonus" I deadpanned

"I see" she smirked holding out her hand "Well it's nice to meet you Shem Shu, I'm Abigail. I guess we'll be working together"

Shem barked and shook her hand

Abigail giggled and said something about Shem having better manners than me I had something on my mind so I tuned her out

"Something wrong?" Chelsey said

"Something just hit me. How are we supposed to get to the next island?"

"He's right" Abby said "We don't have a ship"

"Well I can't swim so... maybe Abby can just carry me on her back and swim to where we need to go" I suggested

"Hell no!" Abby yelled

"Maybe I can help" Chelsey smiled

She took us to the dock and offered us her father's medium sized fishing boat"

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" I cheered

"Thanks, but are you sure it's ok?" Abby asked

Chelsey smiled "It's fine. My dad got an even better boat so he said I could whatever I wanted with this one. I know it's not much but I wanna contribute. It should help you for a while. At least until you get an actual pirate ship

"Are you kidding? It's more than enough. You're the best" I laughed

Chelsey blushed and smiled "It's nothing. Whatever I can do to help"

"Well alright!" I yelled jumping on the boat "Let's set sail!"

"Hold up Jungle Boy. There's something we need to do first" Abby said

"What?" I asked

Abby smiled at me "You'll see"

 _((I know this story isn't the most entertaining but I assure you it'll get better. Don't forget to leave some feedback and live wild and free!))_


	4. An Island of Doctors? I Need Their Help!

_((Quick Recap: Chelsey gave Malik and Abigail a boat to set off on their voyage but Abigail put a halt to it for something important))_

I wanted to set off immediately but Abby wouldn't let us go until she had done something. Right now we were in the shed Shem and I have been living in. The shed was right in between Chelsey's house and large forest. Inside was a cot, a chair, a large bag of dog food, scraps all over the place, scratch marks all over the walls, and a picture of me of when I was little kid standing next to a little girl with light brown hair

"I don't wanna" I whined

"Hmph" Abigail glared and pushed me in a chair "Don't be such a baby. It's just a haircut"

I was never a fan of getting my hair cut. I kinda like it nappy. Why worry about it being nice and neat when I can let it do whatever it wants? The last time I saw Abby she did the same thing despite my explanation

"Jeez Malik" Abby groaned trying to pull the comb from my head "When was the last time you put a comb threw this stuff?"

I winced at the hair pulling "I don't know. When was the last time you did it?"

"Two years?!" she gasped

I laughed

"Oh well" Abby sighed putting one of her swords in my face "Guess I'll have to use some heavy artillery"

"Heavy... what?" I gulped

A large commotion could be heard from outside of the shed we were in

"NOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled

"Stand still or I'm gonna accidentally cut your head off you idiot!" Abby growled

"AHHHH!"

"They sure are loud" Chelsey sighed sitting in a lawn chair

Shem Shu whimpered and lied next to her

"Hey Blondie!"

Chelsey turned around and saw a bunch of men from Zane's crew

"What are you doing here?" she glared "You should know those two from earlier are right on the other side of that door"

Shem growled and got ready to attack them

"No you got it all wrong" the man said "We're not here to fight. We left the Cannibal Pirates"

"You did what?" Chelsey asked stunned

"Where's that guy from earlier? We wanna talk to him"

"Malik?" Chelsey asked He's-"

The door of the shed creaked open and Abigail walked out

"Jeez..." she sighed "I think Malik's hair is harder to fight than he is"

"Abigail..." Chelsey said pointing to the men behind her

"What do you clowns want?" Abby glared

"We overheard you saying you were going out to sea. Please take us with you!" one of the men pleaded

"What? You want to come with us?" Abby asked

"Not on your life!" I yelled walking out of the shed

My appearance had changed. My nappy hair was now freshly cut, my hairline was straight and there was waves all over my head

"My my, don't you look handsome?" Chelsey smiled

I blushed and put my goggles on my head "Shut up..."

"She's right captain, you look very fresh" one of the men said

"Yeah captain!" another one cheered

The crew began chanting the word "captain" louder and louder

I growled "SHUT UP!"

Just like that the noise stopped

"I'm not your captain!" I yelled "You're only saying that because I kicked Zane's ass! Well what when someone kicks my ass huh?! You gonna follow him next?! I'd never have a crew like that!"

Abby smirked

"But... there's gotta be something we can do. We don't want to go back to Zane's crew. Anything is better than that"

"I don't care what you do, you're not coming with me" I glared

Abby walked up "I have an idea"

Abby made a deal with the men to stay here and protect this island. Also to repair and help around with Chesley's bar. After all that was settled we headed back to the dock and got ready to cast off

"We're trusting this place to you guys. Don't make us regret it" Abby glared

"Yes ma'am!" they all saluted

"By the way, what happened to Zane?" I asked

"We don't know, he disappeared" one of them answered

"Oh well" I shrugged jumping on the boat

"You sure you don't want our boat? It's bigger and we won't be needing it" a man offered

"We're good" Abby and I said

"You be careful out there. The sea is a dangerous place" Chelsey said

"We will" I looked at my crew mates "Alright you two, ready to go?"

"Ready" Abby smiled

Shem Shu barked and wagged his tail

I threw my fists in the air "Then let's go!"

When we sailed off I looked back and saw everyone cheering and waving at us. I waved back

"See ya!" I laughed

After sailing for a day we passed a few islands but one caught my interest

"Right there! Let's go there!" I said

"What's so special about that one?" Abby asked

"It's a summer island. Those are my favorite kind" I smiled

The second we got there I ran assure to find anything interesting and Shem wasn't far behind

"Hey wait up you two!" Abby yelled trying to get the boat on dry land

The island had a thick forest so I was right at home. My devil fruit gave me the instincts of an animal so it was no obstacle someone like me. I swung from vines and did multiple flips in the air while exploring. Abby and Shem were walking along the trail watching me swing around

"Wahoo!" I cheered

"You really have to wonder how we put up with him for as long as we have" Abby sighed

Shem whimpered

"Yo Malik let's go, this island's lame" Abby called out

Right then a snake shot out and bit Abigail's left arm

"Ow!" she winced and smacked it off, then quickly cut off it's head "Damn snakes"

I jumped down and ran up to her "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been bit by tons of snakes over the years. It really doesn't really bother me anymore. It was so hot I left jacket back at the boat. Let's go already"

"But we just got here. I wanna explore some more" I whined

"No" Abby glared

Aware of Abigail's weakness I use my puppy-dog-eyes on her

She sweated slightly when she saw me use my secret weapon "God you're a child. Fine"

"Sweet!" I cheered and ran off

Abby followed me and scratched the spot where the snake bit her

After about an hour on the island even I was started to get bored

"Come on island! You gotta have something fun here!" I yelled

"Hello?" a voice called out from behind some bushes

Two people walked out, a man and a woman. They told me their names were Lucas and Josephine and that they live around this area with their families

"My name's Malik. I just got to this island with some friends. Hey Abby come meet these guys!"

Shem Shu started barking out of nowhere. There was a thud and I saw Abby slumped against a tree. She was breathing hard and sweating even harder

"Abby!" I gasped

"I-I'm fine... Relax" she said turning to face me but fell over not even a second later, falling into my arms

"Abby! Gah!" I freaked when I saw her arm

The veins on Abby's left arm were visible and pitch black

"Abby! Abby! What's wrong?! Talk to me! Abby!"

Shem Shu was barking trying to get her to wake up

Lucas ran up and asked what the problem was. Considering Abby passed out so suddenly I didn't know what to say

"Let me see" Josephine said "High temperature... rapid heart beat... black veins... Wait, was she bitten by anything recently?"

"Yeah, right after we got here actually. a snake I think. She said she wasn't bothered by it though" I explained

"She was bitten by a rare snake indigenous to this area. It resembles a harmless garden snake but it's actually very poisonous" Lucas said "Come with us back to our place. We can help her there"

I picked up Abby and followed the couple back to a large tree with a bridge network going to a bunch of other trees

"What is this place?" I asked

"This is where our families live" Josephine smiled "If you got farther in the forest and paid attention to the trees you could've seen the bridges all over the place. Majority of this forest is basically our yard"

Abigail coughed up a little blood

"Abby!" I cried

"Up here quick!" Lucas said climbing up a ladder

I ran right past him on the trunk of the tree, with Abby in my arms and Shem on my back, up to the house at the top of the tree

"What the..." the couple gasped

I came back down and grabbed the two and before running back up "Come on she's getting worst!"

We met Jo's sister, Jessie, and she explained the venom from the snakebite was killing Abby from the inside out

"No..." I looked down

Shem licked her cheek gently

"I can give her some medicine but that'll only slow it down, not cure her" Jessie explained while giving Abby a shot "There's probably some medicine that can but we don't have it"

"How about the town?" Josephine asked

"Maybe..." Jessie mumbled

"Town? What Town? I asked loudly

"There's a small town on the other side of the forest. It's full of doctors. Everyone on the island specializes in medical studies. The town's about a day's hike from here" Lucas told me

"Gotcha" I nodded and went to pick up my friend "Come on Abby"

She slowly put her arms up to oblige

"She's in no condition to move!" both sisters yelled

"Noted" I looked at Abigail "You stay strong Abby. I'll be back with help by noon tomorrow at the latest"

Abby gave me a soft smile

"Weren't you listening?" Lucas said "It'll take days for you to get back"

"Not for me. At my top speed I'll make it in a couple hours. Just point me in the direction of the town" I demanded

Jessie pointed to the east and I took off

"Shem you watch Abby!" I yelled as I jumped from the house

Shem barked and lied next to her

"Remember you have to keep going! Don't get distracted! Her life is in jeopardy!" Jessie yelled

"Right!" I ran into the forest and disappered

I was moving in a way that would make Tarzan's jaw drop. Oddly I moved faster in the trees than a straight path. Coordinating my way threw the forest was no obstacle for me. I dodged branches, animals, giant flytraps. There was no time to waste so I had to use the route I was quickest one. Half way threw the forest a bunch of giant animals surrounded me

"You tryna fight?" I glared "I'll gladly give you-"

"Don't get distracted! Her life is in jeopardy!" Jessie's voice echoed in my head

"Dammit... We'll have to do this some other time. Now move!" I yelled

They didn't budge a single inch

"Guess I gotta fight threw. Screw it" I growled running forward "AHHHH!"

A couple hours later I stumbled out of the forest exit covered in claw marks and blood. The town was in view but I had no strength left. After taking a few steps I fell to my knees and collapsed

"Dammit... No... Abby..." I hissed starting to slip away

A man ran up to me "Hey! Are you okay?! Hey!"

I quickly grabbed the man's collar and pulled him down down a little

"Gah!" he gasped "What are you doing kid?!"

I struggled but managed to look up "Doctor... I need a doctor... Please!"

With that I passed out from blood loss

 _((Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	5. It's my Fault! I Need a Cure!

_((Quick Recap: After setting sail, Malik, Abigail and Shem Shu reached their first island. After arriving, Abigail got poisoned by a snake. Malik then learned there were doctors on the island and took off at full speed to find one. Along the way he got terribly injured and passed out before he could reach his destination))_

I opened my eyes and saw a wood ceiling

"Wha...?" I groaned trying to sit up

"Good morning. You shouldn't move yet" a voice said "Your injuries are pretty bad"

I looked over and saw a kid sitting at a desk. He was kinda short, had light skin, and a clean haircut like mine

"Where am I kid?" I asked

"First, I'm not a kid" the young man said "I'm almost fifteen, which makes me a teenager. Second, you're in a my house where you SHOULD be resting. You were pretty banged up when you were brought here. It's a miracle you survived"

"How long was I out?"

"A while. Someone brought you here last night. I'm actually surprised to see you up so early" he answered

"That long..." I mumbled "That's good. Then I still have time"

I ignored the kid's earlier instructionsand sat up. I looked at a mirror and realized I was only wearing my vest and shorts and I was wrapped from head-to-toe in bandages. I noticed my goggles were on a desk and put them on my head

"You really shouldn't be moving" he said

"I'll be fine" I said "Listen man, I need a doctor quick"

"Of course you need a doctor, look at you" he spat

"Not for me, for my friend" I explained "She got bit by some snake and it's killing her"

"Oh... Well the town's full of doctors. It shouldn't be hard to find one to help your friend" the boy said

"Gotcha. Thanks" I said walking towards the door

"Actually I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to ask you something" the kid commented

I turned around to face him "What's that?"

"While they were wrapping you up, I kinda snuck in to see how they were doing it. You know to get the procedure" he scratched his head

"Mhm..." I hummed tapping my foot

"I just wanted to know..." he pointed to my chest "...what's that thing on your chest?"

I put my hand to the bandages covering my chest and looked down "Don't worry about that..."

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah..." I walked out

"Okay. Oh and my name's Donny by the way"

I didn't respond and kept walking. I didn't like to talk about my situation with the thing on my chest. Not a lot of people know about except for Abby, my sister, and another group of people. But I don't like to talk about them too much either. It just made me feel bad

"What are you doing up?" a woman's voice said

I turned around and to see a woman with the same skin tone as the kid from earlier

"I'm sorry but I had to get up" I said "I'm looking for someone to help my friend"

"Mom" Donny said walking up "He said his friend's life is in danger"

"I'm sorry but if they're not here there isn't anything we can do" the woman sighed "We don't make house calls. Our patients come to us. The only reason this one got examined is because someone brought him to me"

"What?!" I gasped "But she isn't too far from here! If one of your doctors just got some medical stuff I could carry you back there in no time! Or give it to me so the people's she's with can help her!"

I kept pleading for help but she kept denying me

"I don't have time for this" Donny's mom said staring to walk off

"Please wait!" I yelled

"Hm?" she turned around

I fell to my knees and put my head to the ground "Please! It's my fault! It's my fault she's sick! I brought her here and she got hurt! I'm sorry you wasted your medical supplies on me! But I promise if you help her you'll never see me again! She doesn't to die over my selfishness!"

Everyone in the area was looking at me humiliate myself in the middle of the street

"Look at me" the woman demanded

I looked up and showed the tears pouring out of my eyes

"Disgracing yourself for your friend?" she smirked "I guess there is some good left in this world. Alright kid I'll help you"

I shot up and hugged the woman "Thank you! Thank you!"

The woman sighed and Donny laughed. I explained Abby's symptoms and she just said a bunch of big words I didn't understand. While I was talking to Donny's mom, he had an uncomfortable look on his face

"Where is she now?" she asked

"In a treehouse in a big tree in the middle of the forest" I answered

"Are there bridges in that area?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"I know that area" she said "If we take a vehicle we can make it before nightfall. I'm pretty sure I have the cure for her illness. Now we just have to get it to her"

"Awesome let's go" I smiled

"Excuse me?" she glared "You're in not condition to go anywhere. You're staying here to rest"

"What? No way" I walked past her "I'm perfectly fi- AH!"

She grabbed my arm, flipped me and slammed me to the ground

"Mom!" Donny gasped

She walked pass me "Like I said, you're staying here"

"Hey lady..." I winced still on the ground "What's your name?"

"Leja" she answered and walked off

"Leja huh? Ah... Gotcha"

Leja gathered some people, a car, some tranquilizers for the animals, and a bunch of medicine for Abby. They drove off quickly and Donny helped me off the ground

"I saw that look you had... What's up?" I asked Donny

"It's just the stuff they took. Something's not sitting right with me" Donny replied "You said your friend's veins were black right?"

"That's right"

"Did it look like it was alive or something? Like the black stuff was making it's way threw they're body on it's own?"

I thought back to the forest "After I saw Abby's veins like that it actually did look like that stuff was moving. I didn't really notice it at first or pay much attention to it but I think it was like that"

"Oh no..." Donny mumbled

"What?" I asked

"What my mom took won't help your friend" he said

"What?!" I ran after the Leja's vehicle but there was no sigh of it "Dammit!"

"Watch your mouth!" Donny yelled

"So your mom took some medicine, but just the wrong kind?"

"Right" he answered

"Well medicine is still medicine" I said "Shouldn't it still help?"

"No. It'll just make the toxins go dormant"

"That's good right?" I shrugged

"No it's bad. Dormant doesn't mean it's gone" Donny explained "Especially with what she has"

"What do you mean?" I asked

Donny scratched his head "How do I put this? Let's say you were caught in a net. Would keep struggling and fighting to get free right? That's just like what this toxin is. And once it resurfaces it'll move twice as fast and kill her quicker"

"What?! Then I gotta catch up to your mom!" I panicked

"No you gotta get to the top of that mountain!" he demanded pointing to a large mountain

"Why?"

"A special kind of flower grows up there. If you brew it and your friend drinks it it'll neutralize the poison in their system"

"Are you sure Donny?" I asked

"I'm sure" he nodded

"Alright I trust you. Let's go"

"Wait, I'm going?" Donny questioned

"Yes. You know what this flower looks like so you're coming with me" I said

He shook his head "But I'm..."

"C,mon you're a man right?" I smiled

He nodded "Let's do it. But I don't know how we're gonna get up there and back down before my mom reaches your friend"

I cracked my knuckles "I'll handle it. Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

I crouched down "Then let's go. We're loosing the light"

"You sure you can handle this? You're still hurt" Donny said

"I'll be fine"

Donny climbed on my back "I hope you're right"

I took a deep breath and took off at full speed

"Whoa! AHH!" Donny yelled hanging on

"Hang on! ABBY!" I yelled

 _((Time is the enemy now. You were probably wondering what's on Malik's chest too. Well you might find out faster than you think. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	6. My Life Doesn't Matter! I Will Save Her!

_((Quick Recap: Malik and his new friend Donny have to get to the top of a mountain before Donny's mother, Leja, gives Abigail the wrong medicine that could possibly kill her))_

Donny was on my back as I ran on threw the jungle as fast as I could

I panted as I reached the mountain "So this flower... is at the top right? Straight up?"

"That's right" Donny said

"Gotcha" I dug my claws into the mountain and started climbing

"I saw how you looked when you showed up last night. All those injuries I mean" Donny commented

"Yeah, so?" I asked

"Going threw that. Not to mention begging for a life that wasn't yours. And this, despite your doctor's orders. You're doing a lot for this girl. You must really care" Donny pointed out

"Of course I do. She's my friend" I smiled

He smiled as well "It's good to have friend's like that"

"Mhm..." I hummed

"Sorry. It's just your mom. Her name keeps buzzing around in my head" I told him

"Dude you better not be getting a crush on my mom!" Donny growled

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled "Something about that name seems familiar to me for some reason. I can't put my finger on it..."

"Maybe you know another person named Leja" he suggested

"Maybe..." I shrugged "Can't worry about it now. Let's just focus on the flower"

"Right" Donny nodded

A little while up the mountain I sniffed the air and stopped climbing

"What's wrong?" Donny asked

"Shhh... Someone's up there" I whispered

Two men were climbing the mountain as well. One of the men had scruffy hair and had a bunch of explosive based weaponry, like grenades and and rocket launchers. The other had slicked back dark hair and a large jacket

"Wahoo! This is gonna be good!" the bomb man yelled

"Calm down" the other one said "We're almost at the summit. The Spectra should be up there"

"Spectra?" Donny gasped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"That's the flower we need. They're gonn take it" he whispered

"So they take a flower or two. So what?"I said

"There's only one Spectra on this mountain. The flower only blooms once a year. Once it's gone that's it. And I don't think your friend can hold out a year" Donny explained

"Then we gotta move" I started climbing faster than before

"Hey who's that?" the loud man asked as we passed them

"You guys can't have the Spectra!" Donny told them "We need it!"

"Hate to tell this to ya kid but that flower's ours. Do you have any idea how much that thing's gonna go for" the calm one smirked

"We don't care!" I yelled

"Well you should!" the loud one took out a grenade and threw it after pulling out the pin

"Crap!" I jumped out the way of the explosion and climbed the mountain more "We don't have time for this!"

"Blow them down" the obvious boss commanded

The other man pulled out a grenade launcher and grinned "Gladly"

He shot at us repeatedly tyring to knock us down

"If this keeps up he'll start a landslide! We'll all be killed!" Donny panicked

"Too late..." I said looking up

Boulders started falling apart from over us and the cliff started to break apart

"Oh no..." Donny gulped

"NO!" I yelled as the cliff crumbled apart and Donny and I fell outof the sky

Back at the treehouse Abby was till battling her illness. Leja had reached the large tree was ready to get to work

"Hello?!" Leja yelled fromn below

"It's Leja" Josephine said

"Is the girl up there?" Leja asked

"Yes she is. Please hurry"

Leja climbed up and began to make the medicine

"I didn't have time to make it back in town so we have to hurry" Leja said

Abby grabbed her chest and coughed "Where's... Malik?"

"The kid?" Leja asked "He was pretty banged up but he's alive. He resting back in town"

"That good" Abby smiled

"It'll be a while before the medicine is ready. Stay strong okay?" Leja told her patient

"You got it doc" Abby nodded

"Back in the mountain near the summit, there was a beautiful white and red flower that stood alone glistening in the sunlight

"Ugh..." I groaned and pulled myself and Donny over the cliff

Donny was unconscious but he seemed to be okay. I looked at my bloody and jagged hands and collapsed right next to him

"D-Donny..." I shook him "Are you okay?"

The young man remained silent for an unsettling amount of time but he woke up

"Oh man..." he coughed "That was crazy... How'd we survive that?"

"I used the falling boulders as stairs to get us higher up the mountain" I explained

"You jumped across falling boulders? How?" Donny asked

"I guess I'm light on my feet" I smiled

"That uhh... doesn't answer my question. But thanks" Donny smiled back

I looked up and saw the flower "Is that..."

"Yeah. I remember seeing it in a book" Donny answered

"I still got some climbing to do. You stay here" I said getting ready to climb again

Donny stood up and stretched his arms "Right"

When I started climbing a sudden explosion blew me back towards Donny

"Are you okay?!" Donny panicked

"I hope not" a familiar voice laughed

I stood up and growled "These guys again?"

The man with the slick backed hair walked up spinning a large knife "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Dex and my trigger happy friend here is Boomer. We're treasure hunters you see and we came here for the Spectra"

"We told you you couldn't have it" I glared

"Like we'd take orders from a couple of kids" Boomer grinned

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Donny and I yelled

"Whatever. Move before I grow impatient" Dex demanded

"Bite me" I said walking towards the flower

I heard something spinning and my reflexes caused me to duck. When I looked up there was a kinfe in the wall

"Nice dodge" Dex smirked

"I tried to do this quickly so I could get back to my friend but you guys are seriously pissing me off!" I growled as my eyes slit

Donny cracked his knuckles "I'm ready when you are"

"Think you can handle it?" I asked

"You haven't seen what I can do" Donny smirked "Trust me I'll be okay"

"You haven't steered me wrong yet. Let's go Donny!" I yelled

"Yeah uhh... I don't think I caught your name" Donny said

"Oh. My name's Ma- Whoa!" I suddenly tackled Donny to keep him from being hit by a flying knife "We'll worry about name's later"

"They're not gonna let just get up there so we don't have a choice but to fight. I'll take Boomer you get Dex. You're the climber so when you see an opening get the flower and we're gone. Remember time is against us" Donny instructed

"Noted" I grinned

We fist bumped and ran to our opponents

"They're coming to us" Boomer said

"Are they planning to die?" Dex asked pulling out another knife

"Let's find out!" Boomer began shooting everywhere

Donny and I avoided the blasts

"That guy's nuts!" I yelled "You sure you wanna fight him? I can take him if you want"

"It's fine I can handle it" Donny called back

"I trust ya buddy!" I yelled getting close to Dex "Wild Hammer!"

Dex leaned back under the punch and kicked me over him

"I don't have time for this" Dex glared "Boomer, blow that kid apart. I got this one"

"With pleasure!" Boomer laughed shooting at Donny

Donny skid to a stop and jumped to the side to dodge and Boomer ran after him

Dex looked back at me "Now where were-"

"Wild Mountain Goat!" I jumped forward and head-butted him in the stomach

Dex slid back and grabbed his stomach "Props kid. That actually hurt"

I ran at him with my claws out "I'm just getting started!"

Dex pulled out two knives and ran back at me. We kept speeding past each other while slashing. Every few swings I got cut somewhere. The bandages all over my body were slowing me down

"You look like a mummy wrapped up like that. You sure you can fight?" Dex taunted

"Just watch me!" I growled

While I was busy handling Dex, Donny was running around to avoid explosions from Boomer

"Come on kid, fight back!" This is no fun!" Boomer yelled

 _"Grenades, a grenade launcher, and a rocket launcher. That's what he has to work with. I think I can handle the grenades but the other stuff is gonna be a problem"_ Donny thought

Boomer shot in front of Donny causing him to fly back

"Opportunity" Dex whispered throwing a knife over my head

"Man that was way off" I said confused

"I beg to differ" Dex grinned

"Huh?" I turned around and saw the knife ricochet off a wall and was heading for Donny "No! Donny!"

"Huh- AHH!" Donny yelled in pain and collapsed as the knife dug into his arm

"You basturd! Huh?" I noticed Dex had pulled out a bunch of knives on a wire and was spinning them around "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Just watch " he swung the wire around and was lauching knives all over the place

The blades were deflecting off the walls and were heading for Donny again

"Oh man..." Donny mumbled still on the ground and quickly closing his eyes

Multiple sounds of impalement filled the air

"Well that was stupid" Dex said

"Yeah, why'd he do that?" Boomer questioned

Donny felt something drip on his face and looked up "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" I smirked as a trail of blood came from my mouth

I was standing on Donny with my arms out showing I took all the knives in my back. I coughed up some blood and fell to my knees

"How touching" Boomer said kneeling down and aiming his rocket launcher "Since your both so close I'll send you to the afterlife together. How's that sound?"

He fired the rocket and I threw Donny to the side

"No!" Donny gasped

There was a massive explosion that shook the forest

"Ah!" Leja yelped splilling some of her supplies "What was that?"

At the summit there was an enormous fire

"Donny pulled himself off the ground and staredat the fire "No..."

"Wahoo!" That was a good one!" Boomer cheered

"You missed one" Dex sighed

"Don't worry" Boomer said loading another rocket "I got him"

A knife covered in blood was sent flying at the treasure hunters but Dex caught it

Dex grinned noticing Donny was the one whop threw it "I gave this to you. You don't have to return it"

Donny walked in front of the fire with a pissed off look on his face "I'm your opponent now"

"Really? And what's one kid gonna do?" Boomer smirked

"Good choice of words. Honestly, I have a bad habit of being more than one" Donny said closing his eyes as a blue outline of his body appeared "Duplicate!"

Out of nowhere, another Donny appeared next to the original

"Well that's something" Dex smirked "Tell me, how are you doing that?"

" I ate the Replica Replica Fruit and became a duplicating human! I can create clones at will" Donny explained

"That's nice but... you're still gonna die just like your friend" Dex shrugged

"You two don't even care about anyone else do you?!" Donny yelled "That man threw his life away for his friend! He saved my life too and he didn't even know me! I didn't even get to thank him! What am I gonna tell his friend after I help her?"

"You still think you're getting that flower?" Dex asked

"I will! I'll make good on why we came here!" Donny glared "I'll beat both of you and save that girl for HIM!"

"But I wish I at least got to know his name..." Donny's clone sighed

"I told you we'll worry about names later!" a voice called out

A fireball jumped out of the fire and over Donny's head

"What?" everyone gasped

"Wild..." I emerged from the fire and held out my arms "Clothesline!"

I hooked them both on my arms and slammed them down as hard as I could

"Gah!" both men yelled as they were slammed

"I don't get it..." Boomer mumbled "He got stabbed and blown up! How is he still breathing?"

"Forget breathing, how does he still have the strength to move like that?" Dex growled

"Hold on. What's that thing on his chest?" Boomer asked

The explosion caused the bandages and my vest to fall off, showing my upper body. There was a large image in the shape of a sun in the middle of my chest

"Are you okay?!" Donny yelled

I turned around to face him and smiled "I'm fine"

Without the bandages, my face was completely shown. Donny became wide eyed when he got a good look at me

"You're..." Donny mumbled

I looked back at the hunters "Alright you two, I really am running out of time screwing with you so I'm gonna end this quick. And without my body wrapped up I can actually move now. Let's go Donny!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Donny said running next to me

 _((Well now you know what's on Malik's chest. I'm pretty sure you know what it means too. Hopefully he'll tell us about his past soon. QUestions, comments, and corcerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	7. Fight for the Flower! The Explosive End!

_((Quick Recap: Malik and Donny finally reached the the mountain summit and were about to get the Spectra flower for Abigail but theyvwere ambushed by treasure hunters after the same flower. Also, after an explosion, it was revealed that there's a strange mark in the shape of a sun on Malik's chest))_

I stood there and dusted myself off "Man that explosion hurt!"

"Just what are you?" Donny asked "All those injuries you have, even before we came up here, and you're still able to move like you do. Are you some kind of monster?"

"Something like that" I putting my goggles back on my head

"That's not an answer!" Donny snapped

I laughed "Sorry. I'm not necessarily a monster. But I did eat a devil fruit if that's what you mean"

"What kind of devil fruit does that?" he asked

"The Wild Wild Fruit" I answered and noticed there were two Donnys "You have a twin?!"

"No! I ate the Replica Replica Fruit so I can duplicate myself!" both of them said

"That's awesome!" I admired "Let's kick these guys asses so we can get back to Abby. Then there's something I wanna talk to youn about"

"Yeah there's something I wanted to talk to you about too" Donny said "Listen I think-"

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I ran at hte hunters

"Hey!" Donny yelled

"To Hell to how he survived!" Dex growled "Let's just kill him!"

"Yeah!" Boomer glared and aimed his grenade launcher

I charged forward "As much as I wanna smack you around for blowing me up I really want that kinfe freak for trying to kill my friend! Now move!"

Boomer just grinned and got ready to fire

Donny jumped over me with his clone and knocked him out the way "He said move! I got this guy!"

"Right!" I ran for the knife man "Wild... Tasmanian Devil!"

I spun at top speed deflecting the knives that were suddenly being thrown at me

Dex pulled out two knives and blocked my spinning attack "What are you?!"

I stopped spinning and grabbed Dex's arms "I'm the guy you picked the wrong time to mess with!"

Back with Donny, he and his clone were trying to get close to their opponent

"Stand still!" Boomer said trying to blast them

"Let's go!" the copy instructed

"Right!" Donny nodded jumping on his clone's shoulders "Twin Terror!"

The stacked duo ran at Boomer. When they reached them, the original grabbed his arms while the clone delivered strong punches from below

"Gah!" Boomer yelled pushing them back and going for a kick

This time the clone grabbed his leg while Donny let him have it. Boomer got loose and jumped back aiming grenade launcher and firing it. Donny jumped off his copy's shoulder's while the other him rolled under the shot. After evading the assault they got back in their previous formation

"Duplicate!" the Donnys yelled splitting into two more copies in the same stacked formation

"Four or four hundred! It doesn't matter!" Boomer yelled

"We'll show you!" all of the Donnys countered running at him

Bommer revealed he had a grenade behind his back and threw it at them. The grenade went off scattering the group

"Well that coulda gone better..." one of the clones mumbled

"You're telling me" Donny groaned getting frustrated and accidentally kicking a rock with his right foot "Ow!"

All of the Donnys started jumping up and down, all holding their right foot "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Huh? Oh I get it" Boomer grinned "I don't have to kill all of you. Just one of you and rest will follow"

"Crap! He figured it out!" the Donnys gasped

 _((Note: Donny's devil fruit is very useful but the main weakness is that no matter how many clones Donny makes, they're all tied together in a way. If one of them gets hurt, they all do))_

"Well it doesn't matter" one of the Donnys said

"We're still gonna kick your butt" another one nodded

Back with me, Dex had just gashed me on my head causing blood to pour onto my face

"Dammit! Wild Talon!" I yelled swinging my foot

Dex jumped over my attack and did a handstand on my face

"Hey get off!" I snapped

Dex sent his leg down and kneed me into a wall

"Ah...!" I groaned and took off with my claws out "Wild Slash!"

I swung my sharp claws but Dex moved out the way again. Even thought I could move a little better than before, I was still pretty banged up. Dex smirked and was coming to deliver an effective strike. I saw the attack coming and took a deep breath

"Wild..." I let out a loud powerful roar "Roar!"

Dex was close to me when I roared so he felt the full effect of it. Dex fell to his knees and covered his ears as they rang. I finally stopped and caught my breath. I saw that Dex hadn't come down from his headache which allowed me to deliver multiple punches. Dex was unable to defend and ended up stumbling back while coughing up blood. It took a minute but Dex got himself together

"You're really starting to piss me off off kid..." Dex groaned wiping the blood from his face

"What can I say? It's what I do best" I smirked

Dex and I were locked in close combat but it wasn't like before. I was able to move around better. But some things never change because Dex took out another wire with a ton of knives on it and somethingtold me he the same target as earlier

"Donny!" I yelled

Donny looked back just as Dex fired his multiple knife assault

"Not this time!" the Donnys growled "Duplicate!"

Each one of the four made an individual clone, making a total of eight in total. Each Donny caught a pair of knives and used them to deflect the rest

"Like I said..." Donny smirked

"Not this time!" his clones completed

"Who cares!" Boomer yelled "You bought me enough time to get set up!"

Boomer set some rectangular device on the ground while he had a demonic tone in his eyes

"What is that?" I wondered

"A bomb..." Donny gulped "He doesn't care about the Spectra anymore, he just wants us dead"

"To Hell with that flower and to Hell with YOU!" Boomer growled pressing a button "I'm blowing this place sky high!"

"You guys are nuts! You'll be killed too!" I yelled

"Says you" Dex smirked "All we have to do is keep you busy for a few more seconds and we're out of here"

"Oh come on!" the Donnys groaned

"We have to beat these guys and defuse a bomb?!" I growled "That. Is. IT!"

I went into a rage, jumping into the air and using the force from falling to bring my fist down extremely hard

"WIld... Sledgehammer!" I yelled destroying the ground with a single punch

The force of my punch scattered everyone. I saw the the bomb got sent into the air and I went after it. I grabbed the bomb and threw it as hard as I could into the sky. Boomer's device exploded and sent me crashing back into the ground

"He... He..." Boomer muttered getting furious

"This kid is a pain in my ass" Dex glared

I pulled myself out of the rubble and dusted myself off "Man... that explosion was bigger than the one with the rocket"

"Malik!" Donny and his clones came up and attcked me "You didn't have to smash up the ground like that! That hurt dammit!"

"Ow! Sorry geez!" I said rubbing my head "Wait... How do you know my name? I never told you"

Donny sighed "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Malik you're-"

"Hold on. What are they doing?" I questioned looking at our enemies

Dex threw off his jacket and pulled out a sword while Boomer pulled out a flamethrower

"This ends now!" Dex yelled

"Damn right" I smirked and looked at Donny "How many clones can you make?"

"Well with the ones I already have, I can make two more for a total of ten. That's my limit" Donny answered

"That's more than enough. Make it happen. And then..." I started whispering

"Donny nodded, made is his last two clones and got into a pyramid formation "Donny Pyramid!"

Donny's group charged at the hunters and Boomer fired his flamethrower. One by one, Donnys started jumping into the air and ived at them

The group came down swinging "Clone Thrashing!"

Boomer aimed his flamethrower upward and fired it. Donny's clones disappeared before they could get it

"What?" Boomer gasped

Donny snuck uo behind hin and grabbed him by the waist "Surprise!"

"What are you-!" Boomer growled before he was launched into the air

Donny had recreated his clones in a tower formation "Donny Totem Pole! This is for you did to Malik!"

The stacked clones started to lean backwards

"Don't even think about it you little shit!" Boomer yelled

"Sky... Suplex!" Donny yelled as his tower of clones leaned all the way back and slammed Boomer into the ground

Boomer's lower body was sticking out of the ground, completely immobile. Donny groaned pulling himself up and rubbing his head

"Note to self: Never use that move again..." Donny sighed

"Boomer!" Dex yelled "You little basturds!"

I ran at Dex with a red gleam in my eyes "You've stood in my way for long enough!"

Dex swung his sword at my head but I caught it with my teeth

I growled and bit threw the blade "Your swordsmanship sucks!"

Dex panted and backed away "What are you...?"

I ignored him and walked foward

"What are you dammit?!" Dex yelled

"I already told you. I'm the last guy you wanted to piss off!" I ran at him and flipped in the air "Wild Crush!"

I chopped Dex on his head and drove his body into the ground. Dex's upper half was sticking out of the ground and he was clearly unconscious

"Man those guys were annoying..." I panted

"Dude the Spectra!" Donny yelled running over

"Oh right!" I said climbing up to the flower and carefully picking it

"I hope those explosions didn't hurt it" Donny worried

"It looks okay but we need to go!" I said jumping down

"Hey didn't think that would take so long... How are we gonna get to your friend?" Donny asked

"We don't have time to climb all the way down" I sighed walking over to the cliff and staring in the direction of the treehouse "Hm... Hey Donny come here"

Donny walked over and I placed him right where I was standing. I gave Donny the flower, told him not to move, and took some steps back

"What about those two?" Donny asked looking at Dex and Boomer

"Who cares?" I shrugged doing some stretches "Hang on to that man"

"I will. Wha are you doing?" Donny wondered

"Stretches" I clearly pointed out

"I can see that. I meant why" Donny sighed

i cracked my neck "You'll see"

"Right..." Donny shrugged and looked back out to the forest "You know you have a pretty loud voice. You think if you yell loud enough they'll hear you and wait for us?"

"Not waiting to find out" I said taking off at full speed "Wild..."

"Huh?" Donny looked back and saw me running at him "What are you doing?!"

"Kangaroo!" I ran up grabbing Donny and launched us off the mountain

"AHHHHH!" Donny yelled as we flew threw the air

Back at the treehouse, Leja was just finishing Abby's medicine. All of the explosions kept causing her to spill whatever she had made

"You're a very strong girl, Abigail" Leja smiled

Abby smirked slightly "Thanks..."

"AHHHHHH!" a voice screamed from outside

"What's that?" Abby asked

"I don't know" Leja mumbled "But it kinda sounds like-"

"ABBY!"

 _"Malik?"_ Abby thought

Without warning, Donny and I crashed threw the ceiling of the treehouse. Everyone was speechless at our sudden entrance and came over to check if we were okay

 _((You gotta love entrances like that. Malik and Donny make a pretty good team too. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	8. The Girl with No Emotion! Enter Chloe!

_((Quick Recap: Malik and Donny defeated the treasure hunters, Dex and Boomer. After retieving the Spectra, they launched themselves off the mountainand crashed into the treehouse))_

"Ow..." Donny whimpered

"We made it... My aim is better than I thought..." I chuckled

Donny quickly sat up "You idiot!"

"D-Donny?!" Leja gasped

The young man stood up and started cracking his joints "Hey Mom..."

"What are you... Why are you... How did you..." Leja babbled

"Mom we'll explain everything but we gotta help her first" Donny said making a couple clones to start Abby's treatment

"What do you mean?" Leja asked

Donny started to make his medicine and explained everything we just went through while I went over to Abigail and Shem Shu

"How are you feeling?" I asked my swordwoman

"Been better..." Abby smirked noticing I was shirtless and covered in injuries "You okay?"

"You should see the other guy" I smiled

Abby looked at the sun on my chest and passed out

"Abby? Abby!" I yelled

Donny had me run around to get things that'd made Abby more comfortable while she was out. Donny and his team of himself got to work. After we gave Abby her medicine Donny pulled me to the side

"Malik we really need to talk" the young man said

Donny and I had our talk. After, we took Abby back to town. It was a long time before she started moving again

"Ugh... Ah my head..." Abby groaned opening her eyes

I was on the ground, using Shem Shu as a pillow while blowing a feather up and down

"Malik? What are you doing?" Abby asked

"Abby?!" I gasped as Shem and I flopped over each other trying to get to her

Abby sat up "When did you change? I was just out for a little while"

I was wearing on orange short sleeve shirt, black sweat pants and my goggles around my neck. Also Leja had rewrapped me in bandages

"A little while? Abby you've been out for days" I told her

"Three days to be exact" Leja said walking in the room with a partially mummified Donny

"Three days...?" Abby asked herself

"Abby, you're not gonna believe it! Donny and me! We're related!" I smiled

"Who's that?" she wondered

I sat next to her "Oh yeah you don't know. That kid I came here with. We're-"

"Cousins!" Donny smiled

"Cousins?" Abby asked

"Cousins. Malik is my nephew. On his mother's side" Leja smiled

"How'd you find that out?" Abby asked

Donny explained that when my face was wrapped up he didn't recognize me but when my bandages came off he realized he saw me in an old picture of me and my mom when I was baby

"You're telling me you still have the same face of when you were a baby?" Abby taunted

"What's wrong with having a baby face?" I shrugged "Doesn't that mean I'm cute?"

Abby put her hand on my shoulder "If it helps you sleep at night"

"Since you're making fun of him I'm guessing you're feeling better" Lega said

Abby jumped up and laughed "Oh yeah! You really know what you're doing Doc!"

"Actually, Donny and MAlik get the credit for that. What they did. You must have an angel watching over you" Leja smiled

Abby looked up and smirked "Something like that"

Abby said she wanted to stretch her legs so she went for a walk. Donny, Shem Shu and I joined her

"I just realized something" Abby said stopping "I never officially met you. Or thanked you for that matter"

"Donny. Nice to meet you. And you don't have to thank me" my cousin said introducing himself with a handshake

"Abigail. The pleasure's all mine. And being in dept kinda gets on my nerves so if there's anything you need just ask" Abby chuckled

Donny noticed what time it was and said he had to be getting back and he'd see us later

I watched Donny run off and looked at my friends "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mhm" Abby smiled

Shem barked

"Then it's unanimous. Donny's gonna join us!" I smiled

We were set on heading out as soon as possible but Leja told us that we needed to rest up a little more before we got back to sea so we agreed we'd leave tomorrow. I caught up to Donny and told him that we wanted him to join us. He seemed really surprised at my offer but turned me down

"Buy why not?" I whined

"Malik, I'm just a kid" Donny said

"A strong kid! A smart kid! Not to mention an amazing doctor!" I encouraged "Donny you saved Abby's life. I want you to be the doctor of my crew"

"Why me? I'm just a doctor in training. Why pick me and not one of the more experienced doctors?" There's tons of them in this town" Donny suggested

"We don't want those guys. We want you. You know, of the countless islands we could've came to I chose this one. I didn't know what it was, but something was telling me to come here. I didn't argue with it and I'm glad I didn't. Because I met you, the cousin I didn't even know I had"

Donny turned away "I'll... think about it"

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow" I said walking off "I hope you'll show"

I walked off and Donny went home. He explained to his mom, that was sitting at the dining room table, that he was given the offer to be a pirate

"What do you think you should do?" Leja asked

"I don't know... Malik's family but... Me? A pirate?" Donny sighed "What should I do Mom?"

Leja tapped the table "Malik told me how you handled that bomb guy. That was the first time you ever got into a real fight wasn't it?"

Donny nodded

"Well when you handle yourself like that I think you can think for yourself as well" Leja commented standing up "You're a smart kid Donny. Malik and Abigail sure think so. Sleep on it. You'll have your answer. Whatever you choose, I'll stand by you"

Leja walked out leaving Donny at the table. The next day Abby, Shem Shu and I were at the shore with a ton of supplies Josephine's family gave us. We were ready to leave but we wanted to wait for Donny

"Maybe he's not coming" Abby said

"He has to be" I mumbled

"Hey!" Donny yelled running up with his mom walking up behind him

"Donny!" I cheered

Donny was wearing a white T-shirt, a black hoodie and blue jeans. Shem Shu ran forward and tackled Donny with affection

Abby smiled and walked up "So you're coming?"

"That's a good question" Leja said "All he said was, _I'm going to say goodbye._ My question is, to who?"

Donny pushed Shem off of him and stood up. He stood silent for a moment and then he explained that he took his mom and my advise and gave himself some time to think. He then said he came to came to his decision

"I thought really hard on this. I even slept on it. I came to say goodbye... to you" Donny said facing his mother

Leja smirked "I see. Well I'm a woman of my word. I support your decision"

I shot forward and hugged my cousin "Alright!"

"So... we heading out or what?" Donny smiled

I promised my aunt that I'd look after her son. We all got into the boat and sailed off waving goodbye to Leja, who was crying

"A pirate... I can't believe I'm a pirate" Donny said trying to process his new life

"Yup. I'm the captain, Abby's the swordswoman, and you're the doctor" I smiled

"And Shem?" Donny asked

"Hm... Mascot" I smiled

"Of course" Donny sighed and laughed

We sailed for a few days and went threw all of our provisions

"Malik you idiot!" Abby yelled choking me "You ate all of our food!"

I coughed and gagged trying to apologize. Donny and Shem were trying to pull her off before she killed me

I managed to pry her hands off my neck and sniffed the air "Something smells good"

A large ship came into view but we were too small to be noticed by them. Donny identified it as a Marine ship

"Something good is on that ship" I drooled

"Don't even think about it!" Abby growled

My nose couldn't ignore the smell of food so when the ship got close I jumped on the side and into an open window

"You moron!" Abby and Donny yelled

"Did he, a pirate, seriously just board a Marine ship?!" Donny freaked "Isn't he supposed to be the captain?!"

Abby and Donny grabbed some oars and pattled after the ship. On the ship I was following the scent of food and found the kitchen. Inside was a girl with long light brown hair and was wearing a chef outfit. This girl was washing the dishes and humming a soft tune to herself

"Hello" the girl said without even turning around

"Uh hi. Sorry I was looking for something to eat" I said

The girl nonchalantly pointed to a table full of food and quickly rushed over to it. Without hesitation I started devouring the food. The meal was beyond amazing. It was different than anything I've ever tasted. It was so good I started to tear up without realizing it

"Are you okay?" the girl asked still without facing me

I noticed the water on my face and wiped it away "Sorry. This food is just so good. Who made it?"

"I did" she said drying her hands

When the girl was done with her dishes I got a good look of her face. She was very pretty but something was off. Her facial expression was blank. She had absolutely no emotion

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

The girl tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"You look sad. Or angry. Or... Honestly I can't tell how you look really" I confessed

"I've made you uncomfortable. My apologies" the girl deadpanned

"No no no no no!" I said quickly "You didn't do anything! I'm sorry!"

She kept looking at me with her blank stare

"Uh... You're an awesome cook" I smiled nervously trying to get past the awkward moment

"Thank you. I'm the only chef on this boat so I'm required to be very skilled" she said

"Noted. Oh yeah, I'm Malik" I smiled

"My name is Chloe" she replied

The sound of footsteps hit my ear which told me to make myself scarce. Chloe went to open the door and when she looked back I had disapeared

"Hey where's the food?" one of the Marines asked

Chloe ignored the the question and went to make more food. I was hanging outside of the ship, making my way towards the back. When I did I looked out ot sea but I didn't see my crew

"Oh man..." I mumbled

 _((Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	9. Break-In! The Village Under Tyranny!

_((Quick Recap: Malik and Donny successfully healed Abigail from her poisoning. Malik then discovered Donny was his cousin and had him join the crew. After, Malik boarded a Marine ship looking for food. On the ship he met a strange girl by the name of Chloe. Now Shem Shu, Abigail and Donny chase after the ship to save their captain))_

I was sitting on the mast of the Marine's ship I had stowed away on. It had been a day since I got separated from the others and I didn't want to risk getting caught so I wasn't moving around as much as I wanted to. To make things worse, I was starving. What I wouldn't give to have more Chloe's food. Nightfall had hit and the ship came to a stop in a dock. There were buildings all over the place with the symbols on them as the ship

"Is this some kind of Marine base?" I asked myself

I looked down and saw the crew of the ship unloading crates. At first I was just going to stay put until I got an opportunity to leave but something caught my nose. The scent of food was coming from the biggest building and it was causing my stomach to growl

"A little snack won't hurt anyone..." I said jumping off the mast

I had remembered that I was still surrounded by Marines so I had to be as stealthy as possible. As one of the men was rolling a large crate down the ramp so I simply just just walked on the side of it and followed him inside the fortress. The base was huge. If I wasn't careful I could get lost. Obviously I wasn't careful because when I stopped to check my surroundings I was standing at a dead end. I had somehow gotten separated from the crate I was using to hide myself

"Great... Now where do I go?" I sighed

There were footsteps coming towards me so I quickly jumped into a vent to hide. Since I was on that for a day I wasn't able to get any sleep at the risk of getting caught. A vent wasn't the best place to take a nap but I've been put in worse arrangments to the point where this vent was more or less a comfy bed to me. I got myself in the most comfortable position as possible and fell asleep. By morning I was still in the vent and Abby had just arrived to the island with Shem and Donny. They were looking at the base from behind some trees to keep themselves hidden

"Of course Malik would end up at a Marine base. 'Cause why not?" Abby groaned

"You think he's okay?" Donny asked

"Considering we can still hear ourselves think, I'm guessing he hasn't caused an uproar. Not yet at least" Abby concluded "We need to find him and get outta here before that happens"

"And how are we gonna do that? We can't just walk in there saying, _Excuse us, were looking for our pirate captain. You wouldn't have seen him have you?_ Doesn't sound like the greatest strategy" Donny said

Abby looked at Donny and Shem causing her to smirk

"What?" Donny asked

"Wait here" Abby said walking off

The swordswoman crept around the area and spotted a soldier wearing sunglasses walking around. She snuck up on the man and knocked him out. Donny was still hiding when Abby came back

"Where'd you go? And where'd you get those?" Donny asked seeing the pair of sunglasses in her hand

Abby just smiled and spun the sunglasses around "Don't worry about it. I have a plan"

There were a couple of guards at the entrance when Donny walked up with Shem. He was wearing the sunglasses Abigail stole and was being led by Shem Shu to give off the impression of being blind

"Hello?" Donny asked

"What are you doing here kid?" the guard asked

"I'm sorry to have bothered you sir but I always wanted a tour of a Marine base. You see, I want to be a Marine Admiral some day" Donny lied

"What do you think?" the guard asked his partner

"He must be from the village. I guess there wouldn't be any harm in it" the other one shrugged

 _"Village?"_ Donny thought

Donny and Shem were given permission to go into the fortress but they had to be supervised. Abby's plan was to have Shem Shu track my scent through the base and get everyone out safely. There were two reasons why she said Donny act blind. First, she said it's rare for people to turn down a nice blind boy. Second, she thought it was funny. After a little while Donny asked to use the restroom and separated from his chaperone. He then pulled out a Baby Transponder Snail and contacted Abby

"Donny, did you find him yet?" Abby asked

"No. But I found out there's a village on the island" Donny said

"You think he's there?"

"You know know" Donny shrugged

"Okay I'll check it out. You keep looking. Be careful" Abby said hanging up

They were back on their tour when Shem started barking

"Do you smell Malik, Shem?" Donny whispered

"Come on now" the guard said

"Right. Come on boy" Donny said pulling the dog along

Donny started pulling Shem from the area causing him to bark more

 _"Hopefully Malik will hear this and get the idea"_ Donny thought

I was still in the vent when a sudden barking caused my ears to twitch and wake me up from my sleep. I sniffed the air and got a whiff of my dog's scent

"Shem Shu?" I wondered

I crawled out of the vent and walked down the hallway where Donny just was

"Hey Donny!" I smiled

Donny turned around and smiled "Malik!"

Shem ran up and tackled me "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you. Are you alright?" Donny asked

"Oh yeah" I nodded and stood up

"Hey what's going on here? You're not blind!" the Marine noticed

 _"Damn! I forgot he was there!"_ Donny gasped in his mind

"Blind? You're not blind" I said

 _"Shut up you idiot!"_ Donny thought and turned to the soldier "Sir, there's a reasonable explanation for all of this"

"Just who are you?" the Marine growled

"We're pirates" I smiled

The Marine grabbed his gun "Pirates?!"

"Run!" Donny yelled taking off

Shem and I ran right behind him as we were getting shot at. We heard an announcement that pirates had infiltrated the base which caused us to run faster as more Marines chased after us. We managed to get away and catch our breath

"Malik... Why... Why did you tell that guy we were pirates?" Donny panted

"He asked who we were" I said

"That doesn't mean tell him!" Donny snapped

"I'm proud to be a pirate. I'm not gonna lie about it" I replied

"Okay fine you don't have to lie. But don't just say that if they don't ask" Donny growled

A few Marines rounded the corner and aimed their weapons

"Are you those pirates that broke in?" one of them asked

"That's us" I answered

"Dude!" Donny yelled

"What? He asked" I shrugged

We took off the second they started shooting at us again. I'm not sure how, but we ending up on a bridge and was surrounded

"What now?" Donny asked

"Give me a sec..." I said looking at all the guns pointed at us"

"We don't have one..." Donny gulped

Shem Shu started barking at me

"You want me to what?" I asked

Shem barked again

"Okay... I trust you" I shrugged

"What did he- Hey!" Donny gasped as I jumped off the bridge with him and Shem Shu "AHHHH!"

As soon as we moved every soldier started shooting. We plunged into the water below and disappeared. On another part of the island Abby was walking around asking if anyone had seen me. She was just finishing talking to a fisherman

"Thanks anyway..." Abby sighed walking off

A bunch of people started running towards the river yelling about a couple of bodies that had washed up. Abby made her way to the river and rolled her eyes at what she saw. Donny and I were unconscious and were being dragged ashore from our collars by Shem Shu sense we couldn't swim

"The poor things..." a woman whimpered

"You... idiots... WAKE UP!" Abby yelled hitting us

"Ow!" Donny and I yelled popping up

"What the hell are you two doing in the water?! You know you can't swim!" Abby snapped

"It wasn't me idea! He's the one who jumped off the bridge! And he brought us with you, what was that?!" Donny growled

"Don't look at me, Shem told me to do it. He said, _Jump in the water, I'll get us outta here._ So that's what I did" I explained

"Oh... So it was your idea!" Donny yelled at the dog

It was hard enough getting here, Shem was exhausted having to pull us Devil Fruit users through the water

Abby went over to comfort the tired pooch "Shem Shu... Did the bad boys force you to swim all the way here?"

Shem whimpered

"Hey!" Donny and I yelled

"Come on boy, let's get you dried off" Abby said walking off with my dog

"What about us?" I asked

"You two stay here and freeze to death!" Abby growled

"Abigail's scary..." Donny gulped

"You should see her when she's mad" I said

Abby had met an old woman named Marsha that let us stay at her place for a while

"You sure got us in bad situation" Donny glared

"Yeah I hope that meal was worth it" Abby said

"Oh yeah. That girl was the best chef ever!" I smiled

That seemed to catch Abby's attention "Girl? What girl?"

"There was this girl on the Marine ship. A cook. Her food was better than anything I had ever tasted" I drooled

"And she fed you? She sounds really nice" Donny smiled

"That's the thing. She wasn't nice. Or mean. Or anything. She was just... nothing" I explained

"What was her name?" Abby asked tapping her foot

"Uhh... Claire? No that wasn't it..." I mumbled

"Was it Chloe?" Marsha asked walking in

"That's it!" I smiled

"How do you know her?" Donny asked

"She comes down here all the time to cook and serve everyone in out little village. Don't take her the wrong way. Chloe is a very nice girl" Marsha smiled

"She sounds awesome" I smiled

"Oh yes. Especially considering our situation" Marsha frowned

"Situation?" Abby asked

"The Navy constantly takes our resources and leaves us here without anyway to help ourselves. Chloe is the only good thing to happen here in a long time" Marsha explained

"I guess not all Marines are so bad" Donny shrugged

"But most still are. How can they do this to these people. It's horrible" Abigail growled

I cracked my knuckles "I say we head back there and see can change their minds"

Abby smirked and grabbed the hilt of her sword "I can get behind that"

"Uh call me crazy but... I don't think taking on an entire Marine baseis a good idea!" Donny yelled

I sniffed the air and looked out the window "Isn't that... No way!"

There was a figure wearing a cloak pulling a big wagon with a large bag on it. I quickly ran outside and stood in front of the figure

"Chloe!" I smiled

The figure pulled it's hood down and Chloe's face was under it

"Oh it's you. Hello again" Chloe said in her usual plain voice

"I just found out that you're helping around here" I said

"I am. Is that a problem?" she asked

"Nope. I wanna help" I grinned

Chloe tilted her head to show she was confused at my statement

"Come on lemme help! I probably shouldn't be around the food but I can do other stuff" I said

Abby and Donny came outside to see what I was doing

"Come" Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me and wagon along with her

"Where are they going?" Abby glared and followed

"Hey wait up!" Donny pleaded

Chloe had the kitchen of the village set up her own way. She began cooking for everyone. I was standing outside trying not restrain myself so I didn't eat all the food before the people could. When I arrived here I noticed a bunch of houses were in bad condition. I looked over and saw an axe and some rope by someone's house

"I got it!" I smiled suddenly grabbing them and running into the woods

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself with those..." Donny mumbled

"He'll be fine" Abby said walking into the kitchen and seeing all the people eating

Chloe was running around serving people and trying to maintain her cooking

"Looks like she could use some help" Donny said making a few clones

"Chloe, you handle the food" "We'll take care of the serving" the Donnys said

Chloe bowed in respect and went to the kitchen to cook. Donny and his copies were serving the people. Abby looked in the back and noticed the fire from the oven was dying out. She quickly ran outside and cut down a couple trees with ease. Abby turned the trees into firewood and threw them in the oven for Chloe. After that she went into the dining area to help Donny. Eventually the people were satified and went home

"Thank you all so much for this" Marsha smiled

"It was nothing" Donny smiled

The dining hall cleared out and the others were cleaning up

"That was nice. It felt good to help" Donny said and noticed I hadn't come back "Hey... where's Malik?"

There was some commotion outside. When everyone got out they saw me carrying a very large stack of trees I chopped down and tied together

"What are you doing?" Abby asked

"These are for the houses. I can use these to repair them" I smiled

"With those?" Donny asked

"Well not just these. There are a bunch more, these are just how much I could carry" I answered "With that being said, can I put these down somewhere? They're really starting to get heavy..."

I sat the trees down and started to fix some of the houses. My crew mates laughed at me because I had no idea what I was doing and decided to help me. Some of the villagers even pitched in. Chloe was a chef not carpenter but she decided to help as well. It took a long time we repaired all the houses. They weren't major repairs but they were better than what they were. After a hard day's work, my crew had fallen asleep in Marsha's house. While they slept I was sitting on the roof talking to the night sky

"We helped all these people. Everyone here is so nice" I smiled "I wish you could meet them. I think you'd like them"

"Who are you talking to?" Chloe asked making her way onto the roof

"How long have you been there?" I wondered

"Not long. Who were you talking to?" Chloe repeated

"Nobody. Just talking to myself" I clearly lied

She sat next to me "I see. I wish to ask you something"

"Okay?" I shrugged

"Why did you help all these people? You helped as if you owed them your life" Chloe said

"It's nothing like that. It's just doing stuff like this, feels good to me" I smiled

Chloe brushed her hair out of her face "I understand. One more thing"

"Shoot" I said

"Who fixed you?" Chloe asked

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I can see it in your eyes. You were once broken. Who put you back together?" Chloe asked like it was no big deal

I looked down as images of men with wide devilish smiles flashed through my mind

"Am I wrong?" Chloe asked

"It's not something I like to remember..." I said getting up "I think I'm gonna go to bed"

I was about to make my way off the roof when Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me back. She sat me back next to her

"I apologize for bringing it up. I had no right" Chloe bowed

"It's okay. How did you know anyway?" I wondered

"Because I was broken once as well" Chloe answered

I tilted my head "You?"

"Yes. I can see it in your friends' eyes too" the chef said

"Abby and Donny? They're broken?!" I gasped

"They were. They're happy now. You may find this hard to believe but I was once happy myself" Chloe said looking towards the sky

I scratched my head "So you weren't always like this. Uhh... no disrespect"

"Yes. I remember everything that happened. Why I am no longer happy. It was the day I lost my parents. My sister is my only family now" Chloe explained

"I'm sorry..." I frowned

"Don't be. I moved on. Though I can't seem to be like I once was for some reason. I sometimes believe I will never return to my original state of being" Chloe said

"Well you say you've moved on but maybe you're still broken. Like you haven't found all your pieces yet. That has to be it" I concluded

A small smile appeared on Chloe's face "An interesting theory"

"So you can smile" I smirked "I guess I just found another piece"

"Perhaps" Chloe said standing up "Goodnight Malik"

Chloe left the roof while I looked back at the sky and smiled "I hope you're watching over Sis too. Who am I kidding? Of course you are"

I jumped off the roof and went inside to go to sleep

 _((Another chapter come and gone. Next time, danger approaches. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	10. Invasion! The Gauntlet Approaches!

_((Quick Recap: Malik regrouped with his crew and met up with Chloe once more. Then they all helped put a broken village back together))_

It was early and my crew and I were having some breakfast Chloe had made

"So good..." I drooled

"You aren't kidding. This is awesome!" Donny smiled

Even Shem was devouring some special food just for him

"Abigail, you okay?" Donny asked noticing she was very quiet

"Don't you like the food?" I asked hoping she said no so I could have it

"The food's delicious. I just can't shake this feeling..." Abby replied

"Excuse me" Chloe said walking up wearing the cloak she arrived in "I'm afraid I must be going"

"Is everything alright?" Donny asked

"Yes" Chloe nodded and took her leave

"Talkative little thing isn't she" Abby said sarcastically

"What are you talking about? She barely talks" I said not understanding the sarcasm

We went back to Marsha's place and relaxed for a while. Abby and Donny left to get some supplies so we could leave soon. I got bored so I decided to take a walk

"Hey Shem, wanna go for a walk?" I asked the dog who just lied on the floor "Shem Shu!"

Shem groaned and stayed where he was

"Lazy mutt" I sighed and walked out

Back at the Marine base, Chloe had just arrived, gotten dressed in her Marine uniform, and was getting ready for the day. She stuck to her regular schedule. She made breakfast for the Marines, ran the track for about an hour, read a book cover-to-cover, made lunch, cleaned the kitchen, took a quick nap, made dinner, and cleaned the entire dining hall. By the time she was done she was exhausted so Chloe collapsed in the bed of her small room. Yes the work she did on a daily basis was hard but Chloe didn't really care. She always did work like this when she joined the Marines so by the time she didn't even have to do it anymore she kept doing it anyway. Chloe drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of a small house with two little girls running around and laughing in the front yard. The girls' parents sat on the porch watching them play. When the happy family sat down for dinner, something flew through the window causing a fire to break out. Before the dream could continue, Chloe was woken up by a knocking at her door. Chloe opened the door and came face-to-face with a woman with long brown hair and wearing a Marine jacket over her shoulders

"Sister" Chloe saluted

"Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to salute me" the woman said hugging Chloe

This woman was Cleo, Chloe's older sister. She was a Vice Admiral who always made sure to visit when she could. The sisters went for a short walk to quickly catch up

"So how's everything? Anything new" Cleo asked

"No" Chloe deadpanned

"I don't think so. You seem different" Cleo smiled

"I met a boy" Chloe confessed

"A boy?" the older sister smirked "My little Chloe is growing up"

"It's nothing like that. He and his friends are very nice. And he's helping me" Chloe explained

Cleo stopped walking "Helping you? You mean with your... uhh..."

"Yes" Chloe nodded

"Well I'm glad to see you're making process. And friends. You're usually so distant" Cleo pointed out

Chloe smiled slightly "He's so... different. But he shares so many similarities with us as well"

Cleo was happy to see her sister smile. She couldn't remember the last time she saw such a thing

 _"That must be some boy"_ Cleo thought and smiled

The older sister explained that she was called on an urgent matter so she split off from Chloe and went to meet up with the captain of the base. He was a big man with a shaved head and a cigar in his mouth

"Thank you for coming, Vice Admiral Cleo" the man said

"Captain West, thank you for having me" Cleo said taking a seat in front of his desk "Why am I here?"

"Pirates infiltrated the base" West explained

"Where are they now?" Cleo asked

"They escaped. But I sent someone after them" West said throwing some pictures on the desk

There were pictures of my crew helping around the village but they were pretty blurry

"I see you got their good sides" Cleo smirked "These are your pirates? They look like regular villagers"

West slammed his fist on the desk "Whoever they are, they broke into this base and need to be brought in!"

"Were there any casualties?" Cleo sighed

"No" West answered

Cleo rolled her eyes "Anything stolen?"

"No" West grumbled

Cleo laughed and stood up "I'll tell you what, West. You take care of these _intruders_ and I'll excuse the fact you let some amateurs not only break in, but break back out"

Cleo took her leave leaving West growling to himself. After finally calming down, he called Chloe into his office

Chloe walked in and saluted "Sir"

"You are one of the best fighters of this base. I'm going to clean up a mess. I may need you. Get ready, we leave in thirty minutes" West demanded

"May I ask where we are going?" Chloe asked

"You're aware of the village on this island, correct?" West wondered

"...I am" Chloe hesitated

"Pirates are hiding there. We're going there to capture them" West explained

"Will any of the people be hurt?" Chloe asked

"If they cooperate, no" West said

Chloe took his word for it and left his office. She went back to her room and changed her clothes. Instead of a standard white and blue Marine's uniform, Chloe was wearing black and yellow one complete with a long skirt. She then proceeded to pull a suitcase out form under her bed. Inside the case were two whips and a type of ninja cat mask. Chloe put the whips on her sides and the mask over her face. She headed from the door, but before she could leave she ran into her sister for the second time

"I heard West is taking you to clean up his messes" Cleo said "You don't have to. I can make him deal with this himself"

"I'm going to make sure no one gets hurt" Chloe explained

"Are you sure?" Cleo frowned

"Yes" Chloe said walking past her sister

"Why do you still have that mask?" the older sister asked

"You know why" the younger one deadpanned

Chloe met up with West, who was wearing metal gloves, and a large group of Marines. The army made their way to the village causing the people to get afraid and lock themselves in their homes

West stepped forward and looked around "Come out pirates! I know you're here!"

Abby and Donny saw the Marines coming and were hiding in Marsha's house peeking out of the window

"How do they know we're here?" Abby asked

"Do you think Chloe told them?" Donny wondered

Abby explained that that couldn't be the case. Why would Chloe spend so much time helping these people just to have them like this?

"We need to get out of here" Abby stated

"We can't go anywhere without Malik" Donny sighed

"When are we gonna put leash on him?" Abby growled

"What's the plan?" Donny asked

"Find Malik and get the hell on" Abby said

Donny scratched his head "Wasn't that the plan in the first place?"

Abby, Donny and Shem Shu snuck out the back of the house and made their way into the woods. They were about to get away but stopped when they heard screaming. They made their way back they saw the Marines trashing the town. The army was kicking in doors, pulling people out of their houses and threatening to start shooting people if they didn't hand over my crew

"Alright, here's the plan..." Abby whispered

The group disappeared within the shadows of the woods

"You said no one would get hurt" Chloe scolded West

"I said no would get hurt if they cooperated" West said

Chloe looked down "But..."

"I'm not planning to kill anyone. I just need to them to be afraid so they'll give up the pirates" West explained

Out of nowhere, Marines started getting knocked into the air. When West took a look, he saw Abigail attacking his army

"Who the hell are you?" West growled

Abby smirked and pointed her sword at him "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

Abby and West ran at each other and the swordswoman was about to cut him down when something stopped her hand

"What?!" Abby gasped

The girl looked at her wrist and noticed something wrapped around her wrist. She looked back and saw Chloe stopped her assault with her whip

"Let me go!" Abby demanded

"I cannot" Chloe refused

Abby turned around and swung her sword, aiming to cut the whip but Chloe brought it back before she did so. West went to demolish Abby with his big fist but she jumped out of the way. The swordswoman was forced back into the woods

"Kill her" West demanded

Chloe thought back to when Abigail helped her "Is that necessary?"

"Do it!" the captain yelled

Chloe nodded and went after Abby

"Maybe now we can have some fun" West grinned

While the village was being attacked I was still on my walk. I was currently walking along the beach. I didn't mean to stay out for so long but I couldn't find my way back so I just wandered around. I was really tired and was considering taking a nap until I saw someone at the end of the beach. She kinda looked like Chloe

"Hey" I said making myself known

"Hello" she smiled

"Can you help me? I'm looking for a way back to this little town" I chuckled

"Just head east" the woman said

"Thanks. My name's Malik by the way"

"I'm Cleo. Nice to meet you" she smiled

"Hey I have a friend whose name sounds like yours. She looks a lot like you too. Even her scent resembles yours" I analyzed

Cleo giggled "You're a strange one. And if I had to guess, I'd say you're talking about Chloe"

"You know her?" I smiled

"I should. Listen, you seem like a good kid so I have to tell you. It's probably a good idea to stay away for the village for a while" Cleo told me

"Why?" I asked

"It's currently being raided. If you go there now it might now end well" Cleo explained

"What?!" I gasped "Then I gotta go!"

I took off without hesitation but I was going the wrong way

"I said east, that's west! West... Oh the irony" Cleo sighed

Back in the forest, Chloe had caught up to Abby

"Why are you doing this?" Abby asked knowing it was the chef

"I have my reasons" Chloe answered

"And why are you wearing that mask?" Abby wondered focusing on the cat mask Chloe was wearing "Are you some kind of ninja?"

"I suppose that's one way of saying it" Chloe said

"Then this should be interesting" Abby smirked "And since you're the ninja... I guess that makes me the samuari"

 _"Samurai?"_ Chloe thought

"You've got those whips, let's see if you know how to use 'em" Abby grinned

Chloe bowed and got into a fighting stance "I accept your challenge, Abigail"

 _((Next time, a clash of swords and whips! Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	11. Samurai vs Ninja! Abigail vs Chloe!

_((Quick Recap: Marine Captain West attacked the villiage Malik's crew worked so hard to rebuild. At the moment, Abigail and Chloe are facing off in a duel))_

In the middle of the forest everthing seemed normal until two figures shot pass. In doing so, multiple trees were rather cut in half or torn down. Abigail and Chloe were running through the forest swinging their weapons at each other but neither could land a hit. They slid to a stop and glared at each other

"Will you take off that mask? I can't you seriously looking like that" Abigail groaned

"This is how I choose to fight. Please bare with me" Chloe replied

"Please? You realize we're trying to kill each other, right?" Abigail asked

"I don't wish to kill you but I must follow my orders to stop you. Whatever it takes..." Chloe said

Shadows covered the swordwoman's eyes and put one of her sword back in it's sheath "I see. In that case... Single Art!"

Chloe watched closely as Abigail shot forward and jumped to the side before getting slashed

"Silent Reaper!" Abigail accidentally sliced a couple trees down the middle when she missed "You're pretty light on your feet"

Chloe jumped and flipped "Gravity Whip"

Chloe swung downward but missed so her whip slammed into the ground causing it to be split open

Dust kicked up so the swordswoman couldn't see anything. Chloe jumped through the dustcloud and swung both whips at once. The whips hit Abigail in the same spot on her stomach and sent her flying. Abigail got back up and noticed the whips cut through her shirt and her belly a little bit

"Whoa..." Abigail mumbled "What are those things made of?"

Chloe walked forward and snapped her whips. She explained the whips were covered in scales made of iron, like holding two metal snakes

"I hate snakes... I actually got bit by one not too long ago" Abigail said "I guess I just got another reason to hate those things. Now come!"

Abigail ran ahead but Chloe was keeping her at a distance. On the last hit the swordswoman waited for one of the whips hit the ground and stabbed it with one of her swords

"That's one down" Abigail smirked noticing Chloe trying to pull the whip back

Abigail went to stab her opponent but Chloe spun to side, grabbed Abigail's arm and flipped her away. Abigail rolled and stopped herself

"I am also very gifted in hand-to-hand combat" Chloe said

Abigail stood up facing away form Chloe and dusted herself off "So you cook and you can fight. Big deal. Anything else?"

"I have a big sister" Chloe deadpanned

"That's not a skill!" Abigail yelled _"Whatever. I'm still at a disadvantage. I have to find a way to hit her from a distance"_

On another part of the island I was still making my way back to my crew

"Where is that damn villiage...?" I panted

"Malik!" a voice called out

I stopped and saw Donny with Shem Shu and a bunch of people ahead of me "Donny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting these people out of here. Their home is being attacked" he answered

"Where's Abby?" I asked

"She stayed back to fight the Marines. Actually, what are you doing here? If you're trying to get back to town it's back that way" Donny pointed out that I somehow passed the villiage in my sprint

"Are you serious?!" I groaned and took off

"Uhh... bye" Donny mumbled

"Is he going to be okay?" Marsha asked

"I'll get back to you on that" Donny shrugged

"Abby! Don't kick all their asses! Save some for me!" I yelled

Back in the forest Abigail was knocked back and slid to a stop

 _"Save some for me!"_ my voice echoed

"Did you hear something?" Abigail asked

"I did not" Chloe answered

"That's weird... Whatever" Abigail mumbled to herself and went back to the fight with her sword to her side "Single Art: Demon Flash!"

Chloe ran ahead and spun her weapon "Whip Cyclone"

When Chloe swung her whip there was a current of air spiralling around it. Abigail jumped over it but was still slightly graced. The swordswoman suddenly appeared in front of Chloe and delivered her attack. Abigail slashed so fast that Chloe was unable to defend herself as she was cut and sent flying

"Ah!" Chloe winced and tried to pull herself off the ground

Abigail ran around and pulled the sword she was using to pin down Chloe's whip up from the ground. She made an X shape and went for the girl

"Dual Art: X Strike!" the swordswoman unleashed her attack and once again Chloe was slashed

Chloe fell against a tree and struggled to get back up. Abigail went for another attack but when she got there Chloe took out a pellet and threw it on the ground. When the pellet exploded a small amount of smoke covered Chloe allowing her to disappear when Abigail delivered her strike

"What?" Abigail gasped

"Abigail" Chloe said from behind

When Abigail turned around Chloe unleashed multiple whip strikes tkat made it look like she had a dozen arms. Abigail was pinned to the tree as she was attacked

"Whip Hellstorm"

"AHH!" Abigail yelled in pain

When Chloe stopped Abigail slumped down. Chloe went for two wide swings from both sides that tore through everything they hit. Abigail managed to open her eyes in time and jumped up to dodge. Abigail came back down in a different spot and Chloe went for another Hellstorm

"Not again... Block it... Block it! Dual Art: Whirlwind!" Abigail swung both swords and created a blast of sharp air the sent the whips back

Chloe was caught in the middle of the wind and received multiple cuts all over her body causing her to drop her weapons. Abigail saw an opening and rushed forward

Abigail folded her arms "Dual Art..."

Chloe gasped when Abigail got close

"Twin Reaper!" Abigail rushed pass Chlose and swung both swords

Chloe stood there for a second before falling to her knees. Chloe's mask fell off her face and onto the ground revealing blood streaming from her mouth

"Abigail..." Chloe smiled slightly "Your swordsmanship... is that of a master..."

After her statement Chloe fell to the ground. Abigail caught her breath and fell against a tree. A short while later, Chloe woke up and noticed Abigail was still there

"I'm still alive?" Chloe asked

"Of course you are. I won't kill you. This may be crazy for a pirate to say this to a Marine but I kinda like you" Abigail smirked

Chloe stood up and picked up her mask. It was kinda dusty so she wiped it off

"What's with that mask?" Abigail asked

"It was given to me by my mother" Chloe

Abigail was suddenly silent

"Abigail?" Chloe asked noticing how quiet she was

"Nothing... Listen, you do whatever you want. I'm going to go meet up with my friend" Abigail got up and started to walk off but stopped "I hope you know you're backing the wrong person"

Chloe was silent as Abigail walked off. After gathering herself, Chloe started making her way back to the villiage. She saw West before anything else. He was facing away from her

"Captain..." Chloe said making herself known

"There you are. I take it you finished off that girl" West assumed

Chloe looked down "Honestly I-"

"Come here and take a look at this" West demanded

Chloe made her way next to her commander and became wide-eyed when she saw the villiage in shambles. All the homes and fields were completely destroyed

"This is what it means to have power" West laughed walking ahead

"You... You said..." Chloe shook

"I said no one would get hurt. But I still have to let them know how things are here" West said "This will show them there are consequences to working with pirates"

"All of their homes... Where are they going to live?" Chloe asked

"Who cares?" West grumbled

Chloe's face turned to one of pure anger. She grabbed her whip and was about strike but stopped when West was suddenly airborn

"What...?" Chloe mumbled stunned

Chloe got a better look at the situation and saw that I had ran up and slugged West in the face. West flew into one of the wrecked houses and stood right back up

"Who the hell are you?" West growled

"I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!" I yelled

"Malik..." Chloe whimpered as a couple tears fell form her eyes

"You're gonna kick my ass?" West chuckled "Alright, I'll humor you"

"Jokes on you, basturd" I adjusted my goggles on my head "Let's go!"

 _((Excuse the shortness. Next time, a battle between captains. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	12. My Inner-Monster! Malik Unleashed!

_((Quick Recap: Abigail defeated Chloe in their duel. Malik has just engaged Marine Captain West in a fight))_

West and I were currently standing in the middle of a crumbled house. I got a good look at the man. He was big and was wearing huge metal gloves. I was exhausted from my sprint around the island but I was so mad I didn't care

"You look like you need a nap not a fight, boy" West smirked noticing I was panting

"I'm fine, you dick" I growled

"Fair enough. As my duty as a Marine, I'll kill you here" West ran forward "Atomic... Gong!"

West got ready to swing his large fist. I took his challenge and took him head-on

"Wild HAMMER!" I swung my fist

When our punches collided an explosion went off

"AHHH!" I went flying across the village and crahed into another house "What the hell...?"

"Impressed?" West asked

"No!" I snapped "What was that?!"

"I stole these from a pirate long ago. Each punch generates a powerful explosion" West explained

I groaned and stood back up "Noted... Like getting hit with a bomb"

West went at me aiming for another punch. I jumped out of the way but was still blown away by the blast. In the middle of rolling across the ground, West grabbed my leg and started slamming me against the ground. He concluded by holding me up by my collar and slugging me in the face. The explosion sent me into the forest. I finally came to a stop when I hit a big tree. I fell to the ground as smoke covered my entire head

"D-Dammit..." I winced

West ran into the forest after me. I got myself off the ground and charged at my enemy with my head forward

"Wild... Headbutt!" I ran full-speed into West and sent him back

West took the hit and tried to grabbed me. I managed to grab his wrist before he got me

"Wild Tasmanian Devil!" I spun as fast as I could and slammed West into multiple trees

I somehow spun my way to nearby waterfall. West use able to stop my spinning and throw me near the water

"Die!" West yelled

I was out of options so I decided to take West head-on. I swung my fist and took the explosion that followed. West didn't let up so I didn't either. With each punch I could feel my skin being burned and almost every bone in my hands and arms being fractured. I got a look at West's gauntlets and they had cracks in them

"Wild... Talon!" I swung my feet and slashed West across his chest

West grabbed my leg and and squeezed it tightly. Just like with my arms some bones in my legs cracked

"Ah!" I winced "Let me go, asshole!"

"As you wish" West smirked and threw me into the waterfall

I had to hang onto the wall behind the waterfall so I didn't drown in the water below. The water crashing down on me was zapping my strength faster than I expected. It took everything I had left but I kicked off the wall and was lucky enough to land on the ground. West didn't waste a second. He punched the ground sending himself into the air. On his way down he brought both of his fists down as hard as possible. I was still weak form the waterfall so I was unable to defend myself and was demolished by the hit. A fire broke out right after that. West walked out of the fire and started making his way back

"Damn nuisance" West grumbled

"You're one to talk..." I growled

West turned around to see me walking up. My skin was burnt and there was blood coming from my forehead and mouth. I noticed my shirt was practically burned off so just ripped it off. West looked closely at the sun on my chest and started laughing

"Oh I see. I get it now! You're... You're one of _them_ , aren't you?" West chuckled

I just stood there as darkness covered my eyes. I started to growl but West couldn't hear it

"Let me, boy. Do you know what happened to your savior?" West asked

Despite my teeth already being sharp, they grew even sharper

"Now I know why you're so pissed! You and these people have more in common than they'll ever know. I get it but I have to ask. How does it feel? Knowing that you shared their pain but there's nothing you can do about it" West taunted

I gave no response as he insulted me

"Fine, be that way" West ran forward "Atomic Gong!"

Just like before he swung his fist and I was engulfed in flames. West tried to pull his hand back but was stunned when he couldn't. When the smoke cleared West got a clear picture of the situation. I took the blast was holding his fist in place with my bare hand. I dug my claws into the glove and it exploded in the palm of my hand

"Ahh!" West yelled as his own hand was damaged

I opened my hand and pieces of the glove left out "You're... the kind of person... I hate the most"

West became furious and tried to hit me. Every swing missed as I simply moved out of the way. On the last swing I brushed his fist off and drove my own fist into West's face. West rolled back and came to stop with a scowl. I stepped into the light allowing West to see my eyes. My glare was of that of an angry predator. West was frozen for a moment but came by spinning and trying to kick me. I disappeared before getting hit

"Wild..." my voice said

West was looking around trying to find me "Where are you?! Where- Gah!"

I kicked him under the chin from below "Hoof!"

West was kncoked into the air. I jumped into the air and brought my fist down

"Sledgehammer!"

My punch sent West crashing into the ground. As I came down West rolled out of the way. I sped up and I slashed West across the face. I continued swinging my claws and delivered deep cuts all over West's body

I snarled and jabbed West in the stomach "Wild Needle!"

West coughed up some blood from my attack. He saw an opportunity and grabbed my arm. West proceeded to slam me into the ground and pin me there with his arm

"Basturd" I growled

"Atomic Onslaught!" West yelled

With the gauntlet he still had West started punching me over-and-over. Each hit drove my head deeper into the ground. The explosions helped. He kept up the until I was motionless in a smoking crater. West grabbed my leg, pulled me out of the crater and threw me to the side. West walked over and looked at my body. Every inch of skin from my head to my chest was charred. West growled and stepped on my face

"So much energy wasted on you, you worthless excuse for a pirate!" West yelled putting more pressure on his foot "Don't you know anything about this world?! You're nothing without power! And that's what I have, power! Then there's people like you... You try to change the order of the world! People like you should know their place, under the foot of people like me!"

That last comment made my hand twitch. West took his foot off of me and was starting to walk off before he turned back. He was stunned to see I was moving. I turned myself over to my stomach and started and to push myself off the ground

 _"People like you should know their place, under the foot of people like me!"_ West's voice echoed in my head "You... You..."

An image of a man holding a branding iron appeared in my mind. The man aimed the iron towards me everything went red

"You still wish to fight me?!" West spat

No words came out, only a deep snarl. Steam exited my mouth as I got in a pouncing position

"You're not human..." West mumbled

I sprung at West and tackled him. I was snapping my teeth at West but he was keeping me away with his arm

"Get off of me, monster!" West demanded

West kicked me off of him only for me to come flying back. West went to punch me his exploding glove but I bit it and took the blast. I tore the gauntlet apart with my teeth. After I was done with the glove I set my sights back on my enemy

"Ahh... Ahh... AHHHHHHH!" I roared

Back in the village, Chloe was sitting on her legs holding a teddy-bear she had found. Her eyes shot up when she heard my shout. She stood up and steadily walked towards the noise. At the moment, I was on top of West and was repeatedly driving my fist in my face. West managed to put to put his arms up to defend himself

"I won't let you- AHHH!" West suddenly yelled in pain

I stuck my claws in West's chest. He tried to move my hand but I wouldn't budge as slowly drove my sharp nails deeper. I was about to claw my way into his chest until I stopped

 _"Malik, you're not a monster..."_ a voice said in my head

I calmed down and took my nails from West's chest. I stood up and slowly walked off

"I'm not a monster... I won't let you tun me into one" I said "I escaped one Hell, I won't go to another one because of you"

"You..." West growled

"Me. The run-away... The rebel... The renegade" I replied

West was furious that I got the best of him. He got up and ran at me. I turned around and got socked under the chin

"Know your place, boy!" West yelled sent me into the sky

I coughed up blood as I soared through the air. I started to black out

 _"Malik, you're not a monster... But you are a pirate. And a true pirate protects his own and fights for his dream"_ the voice completed it's statement

Those words brought me back. I started to flip in mid-air

"What is he doing?" West asked himself

I sped up my rotation. I kept it up to the point to where I looked like a speeding wheel

"You've should've killed me when you had the chance! That chance is gone!" West yelled "I don't care if I have my weapons or not I'll still kill you!"

I finally started to descend "Wild..."

West tried to block with his arms but all the damage I inflicted had caught up to him all at once and he couldn't move them anymore

"What?!" West gasped "No!"

I came down and slammed the back of my foot on the top of West's head "Nail!"

After my attack West just stood there. I walked up to him and snapped my fingers in his face. West fell back right after that

 _ **MALIK VS. WEST! WINNER: MALIK!**_

That last hit did some serious damage to my foot so I limbed off. I ran into Chloe but she didn't look so good

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes" she nodded

"Cool..." I smiled and slowly fell forward "I was... worried..."

Chloe gasped and caught me. She wasn't a doctor so she didn't know what to do. She concluded that since I was the one who came back that I deafeated West

"Thank you..." Chloe whispered in my ear

Chloe sat on the ground and kept me close to her. She gently rubbed my head as I slept

"Hey!" a voice called

Chloe looked up and saw Donny, Abigail and Shem Shu running up. Chloe explained that I fought West and just made it back. Donny made a few clones and took me back to the village. Luckily there were still some builings where my crew could hold up for a while. Chloe wondered where are the people went and Abigail explained that they ran into Cleo and she took care of it

"Thank goodness" Chloe smiled and looked at me

I was on a couch wrapped up in bandages

"Will he be okay?" Chloe asked

"He's gonna have to take it easy for a long time but yeah. He'll be fine" Donny answered

"Believe me, Malik's been to Hell and back. He's pretty messed up now but he'll sleep it off" Abigail smirked

"You're going to leave after he wakes up, aren't you?" Chloe wondered

"That's probably best. After the rest of the Marines find out that our captain beat up their captain, they're not gonna be so happy" Donny said

"Sounds like a good idea" Cleo said walking in

"Sister" Chloe noticed

"Where are the people?" Abigail asked

"Back at the base" Cleo answered

Chloe got worried by that answer

"Relax. I gave clear instructions to those idiots to treat those people with the upmost respect. I also told them if I hear otherwise they'd deal with me" Cleo smirked causing her sister to calm down "Listen, I can give you cover for a day or two but after that you won't be able to stay. I'm gonna have this entire village rebuilt and then some. But when we're doing that you'll have to be gone or you'll be found"

"Got it" Abigail and Donny nodded

"Come on, Chloe" Cleo said

"Please take care" Chloe bowed and left with her sister

Back at the Marine base Chloe was sitting in her room quietly. She just sat on her bed with her eyes closed

Cleo poked her head in the room "Knock, knock"

"Come in" Chloe deadpanned

Cleo sat next to her "I know what you're thinking. Your friend, Abigail I think, told me that you two had a little showdown"

"Yes. She defeated me" Chloe said

"You're confused aren't you?" Cleo asked

"Somewhat" Chloe said

"You're a big girl, Chloe. You don't need me to make any decisions for you. I wanna let you know that you're my little sister and I love you. And that no matter what... I support you" Cleo smiled

Chloe leaned over and rested her head on Cleo's shoulder "I love you too"

"I know" Cleo smiled and kissed Chloe on the top of her head "Now get some sleep. Night"

"Goodnight" Chloe said as Cleo left the room

After a few minutes of thinking to herself, Chloe walked over to the on her desk mirror. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a kunai knife. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rose the knife to her head. The next day, back at the village, I finally woke up

"I feel so much better!" I laughed

"Malik, calm down! You're still hurt!" Donny demanded

"Told you he'd sleep it off" Abigail smirked

Shem jumped up on me and started licking my face

"Good to see you too, buddy" I smiled

"If you're well enough to laugh, you're well enough to make a run for it" Abigail said "We gotta go"

"Now?" I asked

"Yes, now!" Abigail yelled

My crew and I left the house we were in a left. We made our way through the woods towards the sea

"I hope our boat's still there" I said

"Excuse me" a soft voice said from behind us

Donny turned around "Who are you?"

Abigail and I turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She had short light brown hair, was holding a small briefcase and was wearing a maid's outfit. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent

"Chloe?" I asked

"Chloe?!" Abigail and Donny gasped

"Why do you look like that?" Donny asked

"Seriously" Abigail said

"I've changed who I am. Inside and out" Chloe walked up "And I've come to an important decision"

"Really? What's that?" Abigail asked

"I wish to come along with you" Chloe smiled

"Huh?!" my crew and I gasped

"I want to sail with your crew. I want to fight by your side and die for you if need be" Chloe explained "Please?"

"Not that I'm not cool with you joining us but... you're a Marine" Donny said

"If you do not want to accompany you, I understand" Chloe replied

"Are you kidding?" I smiled "Of course you can come!"

Chloe smiled at my answer and bowed "Thank you. My life is now yours, Malik-sama"

 _"Sama?"_ we repeated

"That's a new one" I said

Chloe walked up and leaned close to my ear "I want you to be the one that puts me back together"

I tilted my head "Hm?"

Abigail and Donny couldn't hear Chloe's statement because she was whispering

"Ahem!" Abigail spoke up "Now that we got that out of the way, can we go?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Cleo yelled on the top of a hill

Cleo brought a small army with her. I looked at the situation and grinned

Chloe stepped forward "Everyone... I won't lie. I've- Oh!"

Chloe gasped when I suddenly picked her up "Been captured! You'll never see her again!"

I laughed and ran away with Chloe in my arms and the rest of my crew right behind me

"After them!" Cleo called out

The Marines chased us. It took a minute but we managed to get away

"What was that?!" Donny growled

I laughed "I thought it'd be funny"

"Funny he says" Abigail rolled her eyes "You can put her down now"

I noticed I was still holding Chloe so I put her down "Sorry"

"It's okay" Chloe smiled

"Alright, let's move!" I cheered

 _((I hoped you liked that battle. There's a whole other side to Malik, huh? Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	13. An Underground Factory? Enter Tyson!

_((Quick Recap: Malik defeated Marine Captain West and accepted Chloe to the crew))_

We headed towards the ocean but our boat was in the opposite direction. By the time we realized that we figured there were too many Marines to be bothered with

"Malik-sama, do we have no ship?" Chloe asked

"Not at the moment. Maybe we can _borrow_ one of those" I grinned gesturing to one of the Marine ships close by

"Isn't that stealing?" Donny asked

"First, he said borrow. Second, we're pirates, who cares?" Abigail smirked

"Oh yeah" Donny shrugged

Abigail and I took off to get our transportation while Donny, Shem and Chloe stayed back to make sure Cleo's army hadn't caught up

"Hey, what was with your sister? Why'd she attack us?" Donny wondered

"I don't know. Maybe she's mad at me for betraying the Marines" Chloe assumed

"I meant to ask you about that. I wouldn't say it's impossible for a Marine to go pirate but it sure is rare. Why would you do something like that?" Donny replied

"Why?" Chloe looked over to Abigail and I throwing soldiers overboard and smiled "Because of our captain. When West destroyed those people's homes, Malik fought for them. He's a good man"

"I see" Donny smiled

"Hey!" I yelled

Abigail and I had cleared off the ship. The rest of my crew got on board and we started sailing off. Before we got far I caught the scent of someone familiar. I ran to the back of the ship and saw someone standing on the edge of the island. The others stood next to me. Donny handed me a telescope, when I got a closer look at the figure I smiled

"What?" Abigail asked noticing my happy face

I gave the telescope to the swordwoman and she took a look

"Gotcha" Abigail smirked

"Let me see!" Donny looked through telescope and smiled "Hey Chloe, I think you should look at this"

When Chloe looked through the tube she gasped. Cleo was the one standing there and she had a bright smile on her face

 _"Chloe, please be careful. I know it's gonna take a while to fully accept this new role in your life but... you're with good people and I can tell they'll take care of you. You have a new family now. It's gonna be difficult but we'll find a way to keep in touch. You're gonna be okay, little sister... I love you so much! Please don't ever forget that!"_ Cleo thought and started crying

Chloe sniffled as tears poured out of her eyes. Both sisters started crying on the spot

"I love you!" the sisters yelled to each other

We all smiled as we waved goodbye to Cleo. After we were out of sight, Donny theorized that Cleo didn't necessarily attack us, she was going along with my game

"She always did have a strange sense of humor" Chloe said wiping her eyes off

I laughed "You're sister's awesome!"

"That aside, we should really talk about what we're gonna do" Donny said

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked

"Well let's review some things... We beat up the Marine Captain, stole one of their ships, and _kidnapped_ one of their own. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens next" Donny explained

"What happens?" I wondered

"I guess it does..." Donny sighed

"Once we ditch the ship it'll be easier to get away. We'll sail for as long as we can and get off first chance we get" Abigail ordered

Donny nodded at Abigail's plan and Chloe was just looking at me

I noticed her staring at me "What?"

"Is that the plan?" Chloe asked

"Of course" I nodded

"Understood" Chloe bowed

It was clear to everyone that Chloe wouldn't make a move without my say so. She definately had that _follow-the-leader_ personality down. We had been sailing for a few days and it had been paradise. Chloe's cooking was gonna make this adventure a lot better. Whenever we finished eating, Chloe would clean the entire ship to the point where you could eat off any random surface

"Chloe doesn't just cook, she can clean her ass off" Abigail commented

"Yeah she's more like a maid then a chef" Donny laughed

"Do pirates have maids?" I asked

"We do now" Abigail shrugged

"Maid?" Chloe spoke up walking up

"We're sorry. Is that demeaning?" Donny frowed

"Not at all" Chloe smiled "Oh, I don't believe I've asked this yet but what are all of your roles?"

"Well you already know our fearless captain" Abigail said gesturing over to me wresting Shem Shu over a piece of meat "Shem's the mascot, Donny's our doctor and I'm the swordswoman"

"I see" Chloe deadpanned

"Something wrong?" Donny wondered

"No. It's just that the average pirate crew has countless members. We only seem to have 5" Chloe explained

I managed to get the meat and pin Shem down "Well we're not your average pirate crew, are- Ah!"

Shem had pushed off the ground started wrestling with me again. Everyone laughed as I was clearly losing to my dog

"No. You're clearly not" Chloe giggled

After sailing for a couple more hours we saw an island covered by fog not too far away. I was on the mast so I could see how big the island was. At first it looked like it had a thick jungle but when we got close enough I realized I was wrong. There was no nature at all but instead there was a huge city

I grew excited very quickly "There's definately a party on that island! Let's go!"

"Yes" Chloe bowed and went to turn the ship towards the island

"What part of you says there's a party there?" Abigail growled

"Instincts" I answered hanging upsidedown by my legs

"Hm..." Abigail thought about it for a moment "Fair enough"

The second the ship hit shore I jumped off

"Where are you going?!" Donny called out

"A new island, dude! I gotta explore it!" I hollored back and ran ahead

"Hey wait up!" Donny pleaded getting off the ship and running after me with Shem

"Those two idiots..." Abigail grumbled

"Should we not follow them?" Chloe asked

The swordswoman sighed "I really don't to but if we don't they'll probably die out there. Boys right? Chloe?"

Chloe had vanished. She was running on the railing and had jumped off the front of the ship. Chloe flipped in the air, landed on the ground and ran into the city

"Chloe! Wait for me! Hey!" Abigail made her way into town

I always preferred jungles and forests because that was my element but the big cities were cool too. Donny and Shem caught up with me and we got a good look at our surroundings. The entire city looked like it should be run by robots. The buildings had turning gears and there were lifts and tubes all over the place

"Cool!" Donny and I cooed

I jumped up and started walking on one of the turning gears on the side of a building "This place is awesome!"

Donny walked onto one of the lifts and and started going towards a roof with Shem. I hopped off the gear to where Donny was and rode the rest of the way up with him. When we got to the roof, I climbed even higher on the antenna to scope the city

"Donny, did the girls come with you?" I asked

"I don't know. I was following you" Donny answered

I jumped down to my cousin's level "Let's explore some more and go look for them after"

"You're the boss" Donny shrugged

I smirked and took off for some roof-running. Donny climbed on Shem's back and followed me. We boys jumped across the rooftops. We were going so fast we didn't even realize we went right over the girls' heads

Chloe looked up when we flew over

"What is it?" Abigail asked

"Nothing" Chloe shook her head

Abigail shrugged and kept walking

"Excuse me, Abigail..." Chloe mumbled

"Hm?" Abigail hummed

"As long we're here... would you like to... shop, perhaps?" Chloe blushed

Abigail stopped at the questions "Sh-Shop..?"

"Yes" Chloe nodded "My whole life revolved around training. I was never given the chance to act like a normal girl. I've read in thin books that girls like to shop and gossip and such"

"Thin books? You mean magazines?" Abigail wondered

"I believe so" Chloe said

"Gotcha. So you say for as long as you can remember, you never got to do normal girl stuff?" Abigail asked

The maid nodded causing the swordswoman to laugh. Chloe was confused to to why Abigail was laughing

"I'm sorry" Abigail apolagized finally calming down "It's just that... you're preaching to the choir, sister"

"Sister?" Chloe mumbled

"My mother started training me when I was just a little girl. I never got the luxary of shopping or gossiping either. I'm not even sure if I like it or not. Sad isn't it?" Abigail laughed again "What the hell? You never know what you like or not until you try, right? Let's do it. I'm sure the boys will be fine until we're done"

"Understood" Chloe nodded and started pulling Abigail by her hand "Come, sister"

"Excuse me?" Abigail said

The girls went to a clothes store and shopped around. Abigail admitted she wasn't a huge fan of hobby but since it was Chloe she was with and not some peppy girl who looses it over the sight of glitter she could tolerate it. After a little while the girls were satified and left to look for Donny, Shem Shu and me. Abigail was now wearing a grey shoulderless sweater and black skinny jeans while Chloe was dressed in a white t-shirt, short black leggings and pink and black flannel shirt tied around her waist. Chloe put on some sunglasses and handed Abigail a pair

"When did you get these? I didn't see you pick 'em up" Abigail commented

"I stole them" Chloe deadpanned

"Don't you mean borrowed?" Abigail smirked

"No. I stole them and have no intention in returning them" Chloe replied

Abigail laughed and put on the glasses "That's my girl"

It took a minute but the girls finally ran into my group and we had changed outfits too. I was wearing a blue sleeveles shirt with a black claw-mark design and long shorts while Donny was wearing a green collared shirt and a visor. Even Shem was weaing a couple wristbands on his front legs

"Aww. You two look cute" I laughed

Abigail kicked me away not even a second later "Why'd you laugh after saying that?!"

"I'm sorry..." I winced

There was a loud crash and a guy was ran past me. He had dark purple hair and was wearing an open jean jacket with no shirt underneath and some dogtags around his neck. He was holding some boxes and was being chased by some guys

"Excuse me, man!" the guy called out

"What was that about?" Donny asked helping me up

"I knew something exciting was bound to happen" I grinned and followed the angry men

"Here we go again..." Abigail and Donny sighed

My crew followed close behind me as we tried to keep up with the men. We ended up in an empty alley and the guy who was being chased had disappeared

"Where'd he go?!" one of the men growled

"Dammit!" another one yelled

The men grumbled and walked off. I looked around the alley in search of anything

"Someone just doesn't vanish into thin air, yes?" Chloe asked

"That's weird hearing that from a ninja" Donny smirked

Shem was sniffing around the edges of the walls. He kept at it and until he until he stopped and started barking. I went to where Shem was and tapped the wall. It sounded hollow

"I think there's a door here" I said

Donny and I felt around and found a hidden door with staircase behind it

"Jackpot!" I smiled

We walked down the stairs to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. In the middle of the room was a huge structure that looked like a spine and ribs

"What is this thing?" I wondered "It's huge"

"It's a keel" Chloe spoke up "It's the backbone of a ship"

"So someone's building a ship down here? Why? There's no way it'll be able to get out to sea when it's done" Donny commented

I walked around the structure and looked it over. I heard quiet footsteps as if someone was trying to sneak off coming from behind me. I narrowed my vision and saw someone sneaking down a hallway. I ran and chased the man. He saw me coming and took off himself. I chased him into a room filled with a bunch of machines and I had lost sight of the the man. I walked around the room and kept an eye out for my prey. I stopped when I heard a creaking sound. One of the machines got lifted up by the man I was chasing. I got a good look and realized it was the purple-haired guy from earlier

"What are you...?!" I gasped

"Get out!" the guy grunted and threw the machine

"Whoa!" I jumped out of the way and rushed at my opponent "Wild Hammer!"

"Spartan..." he rotated and and swung his foot "Roundhouse!"

The collision of our attacks shook the ground. We separated and regained our footing. We glared at each other for a quick minute and engaged in a fist fight. This guy was strong, even when I blocked his punches it felt like it was doing some damage. He kicked me in the stomach and sent me into some machine with a huge arm. I tore the arm off and swung it at my attacker

He raised his fist and dropped it when arm came at him, crushing it "Spartan Smash!"

"Wild..." I flipped over the man and grabbed his shoulders "Catapult!"

When my feet hit the ground I threw the man as hard as I could. He slammed into the wall and created a crater in the process. He fell to the ground just to get back up

"You're strong" I grinned

"So are you" he smirked "Oh, and even though we're in the middle of beating the crap out of each other, the name's Tyson"

I flashed my sharp teeth and adjusted my goggles "Malik"

"Nice to meet ya" Tyson said dusting himself off

We ran at each other at full speed. Out of nowhere, Chloe slid in and tripped Tyson in the progress. He flew through the air and crashed into me. We rolled for a few yards and slammed into an pile of scrap metal

"Ow..." Tyson and I groaned

"Malik-sama, I'm sorry" Chloe frowned

I rolled out of the rubble and Abigail put her sword to Tyson's neck

Tyson put his hands up "Whoa, whoa, take it easy..."

"Word of advice, big man. NEVER tell me to take it easy" Abigail growled

"Why'd you attack me?" I asked

"'Cause you were chasing me" Tyson glared

"'Cause you were being so sneaky!" I yelled

"'Cause you broke into my house!" he countered

Tyson and I got in each other's face and growled

"Wait, you live down here?" Donny asked

Tyson stood up straight and I fell forward into the trash again

"Yeah, with my dad" Tyson smiled

"So you were justified to attack. We're the ones to broke into your home" Chloe explained

I pulled myself out of the junk pile "Oh. Sorry, man"

"Well, you guys don't look like you you came here to cause trouble so... water under the bridge" Tyson shrugged

"Cool. Hey, what's with the thing in the other room?" I asked

"The keel" Chloe said

"Yeah, that" I nodded

"That's..." Tyson looked down "Dad's dying wish..."

We all became wide-eyed at Tyson's answer

 _((Next time, someone makes a quick comeback and the crew is rewarded. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	14. Carry On His Will! Sail, Vladnir!

_((Quick Recap: The crew met Tyson, a young man who is building a ship from scratch in an underground warehouse))_

Tyson was giving us a tour of his underground home and I was telling him how we came to this island

"So... not only did you kick this West guy's ass but you took his most loyal subordinate too?" Tyson laughed

"That's a way of putting it but yeah, I guess" I smiled

Tyson laughed even harder "Oh man! That's hilarious!"

We entered a room where a man was writing sitting a desk with some crutches on the side. He had purple hair and couple shades lighter than Tyson's and an x-shaped scar on his right cheek

"Hey, Dad" Tyson said making himself known

"There you are. Where have you been?" Tyson's father asked

"Hehehe... Oh hey, meet my new friends" Tyson chuckled dodging the question

Tyson's dad reached for the crutches and used them to make his way over to us. We all got a clear view to way he needed them. Tyson's dad was missing his left leg

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tyreese" he smiled

"Hello, sir, I'm Abigail. This is Malik, Donny, Chloe and Shem Shu" Abigail greeted

"Dude, what happened to your leg?" I asked

Donny and Abigail immediately slammed me into the ground. Tyreese laughed

"It's okay. I got into an accident a few years ago. Cost me my leg and if that wasn't enough I got this as well" Tyreese smirked pointing to his scar

"What happened?" I wondering right before Abigail put her sword near my face

"Shut up, you moron!" Abigail growled "Tyreese, you don't have to answer that"

"I like your friends, Tyson. They're funny" Tyreese said walking back over to his desk

The desk was filled with blueprints for a ship. The measurements on the paper showed that the ship was designed to be huge with three masts and whole level under the deck

"The keel, is this what it's for? This ship?" Chloe asked

"It is. You never know how much time you have left in this world so before my ticket gets punched I plan on building this entire thing" Tyreese explained

"Do you plan to just leave it down here?" Donny asked

"Plans have been made" Tyreese said

"Malik-sama, it's getting quite late. Perhaps we should find a place to sleep tonight" Chloe suggested

"I guess you're right. Thanks for letting us in your home, Tyreese" I smiled

"No problem. How long are you planning to stay on the island?" Tyreese asked

"I dunno. For as long as we can?" I shrugged

"There's a hotel not far from here. It's nice and cheap. You'll be comfortable there" Tyson explained

"Thanks" we all thanked

We left back out the hidden door in the alley and headed to the hotel. Donny, Shem and I were in one room while the Abigail and Chloe were next door. Donny and I stayed up all night making jokes until we passed out around 3 o'clock in the morning. The next morning, Donny woke up when the girls shook him awake

"Donny, wake up. Malik's gone" Abigail told him

"Huh..?" Donny yawned

"Where'd he go?" she asked

"I don't know. He was here when I fell asleep" Donny shrugged

"Perhaps Shem Shu can track him down" Chloe spoke up

My crew followed Shem to the alley with the hidden door

"Malik came back here?" Donny wondered

"I hope Tyson and Tyreese are not in any trouble" Chloe worried

When they made their way down to the warehouse they gasped at the sight. More had been added to the keel and it looked more like an actual ship

"Hey guys!" I waved noticing my crew had walked in

"There you are" Donny smiled

"What are you doing here?" Abigail asked

"I couldn't sleep so I came back here and Tyreese said I could help build the ship" I explained

"I can only go so far" Tyreese shrugged

"Malik's no shipwright but he's the heart of one" Tyson smirked

I tilted my head "Thanks?"

Chloe looked at how much I was helping and stepped up "How may I be of service?"

"I'm sorry?" Tyreese said

"Malik-sama has been working for hours. I wish to help to take make things easier on him" Chloe pleaded

"Well if you want, we could use some help with the rudder" Tyreese suggested

Chloe nodded and jumped onto the ship. Donny mentioned he never got to build and that he could help with his ability. Tyson's dad said that'd be a big help. Donny made a few clones and got to work

"Tyreese, can I talk to you for a moment?" Abigail asked

"Sure" Tyreese shrugged

"Cool. Keep up the good work guys!" Abigail called out as she left

"Hey!" Donny, Tyson and I yelled

Tyreese made his way to his office and sat at his desk "What can I help you with?"

"I'm not one for sugar coating stuff so I'll just be blunt. Yesterday Tyson said this ship was your _dying wish_ , what's that about?" Abigail wondered

Tyreese started laughing "I'm sorry it's just that you kept pounding Malik when you thought he was stepping over his boundaries and now you're doing it! Ah, to be young"

"My curiousity got the best of me. You don't look ill. How is this a dying wish?" Abigail commented

"Take a good look at me, Abigail. When I had my accident, I was lucky enough to make it out with this much of me. I'm limited. I can't do the things Vlad and I had planned"

"Vlad?" Abigail asked

"My carpenting master. He taught me everything I know about building ships and passed that down to my son. His dream was to build the ship that could conquer any sea. Sail through any storm. Reach the ends of the world! But... his time in this world came to an end. Then I hoped I could inherit his will and pick up where he left off, but destiny had other plans, as you can see" Tyreese explained gesturing to his lower half "I know I won't be able to sail that ship but I still want to build a ship that's capable of doing everything Vlad dreamed of. I just hope that'll be enough"

Abigail was silent for a moment '...I'm... so sorry about your master. He sounded like a good man"

Tyreese smirked "He was a pain in the ass, grumpy old man... But he was a good man. He and Tyson got along great when he just little"

"Hey, I'm no carpenter or anything but since my crewmates are helping out it wouldn't hurt to learn a thing or two just for the hell of it, right?" Abigail shrugged

Tyreese saw through Abigail's _too cool to admit I wanna help_ personality and led her back to the ship in progress. The work was hard but fun. None of us had built anything like this before. Tyson and his father spent the next few days yelling about where things are supposed to go. Everyday we were so tired from working, we didn't even have enough energy to go back to the hotel so we just crashed at Tyreese's place. Tyson and I got all three masts in place and Donny was acting like a lookout in the crow's nest. The Chloe got the sails hooked up to them all. Tyson called Abigail and asked her to do something with the front of the ship. He showed her a picture and she took out her swords. Abigail slashed the front of of boat and turned it into an awesome figurehead shaped like a dog. I couldn't tell if it was some kind of wolf of Abigail's version of Shem Shu but Shem seemed to like it. Another night had passed and I had gotten up for a late night snack when I heard some knocking. It turned out to be Tyson still at work by himself. He looked like he was in the zone so I didn't want to bother him. I had lost track of how much longer we were there but in my defense, my focus was on the new ship we just got done building. It looked just like the blueprints

"It's done..." Tyreese mumbled and started to tear up "Do you see it, Vlad?"

"It's awesome!" I yelled "All this time I thought breaking stuff was the only fun thing to do, I was wrong!"

"It's miraculous" Chloe smiled

Tyreese made his way to the side of the ship and placed his hand on it "Malik... could you come here a moment?"

I walked up "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... Just building this ship isn't enough. Vlad's dream was his ship reaching the ends of the world. It can't do that if it's just sitting down here" Tyreese explained

"Vlad..." I mumbled

Tyreese had told me Vlad's story when I came here the other night so I knew how frustrated he felt at the idea of his master's dream sitting in the dark and collecting dust

"Malik, I'd like to ask a favor" Tyreese said

"Go ahead" I nodded

Tears started to pour out of Tyreese's eyes "Take this ship. Take it and sail the seas!"

"Me?" I gasped

"Dad..." Tyson mumbled

I took a moment to process Tyreese's request "I-"

Out of nowhere, an alarm went off. Shem barked constantly at the siren

"What is that?!" Donny panicked

"This isn't good..." Tyreese gulped

"What?" Abigail asked

"A Marine fleet is closing in on the island!" Tyreese announced

"Huh?!" we all gasped

Tyreese explained that that specific alarm only goes off when more than three Marine ships close in and at the same time. My crew and Tyson made our way back up to the surface and onto a rooftop. I looked through some binoculars and saw some ships getting close to the island

"One... Two... Uhh... I count seven" I said

"Let's not freak out. They could be here for anyone" Donny chuckled

Chloe took the binoculars and took a look "Not likely"

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked

"Because West is on that ship" Chloe deadpanned

"Say what?!" I gasped and looked through the binoculars again at West who looked like he should be in a hospital bed instead of a warship "Yeah, that's for us..."

"How did find us?!" Donny freaked

"Probably the stolen ship we casully left on the shore" Abigail theorized

"Oh yeah..." I mumbled "Now that I think about it probably shoulda hid that"

Everyone sighed and nodded. We went back underground and saw Tyreese knocking over boxes in search of something

"Dad, what are you doing?" Tyson asked

"The button!" Tyreese yelled

"Button?" we wondered

I looked down and saw something in Tyreese's back pocket "Is that it?"

"Huh?" Tyreese pulled out a little remote with a single button on it and laughed "Oh yeah! In the panick I forgot I keep it on me!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Tyson and I snapped

"All of you, get on!" Tyreese ordered

"The ship? Why?" Abigail asked

"Just do it" Tyreese grumbled

"You heard the man, come on!" I called out jumping onto the boat

My crew followed me and Tyson went by his father

"Dad, what's going on?" Tyson panicked

Tyreese looked back-and-forth at his son and the ship "Malik! I have another request!"

"Hm?" I hummed

"Take Tyson!" Tyreese pleaded

"What?!" Tyson gasped

"Go with them, Tyson. Do it!" the man begged

"I can't, I won't! Dad, I'm not afraid of the Marines. Push comes to shove, we'll just stay down here 'til they leave" Tyson smiled

"It's not about the Marines! I haven't been fair to you, Tyson. Keeping you down here for something I did. I want you to go with them so you can finally see the world like you always told me when you were little. Go with them, take care of your new home. Also... carry on Vlad's will, I pass it to you!" Tyreese cried happily

 _"Dad..."_ Tyson thought

Tyreese balanced himself on his crutches and kicked Tyson onto the ship with his only foot "Go!"

After Tyson landed on the ship, Tyreese took a deep breath and hit the button on the remote. The floor shook and started to lower itself

"What's happening?!" I wondered

The floor went down some more and water started to fill in hole from the bottom

"Emergency Tactic: Shooting Star!" Tyreese called out

The wall opened up and tunnel was shown. The black of the floor rose up to an angle and ship went down the tunnel

"AHHHHH!" we yelled as we went flying down the tunnel

"TYSON! I THOUGHT YOUR DAD LIKED US, WHY IS TYRNA KILL US?!" I yelled in fear

"DON'T ASK ME!" Tyson yelled back

The tunnel turned out to be a ramp and went from aiming downward to facing up. The ship going down all that way was for picking up speed. There was a light at the end of the tunnel

"AHHH! WE'RE DYING!" Donny cried

"No, that's sunlight! This thing leads outside!" Abigail called out

The ship shot out of the tunnel and into the sky. West gasped as our ship flew over his fleet. The ship came down behind the Marines. We groaned and stood up from the crash

"Ah..." I winced "Donny... headcount..."

"Everyone present and accounted for, captain..." Donny said taking a look around just to fall back on his face

We all managed to shake off that landing. We looked at the ship it surprisingly took the flight

"Man, this thing is sturdy" Abigail commented

"Of course it is. It was Vlad's design!" Tyson grinned

"Tyson, if you want we can take you back" I told him

Tyson looked around before smirking at me "Nah. Someone's gotta look after this ship, right? And you guys are far from being shipwrights"

"So you mean..." Donny smiled

"I'll stay. I'll join youir crew, if you'll me that is" Tyson nodded

"It's no question! Alright! We got a ship and a shipwright!" I cheered

"Yeah!" everyone cheered

"Speaking of the ship, what are we gonna name it?" Tyson asked

"You name ships?" Chloe asked

"If you care about them, yeah" Tyson smirked

Chloe gently rubbed the railing "I care about our ship"

"What do you think, Malik?" Abigail asked

"Name, name..." Malik mumbled "Oh!"

"Think of something?" Donny wondered

"Yeah! I wanna let people know there's a reason this ship exists. I name this ship after the man dreamed of this day! Ship, I dub thee... The Vladnir!" I yelled

"Vladnir?" everyone repeated

I smiled and nodded "Sounds good, huh?"

"I like it" Chloe smiled

"Works for me" Abigail shrugged and smirked

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Donny nodded

Shem Shu barked and wagged his tail

Tyson looked up _"Don't worry, Vlad. Dad trusted me with your will and I won't let you down!"_

"How about you, Tyson? What do you think?" I asked

Tyson came back to reality and smiled "I like it, cap"

I grinned "Nice!"

Tyson ran to the back of the ship and took the helm

I threw my fist in the air "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered

 _((Next time, the crew gets settled into their new home. Also, they receive some exciting news. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	15. Today I Take My Revenge! Abigail's Rage!

_((Quick Recap: Malik's crew was given a pirate ship from their new shipwright's father. They named the ship the Vladnir and casted off))_

I ran around around the ship with a smile. I wanted to see every inch of my new home. Shem Shu must've thought it was a game because he was chasing me

"Malik, calm down. The ship's not going anywhere" Abigail said

"Wahoo!" I shouted as I ran up the mast

"Jeez" Abigail glared

"Since you've got all this energy, how bout we take a tour?" Tyson asked me

I jumped down "Sounds good"

The only time I got a close look at the ship was when we were building it. Taking a good look on how it turned out sounded like a good idea. We went to the kitchen first where Chloe was cleaning up. The pantry wasn't as stocked up as I expected but Chloe said we'd go shopping for supplies at our next stop. There was a large table in the middle of the room and a bar. Chloe asked if she could get some things to decorate when we went shopping, of course I said yes. I remembered a long time ago someone telling me that every home needed _a woman's touch_ , I'm guessing this is what they meant. We walked in on Donny in his new office. He was nose-deep in some medical book and he didn't even notice us. The room looked like a standard doctor's office. Tyson and I made our way to the level under the deck and he showed me the boys' room. There were large rectangular-shaped holes in the walls with cushions, pillows and blankets in them. I counted six of them

"Those are the beds?" I asked

Tyson climbed in one of the beds "Yeah. There's a lot more space than it looks. Check it out"

I hopped into a bed and noticed how much room there was "Nice"

Shen tried to climb in the same bed as I was but I pushed him off. I suggested we checked out the girls' room next but Tyson said we should probably get there permission. I thought about what he said and agreed. I ran out the deck where Abigail was just staring out at sea

"Abby! I'm checking out your room, okay?!" I yelled

"Yeah, yeah..." Abigail mumbled

"That's not asking for permission!" Tyson yelled

The girls' room was different from the boys'. They had actual beds, three on one side and three on the other side

"How come they get beds and we get holes in the walls?" I complained

"'Cause I'm a gentleman. What kind of man would give a woman that kind of sleeping arrangement?" Tyson replied

I spit my tongue out. Our next stop was the washroom. I confused it for showers for a locker room. There were multiple shower heads on the walls and a huge tub right in the middle. I walked over and turned on the water but jumped when I felt how hot it was

"Ow!" I winced

"Oh yeah, the knobs are a little touchy" Tyson said

"How 'bout a little warning next time, ya jerk?!" I yelled

Tyson said there were some things he forgot to do so we separated. I walked out and saw Abigail in the same spot from last time

"Abby, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah" Abigail nodded "I'm just tryna wrap my head around this whole _home_ thing. It's been a while since I had one so I'm just wrapping my head around it. I can't remember last time I had a home to call my own. A place to lay head at night. A place to fight for"

I sat cross-legged on the ground "The last home I had was Chelsey's shed. It was small but it was mine. Now we have Vladnir"

"Y'know some people consider their ships as a member of their family" Abigail smirked "Malik, Vladnir doubles as our home and our friend. I don't want you hurting it, understand?"

I smiled and nodded "Got it!"

Donny walked past and looked up at a bird "Hey, is that bird holding something?"

Chloe walked out of the kitchen and recognized the bird "That's the News Coo"

"News Coo?" I wondered

"They deliver newspapers around the world" Chloe explained

"I never read a newspaper before" I shrugged

"Why is a part of me not surprised by that?" Abigail smirked

The bird flew down and gave Donny a paper. Donny paid the creature and it flew off. My cousin flipped through the paper. I wanted to see if the newspaper was a big deal or not so I stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. It seemed pretty boring, it was just a bunch of words and barley any pictures. I was about to walk off until I noticed something sticking out of the middle of the paper. It turned out to be another sheet of paper but this one was special

"GUYS!" I yelled

Everyone rushed to my side. Shem got startled by my loud voice ran around in circles

"Ah! What?! What's the matter?!" Donny panicked

"Malik-sama!" Chloe gasped

"What's wrong?!" Abigail asked and pulling out her swords

"Is it the Marines?! It's that West guy again, I bet" Tyson glared

I started laughing and held up the paper "Check it out!"

It was a picture of me where I was looking to the side, flashing my sharp teeth with a grin and was wearing my goggles on my forehead

"Is that..?" Donny mumbled

"A wanted poster. Huh, they really got your good side" Tyson added

"I agree" Chloe nodded

Abigail took the paper form me and looked it over "Wanted Dead or Alive... _Renegade_ Malik? Worth... 20,000,000 berries?!"

"20,000,000?!" everyone gasped

"It must've been West" Chloe concluded

"What a sore loser" Tyson grumbled

"What's a _Renegade_?" Donny asked

"Renegade, noun, a person who deserts and betrays an organization, country, or set of principles" Chole deadpanned

"You're a dictionary now?" Donny mumbled

I laughed "I'm wanted! Awesome!"

"This is serious, Malik! A lot of people are gonna be hunting you now!" Donny said

"Donny, this is a good thing. We're making a name for ourselves now" I smiled

"This name says, _Here I am, come kill me_ " Donny grumbled

"I guess you're right" I said looking at the poster again "Gotta admit, it is a nice picture, though"

Donny shrugged "True"

Abigail started to walk off "Well while you drool over each other, I'm gonna go get washed up. Chloe, wash my back?"

"Yes" Chloe followed

As the girls left, Tyson and I talked about my bounty and Donny went back to his paper. Not far from where we were, there was a small craft sailing in our direction. On the small boat was a single man who dressed mainly in black, had a cross-shaped necklace and a large black blade on his blade. He just sat there and was looking at my wanted poster

"Another rookie... Just like the one with the strawhat" the man mumbled

Donny was done with his paper and was now looking out at sea with a telescope "Nothing but ocean as far as the eye can... Hm?"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There's a guy out there" Donny said

"One guy? By himself? In the middle of the ocean?" Tyson wondered

The doctor handed the shipwright the telescope "Yeah he's just sitting there"

Tyson looked out "Wow, there really is. Is that some kind of raft?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the man "He looks he means buisness"

"You can see all the way out there?" Tyson asked

"Not all that well but yeah" I nodded "Who is that guy?"

"I don't know but if he's just sailing by himself he must be strong" Donny assumed "We should probably go around him"

My instincts told me he was right "Yeah... I think you're right. Tyson"

"On it" Tyson ran to the helm and turned the ship

The girls walked up wearing their normal outfits. They noticed the ship was changing it's course

"What's going on?" Abigail asked

"No big deal. Just getting out of some guy's way" I answered

"A guy?" Abigail wondered

"Take a look" Donny said tossing them the telescope

Chloe caught it and looked out and Abigail was starting to walk off

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked

"My room. It's just some guy, right? I don't care" Abigail shrugged

Donny pointed the maid in the direction of the man and she gasped "That's..."

"What's the matter?" Donny wondered concerned

"That man... That's one of the Seven Warlords... Dracule _Hawk-Eye_ Mihawk" Chloe explained

Just before Abigail entered the girls' room she stopped. Her eyes went wide and a bead of sweat went down her face

"Mi... Mihawk..." Abigail mumbled

"A Warlord? Seriously? I've heard of those guys. There supposed to be like some of the toughest pirates in the world" I spoke up

"Yeah. And the Warlords are the only pirates that actually work for the government, meaning they're above the law" Tyson said

Abigail snatched the telescope form Chloe and looked at the man "Tyson! Turn the ship towards him!"

"What? Why?" Tyson asked

"Just do it!" Abigail yelled

I looked in Abigail's eyes. She looked furious

"Abby... Are you okay?" I gulped "You're making me nervous"

"I need a flare" Abigail growled

"Huh?" we all wondered

"A flare! Or firework or something!" the swordswoman yelled "I need to signal him!"

"We you want one so bad, I can make one" Chloe said

Chloe took a bottle of liquor, soaked a rag, stuck it in the bottle and light the rag on fire

"Here" Chloe deadpanned

"Malik, throw this at him!" Abigail demanded

"You want e to throw a flaming bottle at a Warlord?!" I gasped

"Do it!" she yelled

I sighed and did what I was told. I ran to the front of the ship, narrowed my eyes and threw the bottle. The bottle soared through the air at Mihawk. Donny took the telescope and looked at what was happening

"Well?" Tyson asked

Mihawk didn't even look at the bottle as he caught it

"He caught it! He didn't look at it and he caught it!" Donny called out

 _Hawk-Eye_ glared at the Vladnir

"Okay... He's looking at us. We have his attention, now what?" Donny gulped

"Now... he dies" Abigail growled

"You're gonna kill him?!" Donny and I gasped

"I've waited years for this. Now I can take my revenge" Abigail mumbled

"Revenge?" Donny mumbled

Chloe and I got worried "Abby..." "Sister..."

Mihawk drifted next to the Vladnir and jumped onboard. Shem barked and growled at the man

"You dropped this" Mihawk deadpanned and tossed the bottle at me

I was actually kinda nervous and I almost didn't catch it. I put the fire out and set the bottle down. Mihawk just stood there glaring at us with his vicious eyes

The Warlord recognized my face form my poster "You. You're _Renegade_ Malik, yes?"

"Yeah" I nodded

The man analyzed me "I see"

"Abigail... I'm really freaking out right now so if you're gonna kill this guy, can you do it now?" Donny whispered

Abigail stepped forward "Dracule _Hawkeye_ Mihawk. Prepair yourself, because my face will be the last thing you see in this world"

"You're challenging me?" Mihawk asked

"No" Abigail took out her swords "I'm killing you"

"Sister, I don't think it's wise to fight him. He's the greatest swordsman in the world" Chloe warned

"I don't care" Abigail replied "Raise your sword!"

Mihawk took off the end of his necklace, revealing a hidden blade. Abigail took that as an insult

"You're gonna regret not taking me seriously, you basturd!" Abigail growled

The swordswoman shot forward and swung at the Warlord. He blocked the slash with his small knife. Abigail backflipped and landed on the railing

"Dual Art: Demon Hunter!" Abigail pointed both her swords forward and rushed at her enemy

Abigail flew past Mihawk but he was completely fine. When Abigail turned around she seemed okay until a large cut appeared on her arm

"Ah!" Abigail winced

"When did he do that?!" Donny gasped

"He so fast!" I panicked

Usually my eyes can see anything no matter how fast but Mihawk's speed was too fast even for me. What freaked me out even more is that he wasn't even trying. Abigail brushed off the pain and went back on the offensive. She swung her weapons as fast as possible hoping to hit her target

"This is bad" I gulped

"Yeah, she's not even touching him" Tyson agreed

"That's not what I meant..." I mumbled

"She's not focused anymore. Her anger has taken over" Chloe frowned

"What is she so angry about that she's like this?" Donny asked

I growled "Abby! Don't lose!"

Each swing was rather deflected or evaded by Mihawk with ease. Mihawk pulled his knife back and drove it forward. Despite the weapon being so small, Abigail was unable to defend herself, got stabbed in the chest and sent flying back

"Abby!" "Sister!" "Abigail!" we all gasped

Abigail spit out some blood and stood back on her feet. She refused to stay down, even if it meant death

"I'm not done..!" Abigail turned both of her swords to the side and got covered in a dark energy "Dual Art: Vengeful Reaper!"

Abigail shot at Mihawk like cannon, spun once and swung both swords. The sound of metal clashing filled the air. The shockwave from the attack almost sent the others and me over the railing. When I got back up I saw Mihawk holding his black blade upsidedown. He had used it to completely deflect Abigail's attack. There was a cracking sound and Abigail's swords shattered

"Damn it all..." Abigail panted

"You've lost" Mihawk said

"This isn't over until one of us is dead!" Abigail yelled

"If you insist" Mihawk sighed and raised his blade

"No..." Chloe whimpered

Shem Shu barked at the Warlord for what he was planning. Abigail tensed up as Mihawk swung downward then suddenly stopped. When the swordswoman opened her eyes she saw me standing in front of her

"Malik... What are you..?!" Abigail froze when blood started to pour out of the top of my head "Malik!"

Mihawk's blade did make contact with my head but didn't go deep enough to kill me. I didn't care what my instincts were telling me, I refused to just stand there and let my friend die

"You interfered" Mihawk commented

"You're damn right" I grinned "Now as far as the world's concerned, this battle is a draw because I stopped it before it could be finished"

A small smirk appeared on Mihawk's face "I see"

The Warlord put his sword back on his back and walked off

"Where are you going?!" Abigail growled

Mihawk jumped over the railing and onto his raft

"Don't ignore me!" Abigail got so frustrated that she dropped to her knees and starting crying "You... You better kill me now! if you don't, I swear I will end you!"

Mihawk ignored her threat "Who are you?"

"What?" Abigail growled

"Who are you?" Mihawk repeated

The swordswoman stood up and wiped her tears away "My name... is Abiagil. I'm the angel to fell from Heaven... and refused to return"

"Abigail..." Donny mumbled

"Is that so?" Mihawk wondered

"I'm also the girl who will take her revenge by taking your life" Abigail continued

"Revenge? For what?" Mihawk asked

"For the very fact that you don't know is what's gonna push me to take your head one day. I swear... I swear on my life that I will kill you" Abigail threatened

"I see. But to do that, you'll have to get stronger. Much stronger than you are know. Do that and perhaps we'll _finish_ our duel" Mihawk smirked

The Warlord sailed off. The second he did I collapsed

"Malik!" everyone gasped

"He's losing too much blood" Donny noticed "Tyson, help me!"

The guys took me to Donny's office and he got to work on my head

Chloe walked over to Abigail and placed a hand on her shoulder "Sister..."

Abigail shook her head and brushed Chloe's hand away. She blamed herself for my injury and for not being strong enough to carry out her life's mission. She dropped to ground and just sat there as tears poured out of eyes

 _((Next time, we learn what this whole revenge thing is about. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	16. Tale of Yuyo! Abigail's Promise!

_((Quick Recap: One of the Seven Warlords, Dracule Hawk-Eye Mihawk, made an appearance and fought Abigail but it was a one-sided battle. It ended with Malik stopping the duel and receiving a fatal wound on his dead))_

 _((The next few chapters will be the back stories of the crew. It came to me that I never got around to telling anyone's so I thought I'd make a short arc about it. Enjoy))_

Donny had stitched up my head and wrapped it in bandages

"Donny, I'm fine" I said trying to get out of the exam table

"Sit!" Donny yelled

I panicked and sat back down. Chloe came in to give me some dumplings. When I tried to eat she insisted that she'd feed me

"Malik-sama, say, _Ahhh_ " Chloe holding a dumling to my face

"His motor skills weren't damaged, Chloe. He can still feed himself" Donny sighed

"Yeah" I agreed

 _"Ahhh"_ Chloe repeated

I sighed and opened my mouth "Ahhh- Mm!"

Chloe stuffed my mouth with dumplings

"You're gonna choke him!" Donny panicked

"But this is how he eats" Chloe responded

I gulped down my whole meal with no problem and smiled "Delicious"

"Chew your food!" Donny snapped

It had only been a day since Abigail's duel with Mihawk. She hasn't come to see me so I assuming she's trying to track down the Warlord. When Donny had his back turned I snuck out of his office. I saw Abigail standing at the front of the ship

"Abby!" I smiled

She stayed silent

"Abby? What's wrong?" I asked

"You almost died, Malik... Because of me..." Abigail mumbled

I chuckled "It's fine-"

"No! It's not!" Abigail growled and grabbed me by my collar "Why? Why did you do that?!"

"You honestly think I'm gonna let someone kill you before they take me out? Come on, you know me better than that" I said

"You could've died" Abigail glared

"I would've died for a friend" I replied

Abigail looked down and pushed me away. I stumbled and fell back

"If you really wanna make this right then you can do something for me" I said

"What?" she asked

"Answer me this. What the hell?!" I yelled jumping up "What's this whole revenge thing about? When you were fighting you weren't even thinking! That's not like you. What did _Hawk-Eye_ do to you that was so bad that it turned you into that?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Abigail mumbled turning away

"Try me. Abby, please..." I frowned

Donny walked up and grabbed me by my ear "There you are! I told you to stay in bed!"

"Seriously?!" I groaned

"Donny, stop. In fact... I need to talk to all of you" Abigail sighed

Donny gathered everyone and we sat around each other

"I already know you're all curious to what that whole ideal with Mihawk was about" Abigail spoke up

"Pretty much" Tyson shrugged

" _Hawk-Eye_... He took my mother away from me" Abigail mumbled

"What?" Chloe gasped "How?"

"It's kind of a long story" Abigail sighed

"We've got all day" I said

"If I had to pick a staring point... I guess I'd start with my mother" Abigail began

 _ **TWELVE YEARS AGO**_

In a forest, there was a little girl with black hair running at full speed. She held a wooden sword and was wearing a gi with a white belt. After every few steps a branch would come swinging at her and she'd knock it away with her weapon. One of the branches was swung low to the ground and tripped the girl

"Ah!" the girl yelped as rolled along the ground

She finally came to a stop but her eyes wouldn't stop spinning. A woman resembling the girl stood over her and smirked

"You lose again, Abigail" the woman smirked

"This is stupid!" the girl pouted

This little girl was a five year old Abigail and the woman was her mother, Angie

"What do you say? Rematch?" Angie offered

Abigail sat up and folded her arms "No! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"Would you want to if you had my sword?" Angie smirked

Abigail got excited and jumped up "Yeah!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll bump you up a level and if you pass I'll let you try it out. Sound good?" Angie giggled gesturing to the katana in a white and gold-trimmed holder leaning against a tree

Abigail smiled and nodded "Okay!"

Angie put a blindfold over her daughter's eyes and faced her in the direction of her objective

"There you go" Angie said

"I can't see" Abigail replied lifting the cloth a little only to have it pushed it back down

"Ah, ah, ah. There are no eyes in this level" Angie explained

"What do I have to do?" Abigail asked

"Same thing as the last level, but this time no eyes and no sword" Angie answered

Abigail wanted to stop but if there's one thing she wanted, it was to hold her mother's sword at least once

"Ready?" Angie wondered

"Ready!" Abigail nodded

"Go!" Angie called out

"Ahh!" Abigail shouted and took off but was knocked right back by a swinging branch "Ow!"

"Give up?" Angie smirked

"No!" Abigail growled and got back up

The same routine went on for hours. Abigail would try to make it a few feet but got knocked to the ground. Angie thought it was a good idea to call it a day before her daughter got a concussion. Abigail complained saying that she could keep going but Angie played the _listen to your mother_ card. They agreed to try again the next day and went back to their campsite. They've been traveling Abigail's whole life and her mother has been teaching her the ways of the sword. They sat next to each other by the fire and was cooking some fish

"Mommy?" Abigail spoke up

"Yes?" Angie hummed

"Why are you a swordsman?" Abigail asked

"Abigail, I've told you that story a million times" Angie smirked

"Tell me again!" Abigail smiled

"I'll tell you the short version this time. Long story short, I want to catch up to someone. Someone incredibly strong" Angie explained

"You never told me who" Abigail replied

"You'll find out one day" Angie smiled

"Okay, Mommy" Abigail whispered nuzzling closer to her mother

The two ate their dinners and went to sleep. The next day, the sound of powerful clashing could be heard throughout the entire forest

"Huh?" Abigail woke up hearing the sounds and didn't see her mother anywhere "Mommy?"

The girl followed the sounds in hope that her mother was just doing some early training. When she got to the source of the noise it was from Angie but she was fighting a giant bear. It's claws were so sharp that whenever it the ground it brought up a huge chunk of earth. Abigail kept herself hidden to stay out of her mother's way

Angie blocked the bear slash and skidded back "Not bad"

Angie's sword had a white and gold handle with a pure white blade. When Abigail was a baby Angie told her stories about how the angels used swords like that to fight of monsters. Angie put her katana in it's holder and stood in one spot. The bear roared and came charging at the woman

"Singular Art: Heaven's Wrath" Angie mumbled slowly pulling her sword back out

There was a bright flash of light and the forest shook. When the light faded the bear was defeated on the ground

"That's better" Angie sighed and looked over at some bushes "Are you gonna stay over there?"

Abigail ran out and hugged her mother "What happened?"

"This big dummy thought he could sneak up on us in our sleep but he didn't know what he was getting into" Angie smirked

"What you did... It was really cool!" Abigail smiled

"That's the power of the Yuyo" Angie replied

"Yuyo?" Abigail questioned

"That's this sword's name. Abigail, one day this sword is gonna be yours, okay?" Angie smiled

The little girl's eyes lit up at the thought "Okay!"

 _ **FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Abigail was now a ten year old young woman and was now wielding an actual sword though it wasn't Yuyo. Also, Abigail had now gotten into the habit of keeping her hair in a ponytail. The mother-daughter duo had just entered and whole new land. Abigail was currently fighting a man with a shotel. The young swordswoman easily defeated him

"Start your training over!" Abigail grinned

Abigail made her way to a shack not too far from where she just was. Angie was inside looking at some maps. Her appearance had slightly changed over the years. Her hair was a lot longer and she had bags under her eyes

"Mom! Guess what!" Abigail said excitedly

"Yes?" Angie replied

"I beat the guy with the shotel! It was easy!" Abigail smirked

"That's nice, sweetheart" Angie smiled

Angie's focus was on the maps. There were X's drawn all over them. Abigail always wondered why she and her mother were always traveling. It was like she was following something. Or perhaps hunting something. Angie yawned and rubbed her eyes as she almost passed out

"Mom, you've been up for days. I think you should sleep" Abigail frowned

Angie tapped her daughter's nose "Don't worry, I'm fine"

Abigail took her word for it but still worried. A couple days later the girls were walking along a path through a village. Angie seemed to be falling behind

"Mom, are you okay?" Abigail asked

"Yes, just a little tired" Angie nodded "After some sleep, I'm sure I'll be-"

A man ran past and knocked Angie to the ground

"Mom!" Abigail gasped

Angie shook her head and realized something "Yuyo? It's gone!"

The man who knocked Angie down also took her sword. Abigail growled and took off ready for a fight

"Abigail, wait!" Angie tried to stop her daughter but collapsed after taking a few steps

"Mom?!" Abigial cried and ran back

The man who robbed them got away. Abigail shook her mother but got no response

"Mom... Mom, wake up! Mom!" Abigail began to cry "Help! Help, please!"

Some of the people took Angie to the doctors of the village. Abigail never left her side. The doctors did what they could and put Angie in a comfortable bed. She was barely conscious

Abigail walked over and sniffled "Mom... Mom, are you sick? Did that guy hurt you?"

"Abigail..." Angie mumbled

"Your mother is over exhausted..." the doctor frowned

"So if she gets some sleep she'll be okay, right?" Abigail hoped

The doctor shook his head. Abigail went over and held Angie's hand

"Abigail, I'm sorry to do this. Please don't hate me" Angie feared

"I don't hate you! I'll never hate you! Please be okay!" Abigail cried

"My backpack... Everything that you need it in there" Angie explained "You have to get stronger. You have to find him"

" _Him_ who?" Abigail asked

"Your father. His picture's in my bag. That's who I've been searching for all these years. And just when I thought I was getting close, this happens... It's heartbreaking" Angie teared up

"Mom, I don't care about any of that!" Abigail screamed

"Abigail, where's my Yuyo?" Angie wondered

"That guy stole it" Abigail said sadly

"You have to find it, no matter how long it takes. That's your sword now" Angie smiled slightly "Promise me you'll be strong"

Abigail tightened her grip "I will... I'll be strong"

"That's my little angel" Angie smiled

As if on cue, Angie passed with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face

"Mom? Mom...?" Abigail whimpered "MOM!"

 _ **PRESENT**_

"And just like that, she was gone. She exhausted herself to death looking for a man who was God knows where" Abigail finished "A few years after that I met Malik. And after THAT here we are now"

We were all silent

"Sister..." Chloe mumbled

"But... What does that have to Mihawk?" Donny asked

Abigail went into the girls' room and came back out with a small piece of paper "When I was about seven I asked her who my father was. She told me that when they met she drew a picture of him. Ever since she died I kept it on me in case I ever met him"

Abigail handed us the the paper and we all went wide-eyed

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Donny, Tyson and I yelled

The picture was of a man that looked like a younger version of _Hawk-Eye_

"Abigail... Y-You're saying..." Donny stuttered

"Dracule _Hawk-Eye_ Mihawk... is my father" Abigail confessed

"Wow... I uhh... Wow" Tyson mumbled

"If he's your dad, why are you trying to kill him?" I asked

"Because he wasn't there. He got my mother pregnant with me and disappeared. If he was there, my mom wouldn't have used all of her energy looking for him. Ten years... Ten years she spent looking for that man who wouldn't stop moving. I know the last thing my mom would want me to do is go down this path but I can't help how I feel" Abigail explained tearing up "Sorry. Remembering all of this... it's pretty hard not to cry"

"A Warlord as a dad. That's something that needs a moment to process" I said

"Did you ever find your mother's sword?" Chloe questioned

"No. I found the thief but he had already sold it. I'll find it though, one day" Abigail answered

"Abigail, why'd you become a swordsman?" Donny asked

"My mom made me feel like swordsmanship was my purpose. Something I was meant to do, ya know? Plus, I promised her that I'd get stronger" Abigail smiled

"I see..." Donny mumbled

"Why do you ask?" Abigail wondered

"Your story reminded me of why I became a doctor" Donny replied

"You?" Tyson asked confused

"As long as we're in the story telling mood, I guess I'll tell my little origin" Donny continued

 _((Now you know why Abigail was so mad. Questons, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	17. Tragedy! Donny's Spark of Hope!

_((Quick Recap: Abigail told the story of how she lost her mother and why she's hunting down Mihawk. Her story ended with tears and Donny stepped up ready to share her pain by sharing his past))_

Chloe handed everyone some drinks. Donny seemed nervous to start speaking. I saw a bead of sweat go down my cousin's face

"Donny, you don't have to speak if you don't want to" Abigail said

"No, it's fine. It's just it's been such a long time since I've thought of any of this…" Donny mumbled and took a deep breath "Okay…"

 _ **SIX YEARS AGO**_

An eight-year-old Donny was currently hiding behind some barrels in his home town. When a shadow tried to sneak up on him he took off. A man ran after him and caught up with the little boy with no issue

"Ahhh!" Donny yelled as he captured

"Gotcha!" the man laughed

"Ugh…" Donny groaned "You're a cheater, Dad"

"Being faster isn't cheating" Donny's father smirked

Donny's mom, Leja, walked up "Darnyel, put him down"

"Guess I win" Darnyel gloated and put his son on the ground

"But I was gonna win!" Donny whined

Darnyel and Leja were respected doctors and Donny was determined to follow in their footsteps. The next few days were normal but that quickly changed when a loud scream could be heard from the streets. Darnyel and Leja told their son to stay inside and went to see what was going on. A man had collapsed in the middle of the road. He was pale, had bloodshot eyes and was coughing up blood

"What in the world happened?" Leja gasped

"I don't know! Please help him!" the man's wife pleaded

As more people ran up, some of which were doctors themselves, the man began gasping for air and twitching. The group concluded there was no way this man could make the trip back to any medical building and started doing whatever they could. Donny peaked out of the door out of curiosity but couldn't see anything due to all the people. Donny angrily stomped off. A few hours later the parents talked to their child via transponder snail. They explained that they were going to be away for a couple days. They didn't want to risk bringing back whatever that man had back to their home

"Mom, Dad, what happened to the guy?" Donny asked

The other end of the line got quiet

"We… We've never seen anything like that before. The man didn't make it…" Darnyel mumbled

"Just stay inside the house 'til we get back. Love you" Leja said and hung up

The following day Donny was woken up by his father

"Dad?! I thought you were gonna be gone for a while" Donny said stunned

"Donny, put this on!" Darnyel panicked and put some kind of medical mask on his son's face "Don't take that off"

Donny's dad left the room leaving the boy hopelessly confused. Donny looked in the mirror at the thing on face. He recognized it as the kind of mask you'd wear to prevent getting sick, but he didn't know why he was wearing it. The young boy met up with the rest of his family and saw they were wearing similar masks themselves.

"Mom?" Donny worried

"More people got sick overnight. They're all showing the symptoms as the man from yesterday and are dropping like flies" Leja explained

"What?!" Donny gasped "Did that guy come in contact with all of them?"

"As far as the wife knows, no. It seems to be airborne" Darnyel explained

"Should we leave?" Donny asked

"No… Son, we don't know if we carry it or not" Darnyel confessed "If we do, we can't expose the rest of the world. We talked to a few neighboring islands and whatever this is, it's only here. We can't risk it getting all over the Grand Line. We'll have to come up with a remedy and stop it here before it spreads"

"Okay" everyone nodded

Months have passed and more people have fallen victim to the mysterious disease. The island was starting to fall apart. The people couldn't leave the island in fear of spreading the illness and ships stopped coming to deliver supplies in fear in catching something themselves. Rumors have spread and the island was being called the Floating Coffin. Nobody was aware of it but Donny often snuck out. He hated being stuck in that place to the point where he no longer cared about the disease anymore. One day he was watching the animals. A monkey seemed to have come down with the illness. The other primates brought it some herbs and fruit that he recognized from the other side of the island. The monkey got some of it's strength back but was still clearly sick

 _"How do they know what to use? It doesn't look like it's enough to completely neutralize it, though..."_ Donny thought

Donny has been watching the doctors and the animals for months now. It's like whenever they come close to something it doesn't come through in the end. Donny thought that with the right combination of the medicine from the village and the forests herbs, there could be a chance to save his home. He got to work in trying to find the right combo. He snuck some of an infected man's blood and used it as a test subject. Sadly, no matter what he tried it didn't work. One day when Donny was in the middle of a new trial he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly covered up his work in fear someone would make his stop. One of Leja's nurse assistants walked up with tears in her eyes

"What's wrong?" Donny asked

The nurse said nothing as she grabbed his hand and took him to one of the medical tents

"What's going on? You're freaking... me... out..." Donny froze when he saw his father lying on the ground, panting rapidly "D...Dad?"

Darnyel was barley conscious but he heard his son's voice. Leja was sitting next to him. A doctor explained that Darnyel had caught the virus. Apparently it was dormant all this time. Darnyel's theory of someone actually having the disease and not being aware of it was right

"Donny..." Darnyel panted

Donny teared up "Dad... They're wrong. You can't..!"

Leja explained that she would work around the clock to find the cure. Darnyel started to cough up blood and wheeze. Donny was pulled away so he wouldn't get exposed. The boy fought back and cried. When Donny was put out of the tent he ran to his home. He immediately went to the various tests he had preformed over the months. He ran a few more and came to the conclusion that he might've found the solution to all of his problems

"Please..." Donny sniffled

Donny went back to the tent when everyone cleared out. His father had been stabilized but was not yet healed. He woke his dad up and explained that he might've found a cure to the deadly disease

"Donny... when did you..?" Darnyel mumbled

"I've been working for months" Donny smiled

"That's my boy" Darnyel smirked "Well, let's have it"

"Dad, I... I'm scared... What if it doesn't work? What if it makes things worse? You'll die" Donny teared up

"People die, son. That's the way things are. Rather I die tomorrow or twenty years from now, I'm still gonna die" Darnyel explained "It isn't something you should fear, it's something you have to accept or you'll be forced to be afraid of every moment of every day. Accepting the world and being free, that's the only way to live"

Donny nodded and presented the formula. It had a light blue color to it. Donny put the liquid in a syringe and gave his father the shot. The two sat there and talked for a while as they waited for any type of reaction. Darnyel explained to his son that no medicine works immediately right after taking it. Donny wanted to stay and talk while they waited but his father told him to go home because it was so late

"Dad..." Donny mumbled

"It'll be okay. Have some faith" Darnyel smiled

Donny nodded and went home. The next morning Donny went back to see his father but was confused to the crowd of people that had gathered around. Donny made his way through the people and froze when he came to heart-breaking sight. Darnyel was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and Leja, who had countless tears in her eyes, gently covered his body with a sheet. Donny shook his head and started crying

"No... No, I..." Donny sobbed

Leja saw her son and held out her hand "Donny..."

Donny cried and ran away. He blamed himself for the death of his father. He believed that the formula he gave his dad caused his demise. Donny ended up back home and glared at his work

 _"Have some faith"_ Darnyel's last words to his son words echoed in Donny's mind

"Faith... Faith... FAITH?!" Donny yelled and started destroying all of his hard work

Donny wrecked everything in his possession having to do with any medical anything in a fierce blind rage. After his wave of anger, Donny fell to his knees. His hands were cut all over causing him to bleed a lot. He said nothing and remained motionless at what he blamed himself for

Donny whimpered and gritted his teeth just before tears poured out of his eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donny cried loudly. The sounds of his sorrow could even be heard from Leja's location. The mother knew that her son just needed to be left alone. Hours later, Leja finally came back and saw Donny in the middle of his room. He was still on his knees but he was passed out. Leja picked Donny up and just held him for hours where she fell asleep herself. When she woke up Donny was gone. She found him cleaning up his mess

"Sorry I made a mess..." Donny mumbled without making eye contact

"Donny, come here" Leja pleaded

"I'm okay, Mom. Really" Donny said

"Donny..." Leja frowned

The boy stayed to himself for the next few hours. Darnyel's funeral came up and Donny ignored everyone as they tried to comfort him. When it was over, Donny went back to his room. He had cleared out literally everything except his bed. Everyday for months, he was reminded of his old dream of becoming a great doctor but every since the death of his father Donny refused to even talk about it. One day, Donny was just reading to himself but he had noticed something was off. Leja had been gone a lot longer than she had said she would. He went looking for her and when he asked someone if they possibly knew something, Donny's heart almost stopped. Leja herself had caught the deadly disease

"MOM!" Donny cried as he went to the only spot where she could've been

Memories of Darnyel's last moments flashed through Donny's mind as he saw his mother in the same position. Leja was showing the same symptoms as her late husband but they weren't as bad. Donny didn't let his mother see him so she wouldn't see him crying. The doctors were stumped to how they were gonna cure one of their best doctors. Donny was pacing around holding his head as he was having a panic attack. He was trying to think of what to do

 _"Have some faith"_ Darnyel's voice said in Donny's head

Those words replaying in Donny's head seemed to calm him down. It had been months since he heard it, during which he had gave up his belief in any faith. Donny ran to the forest and gathered a large bag of specific herbs. Donny remembered the combination he used to to make his father's medicine and got to work. Donny made an exact copy of his formula and went to his mother. Leja asked what he was doing and he explained that he may have found the cure. Leja seemed unsure to how Donny came up with such a thing but had a feeling that she had nothing to worry about. Donny gave his mother the shot of medicine. Just like with Darnyel, Leja told Donny to go home to rest but he refused and curled up next to her. The mother and son drifted off to sleep. The next day, Donny was woken up when he felt a hand gently rubbing his head. Donny rubbed his eyes and saw his mother with a peaceful smile on her face

"Mom...?" Donny whispered

"Good morning" Leja smiled

Donny cried and hugged his mother. Leja hugged him back and cried silently herself

 _ **PRESENT**_

"Turned out that I actually DID make make the right antidote for my dad, I was just too late in doing it. Dad was too far along for it to work. But luckily I was quick enough with Mom. I told the formula to the other doctors and we gave it to everyone, even the people who hadn't caught it but better safe than sorry" Donny explained

"That's deep, little-big man" Tyson frowned

"Uncle..." I mumbled

"Everybody on the island moved not too long after that. We said it was too painful to stay" Donny continued

"To the island where we met you" Abigail said

"Yup" Donny nodded

"Donny, I'm proud of you for finding yourself" Chloe smiled and hugged him

"Hehehe, thanks" Donny chuckled blushing slightly

"Hey, I just thought about something. Chloe, back at Marsha's you said you could tell that Abby and Donny were _broken_ before, right? Is this what you meant? 'Cause they had tough childhoods?" I asked

"I didn't know what happened specifically but people who have had their souls crushed can somehow sense it in others who share the same pain" Chloe explained

"That's trippy..." Tyson sighed

Chloe went and refilled everyone's drinks. Tyson downed his and lied back. Tyson stared at the sky

"Wanna share with the class?" Abigail asked

"What?" Tyson wondered

"You heard me, your turn" Abigail demanded

"I thought we had to volunteer" Tyson replied

"Just do it" Abigail groaned

Tyson groaned "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though"

 _((Next time, the origin of Tyson. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	18. Sins Never Fade! We Die Together!

_((Quick Recap: Donny shared his past struggles about his drive to be a doctor and the loss of his father))_

Tyson just lied on the ground with his hands behind his head. He stayed silent as we waited for him to start his story

"Sometime today, Tyson" Abigail grumbled

"Don't rush me. It's not easy to remember all of this. I've gone a long time without thinking about any of it so trying to gather it all is difficult" Tyson glared

Shem Shu made himself comfortable next to me and I scratched his head

"Alright" Tyson sighed "Get comfy, kiddies. This is gonna be a rough one"

 _ **TEN YEARS AGO**_

Tyson, ten-years-old, was sitting at a desk, drawing various pictures of robots and ships. A man with blue hair, who was about in his early-forties walked past and saw what the young man was doing

"Hm? What'cha got there, Tyson?" the man asked

"Battle suits! Makes whoever wears them get a lot stronger. When I'm done with the design, anyone will be able to throw a ship like it's nothing!" Tyson smiled

"Cool" the man nodded and started to walk off

"Uncle Vlad! Dad's usually home by now, where is he?" Tyson asked

"Still at at work, kid. He'll be home soon, don't you worry" Vlad replied

In another part of the city, Tyreese, with both legs and no scar, was hard at work on an assembly line in a factory. Tyreese was single-handedly assembling multiple machine parts at an insane speed as the pieces rolled by. The green-haired man who owned the factory walked up and commended the man for his hard work

"Thanks again for staying over, Tyreese. I wish all of my workers were like you" the man thanked

Tyreese shook his head "Don't worry about it, boss"

When another worker tapped the boss on the shoulder and gestured to his office, the man excused himself and took his leave. Inside the office, was a man with blonde hair who was leaning back in the chair behind the desk

"Coleman!" the blonde man smiled

"Gene-kun..." the boss gulped

"Take a seat" Gene suggested

"But, you're in my chair" Coleman mumbled

Gene's face suddenly lost all emotion "Sit. Now"

Coleman grew nervous and sat in the guess chair

"Coleman, I have other appointments so I'll make this quick. You haven't been paying your _bills_ lately and my old man can't have that" Gene explained

Coleman wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead "Gene-kun, I-"

"Shhhh... This is listening time" Gene whispered "You haven't been paying. That's not gonna work, okay? As your friend, I'm gonna make these instructions as simple as possible. Pay... or _pay_. Get it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Coleman nodded

Gene took off, leaving Coleman extremely worried. Tyreese knocked on the door a couple minutes later and let himself in

"Uhh, boss?" Tyreese mumbled "Everything alright? Who was that guy who left?"

"The son of a... business partner. Just going over a deal we worked out" Coleman said, leaving out the important information

Tyreese just stood there with a straight face. He could always tell when someone wasn't being honest with him and his alarm was going off immediately after that last comment. Understanding that Coleman had his reasons for lying, Tyreese left the workplace and returned home where his son was waiting

"Dad!" Tyson smiled

"There's my boy!" Tyreese laughed "Thanks for babysitting, Vlad"

"I'm not a baby" Tyson growled

"It's fine. What were you doing anyway?" Vlad wondered as he poured himself a drink in a shot glass

"They were low on staff so I said I'd stay a little longer" Tyreese explained

"You're a upstanding citizen, Tyreese" Vlad nodded and drank

"There was something though. Coleman was acting pretty strange after talking to some guy. "What do you think that was about?" Tyreese asked

"How should I know, I wasn't there" Vlad shrugged

Tyreese and Vlad had a couple drinks and the older man decided it was time to take off. Vlad made his way to the factory where Coleman was nervously crunching numbers

"You're playing a dangerous game" Vlad deadpanned, making himself known

"Vlad" Coleman gasped

"Did you forget what happened last time?" Vlad glared, showing a deep, nasty scar on the left side of his body

Vlad used to work at the factory. He left when he suffered his injury from a machine malfunction. Coleman explained the situation and made Vlad sigh. Vlad knew exactly what Coleman was deling with and was not happy about it

"Coleman, I wanna throttle you right now. Honestly, it's taking everything in me not to do so. Now I don't know all of the details but I know enough" Vlad said

"I did what I had to do, though I'm not proud of it. This business is my family's legacy. I have to keep it going, even at my own demise" Coleman admitted

"You'll be fine, you're dealing with a man who will hurt everyone else before he touches you" Vlad explained

Coleman looked down, disappointed in himself. The next day, Tyreese walked into the factory with Tyson. When asked why he brought his son to the workplace, Tyreese told everyone that Vlad was nowhere to be found. Coleman said Tyson could make himself at home in his office until the day was over. Hours later, Tyson got bored and snuck around the factory. Sharing the same interests as his father, Tyson always loved the chance to see any place that built powerful machinery. When Tyson made his way to the back of the factory, he opened the back door and saw Gene talking to a large muscular man with dark blonde hair. They hadn't noticed the young man so he closed the door most of the way but kept it open enough so he could see them

"Are they set?" the man asked

"I told you not to worry, everything's ready" Gene nodded

The man smirked "Good. We still have a few hours 'til the deadline so detonate them just y-"

" _Detonate_?!" Tyson gasped

"The hell" the man grumbled

"Crap!" Tyson gasped and ran off

The sound of the door being slammed open, comfirming that he was being chased, made Tyson run even faster. He rushed through to the factory to warn everyone about the danger. When Tyson made a quick turn, he bumped into someone

"Ah! No, get away!" Tyson panicked and fell back

"Tyson! There you are!" Tyreese spoke

"Dad! There's trouble!" Tyson said quickly

"Son, calm down. Now what's going on?" Tyreese wondered

Before Tyson could get a word out, the entire building shook when an explosion went off. Tyreese gasped and quickly used his body to shield Tyson from any falling debris

"Dad!" Tyson screamed

"Hang on, Tyson!" Tyreese hollered

A fire broke out and quickly spread over the factory. The workers ran outside in a hurry. Tyreese picked Tyson up and ran for the exit but the flames cut him off. In fear of Tyson getting hurt, Tyreese was forced to find another way to safety. The father climbed up a ladder to a higher level to keep away from the flames. As Tyreese ran across a bridge, Gene blocked him off

"What are you doing?! We have to get outta here!" Tyreese shouted

"Hold that thought" Gene smirked and pressed a button on a remote

Another explosion went off and shook the bridge. Tyson slipped out of his father's arms and banged his head on the railing, passing out as a result

"Tyson, no! What the hell?!" Tyreese yelled

"The kid. He heard a personal connersation that I was having. Hand him over and your free to go" Gene offered

"You're obviously not a father" Tyreese mumbled

"Excuse me?" Gene asked

"Any loving father would sooner give his own life before letting anyone lay a finger on his child. I WILL get him out of here!" Tyreese glared

"Suit yourself" Gene shrugged and raised the remote

As Gene went to press the button, Vlad snuck up on him and knocked him out with a pipe.

"Vlad?!" Tyreese gasped "Where have you been?"

"Busy" Vlad panted

Tyreese took a closer look and noticed Vlad was bruised all over and was exhausted

"Busy is right" the man Gene was with grumbled as he walked up on the opposite side of the bridge as Vlad "Busy beating the crap out of every one of my men. For an old man, you still got it, Vlad"

"I never lost it, Jarrod" Vlad glared

"You know this guy?" Tyreese asked

"I used to work for him" Vlad admitted

"You were the best. You were ruthless before you _retired_ " Jarrod sighed

"You were a gangster?" Tyreese gasped "I thought you used to work here!"

"I worked for Jarrod here before working for Coleman" Vlad said

"I still don't understand..." Tyreese mumbled

"Tell him, I'll wait" Jarrod said

"He was right. I was ruthless. I had no conscience. I thought this world was an empty void that couldn't be saved so I decided to follow it's lead and just stop caring all together. Then you came along, Tyreese" Vlad smirked and shook his head "You brat. Making me feel feelings and giving me hope in this damn world. I took a good look at what I was and didn't like what I saw. So I..."

"Go on" Jarrod spoke

"I faked my death. I made them think I was dead so I could get out. I ended up meeting Coleman not too long after that. I turned my life around and for the first time in forever, I felt human again. For three years I was good, then Jarrod found out that I was alive and sent his top men after me for running off but they had no idea what theey were getting into. When that didn't work, they tried again by sabotaging one of the machines" Vlad showed his scar "Thanks to this, I couldn't work anymore. After that, Jarrod made a deal with Coleman, saying that he'd leave the factory alone if he was paid every month. I had thought that Jarrod and his goons were out of my life forever but when I found out that Gene, Jarrod's son of all people, was poking his head around, I had to get involved. So, naturally, I made my way down to Jarrod's hideout and took it down"

"So much potential... wasted" Jarrod frowned "Oh well"

Jarrod shot past Tyreese and slammed his knee in Vlad's face

"Gah..!" Vlad gasped as he was sent flying

"Vlad!" Tyreese gasped and glared at Jarrod "Basturd!"

Tyreese and Jarrod engaged in close combat. Each man swinging their fists at great speed, trying to hit the other. On the last swing, Tyreese put Jarrod in a headlock and punched him in the stomach over-and-over. Jarrod got loose and brought Tyreese's head down so he could knee him in face. Jarrod jumped and kicked Tyreese in the gut causing him to roll back. Vlad ran up and tried to trip Jarrod with low sweep of the leg but missed when the man jumped over it and onto the rail. When Vlad went to grab him, he flipped over the assault with ease. The enemy quickly unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Vlad fell back in defeat

Jarrod dusted himself off and turned to Tyreese "And now for-"

Tyreese jumped up and brought his elbow down straight onto Jarrod's head causing him to stagger. Engulfed in anger, Tyreese slammed Jarrod's head into the railing. Jarrod gathered himself and choke slammed his opponent. The enemy raised foot and was about to stomp Tyreese's head but stopped when someone hit him in the back

"Ah!" Jarrod winced

Tyson had regained consciousness and was holding the pipe Vlad had earlier "Don't... hurt... my dad!"

"You little twerp" Jarrod glared "I'll admit it, that was one hell of a swing but it's gonna cost you"

Tyson went to hit him again but Jarrod easily took the weapon from him and lifted the boy by the throat. Tyreese slowly lifted himself off of the ground and saw the situation

"Tyson..? No!" Tyreese took off like a rocket "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

When Jarrod turned around to react, Tyreese delivered a powerful punch to his face. Still holding Tyson, Jarrod flew back and landed on the end of the bridge. Jarrod let go and boy and held his crushed nose as blood spewed from his mouth and nose

"Ahh! You basturd!" Jarrod yelled in pain

Tyson coughed and tried to catch his breath "D-Dad..!"

The father ran to his son "Tyson!"

Before Tyreese could reach his son, Jarrod grabbed his leg, jumped up and hit the man in the face with the pipe

"Gah!" Tyreese winced as he was sent over the railing and on a large slow turning gear with his left leg in one of the grooves. He hit his head and was barley conscious

"Asshole... When I get back up there... I'm gonna... Huh?" Tyreese mumbled as he noticed the gear he was on was intercepting with another one "Shit..!"

Vlad woke back up and saw Jarrod staring over the railing "What are you looking at?"

"Wait for it..." Jarrod grinned

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That voice... Tyreese?!" Vlad gasped

Vlad quickly pulled himself up and saw blood on the gear Tyreese was just on "Don't tell me..."

Vlad couldn't see much from his position but Tyreese had crawled off of the gear and was doing everything within his power not to pass out from both pain and blood loss from his now severed left leg

"What did you do? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Vlad yelled and lunged at his enemy

Vlad began pummeling Jarrod with everything he had. Jarrod was helpless as he was attacked. Tyson crawled up and grabbed Jarrod's legs so he couldn't move

"Get 'im, Vlad!" Tyson shouted

"Get off of me, runt!" Jarrod growled and kicked Tyson off of the bridge

"AHHH!" Tyson screamed

"Tyson! No!" Vlad gasped

In that instant, Tyreese saw Tyson falling and pushed off the ground with every ounce of strength he had left. Tyreese flew through the air, grabbed his son and quickly grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. Vlad grabbed another part of the chain from his position to stop his friends from falling into the raging fire below

"V...Vlad..!" Tyreese wheezed

"Hang on!" Vlad yelled as he pulled on the chain to make the boys rise

"You son of..." Jarrod growled and panted "I'll kill you!"

Vlad looked down at Tyreese doing everything in his power to hang onto the chain that was saving both his and his son's life as they dangled over the rising flames

"Jarrod... No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget the faces of the people I terminated in your name. That's God's way of saying that I don't deserve to forget. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Being good for a few years will never erase decades of sins. I'll burn for what I've done..." Vlad spoke and smirked "And you'll burn even more for what you've done. Keep me company, wouldya?"

Jarrod looked confused "What are you talking abo-"

Vlad lifted his foot and slammed it on the bridge with great force, causing the structure to shake

"What are you doing?!" Jarrod gasped

Vlad grinned "Tyreese! Take good care of Tyson! That's one hell of kid! Wouldn't you agree, Jarrod?"

"You.." Jarrod growled

Vlad lifted his leg again "Let's go to Hell, together!"

Vlad stomped his foot even harder than the first time and destoyed the bridged. Vlad and Jarrod fell from above and into the fire below. Since he never let go of his end of the chain, Tyreese and Tyson were slingshotted upward and sent flying out of a window

 _ **PRESENT**_

"We landed surprisingly safely, believe it or not" Tyson said "When my dad and I finally woke up in the hospital, we tried to convince ourselves that everything was a dream. A dream... Can you believe that?"

"Vlad... did that?" Donny mumbled

"Yup, he worked for a crime boss" Tyson nodded

"No, not that. He sacrificed himself?" Donny corrected

"Oh. Yeah, he did" Tyson smiled

Tyson explained to us that Vlad used to tell stories about how he wanted to sail around the world as a child but never got the chance. Vlad had drawn up various blueprints for many ships and saved them. After Vlad's death, Tyson came across the blueprints and started building the ship of their late friend's dreams with Tyreese

"Vlad sounds like he was one hell of a guy. Wish I coulda met him" Abigail said

"Mm-hm..." Tyson nodded and walked off "Excuse me, I need a stronger drink"

"Tyson, allow me" Chloe offered

"It's cool, I got it" Tysom smiled

Tyson walked into the kitchen to pour himself some sake and stopped before the cup was full. Tyson stared at his drink as a couple teardrops fell into it. Had a short crying session before pulling himself together and rejoining us on the deck

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I just had to... Yeah" Tyson smiled

Chloe tapped my shoulder "Malik-sama, may I..."

"You don't have to ask me. If you want to, go ahead" I replied

Chloe sat on her legs and looked down "Excuse me, everyone. I wish to share my story as well"

In respect, we all got quiet and listened to what our maid had to say

 _((Another chapter come and gone. Sorry about taking so long to put this up. I've been busy. Next time, Chloe's past struggles. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	19. Trauma! The Reason For No Emotion!

_Quick Recap: Tyson told the story of his uncle regrettingly being a gangster. After the story, Chloe offered to tell her's_

* * *

Chloe refilled our drinks and sat down

"Not gonna lie, I'm actually looking forward to this. You come from a family of Marines, right?" Abigail asked

"Yes" Chloe nodded "My father was a well known and greatly respected Vice Admiral. I wonder if he'd be upset by my decision to be a pirate"

"I don't know, your sister was certainly surprised but she seemed okay with it in the end" Donny commented

"She knew you were following your heart and was happy" Abigail pointed out

"I never met him but I feel like he'd back you" I smiled

"Thank you" Chloe smiled "I had a wonderful childhood. Believe it or not, I wasn't always like this. Everything was normal until I was about eight-years-old"

 _ **NINE YEARS AGO**_

In a log house in the middle of the forest, there were two young girls running around in the front yard

"Wait!" the smaller one cried

"Keep up, Chloe!" the taller one laughed

These two girls were an eight-year old Chloe and an eleven-year-old Cleo. Chloe got tired of running and stopped

"You're mean..." Chloe whined

Cleo walked up to her little sister and patted her on the head "You're too slow, Chloe. How do you expect to catch pirates if you can't even catch me?"

Chloe pouted and tackled Cleo that instant "Got you!"

Cleo laughed at her defeat "Got me"

"Girls"

The sisters looked up and saw their father, Vice Admiral Cameron, on the porch. He was a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and was wearing a suit and tie. Both Chloe and Cleo bolted at the man and jumped in his arms

"Daddy!" the girls laughed

"Chloe, I see you finally caught your sister" Cameron smiled

"Uhh-huh" Chloe nodded

"She cheated" Cleo fake-pouted

The girls went inside and got cleaned up for dinner. The mother, Celeste, a beautiful woman with flowing light brown hair, walked in with dinner and the family sat down at the dining room table

"Cleo, Chloe, what did you do today?" Celeste asked

"We played Pirates and Marines" Cleo answered

"I was the Marine, and I caught Cleo!" Chloe smiled

"She tricked me into coming close and tackled me" Cleo explained

The father laughed

"What's so funny?" the mother asked

"Tricking the pirate to come in close, that's good thinking" Cameron said proudly

Chloe giggled and stuck her tongue out at her sister

"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring..."

The house's Transponder Snail began ringing

"Ring, ring, ri-"

"Hello?" Cameron asked, answering the call

"Vice Admiral Cameron! There's an emergency!" the man on the other end of the call panicked

"Calm down! What is it?" Cameron asked

"It's Gordon! He's escaped cusody!"

Cameron gasped "What?! How?!"

"His crew ambushed the group transfering him!"

"Dammit..." Cameron growled and went for the door

"Daddy?" "Cameron?" Celeste and the sisters worried

Cameron threw a Navy coat over his shoulders "Stay here. I'll be back soon"

The man bolted out the door. Using his great speed, Cameron rushed through the woods. At the house, Celeste had the girls go to their room

"Where's Daddy going?" Chloe asked, sitting in her bed

"He's going to protect people, you know that" Cleo answered

"Did he seem... scared?" Chloe frowned

Cleo sat next to her little sister "Hmm... Now that you mention it... No, no, no! We can't get worried. Dad's the strongest! I don't know who this Gordon guy is but you should be worried about him, not Dad"

Chloe smiled and nodded. Cleo walked over to the dresser to grab a book, hoping to be able to read themselves to sleep, but stopped when a shadow flew across the window

"Huh?" Cleo mumbled

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked

"I thought I saw something" Cleo said

Chloe stood next to her sister "Like what?"

"Cleo! Chloe! Run!" Celeste screamed

"Mom?!" the girls gasped before the window shattered open "Ahhh!"

In the living room, Celeste was being held by her neck by a large man. A woman with long, curly black hair exited the girls' bedroom, dragging the sisters out by their hair

"Ow!" Chloe wimpered

"Let us go!" Cleo demanded

"Shut up" the woman scoffed and threw the girls into the living room

Chloe looked around and saw two people she didn't reconize in her house. First, was the woman. She was tall, slender, had a demonic grin on her face and was holding a double-edged flame-bladed sword. The man was bald, very muscular and and looked almost bored. The girls got scared when they saw the situation

"Please... Let them go..!" Celeste pleaded

"No can do" the woman smirked

"Now what? Do we take them to Gordon?" the man asked

 _"Gordon?"_ Chloe thought

"Idiot. Don't you remember the plan?" the woman glared and took out some rope

The two proceeded to tie the family up with the hands behind their backs and their legs together then left them on the floor

"Ugh! What's taking him so long?" the woman groaned

"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ri-"

The woman answered her Mini-Transponder Snail

"Yes?" she answered

"He's coming" a deep voice said on the other side of the call

The woman hung up and grinned devilishly "It's been fun, but we must be on our way"

Before Celeste could get a word out, the scent of something burning cut her off. She looked up and saw smoke starting to fill the room

"What?" Celeste gasped

"Right on time" the woman hummed "Come on, let's go"

The two intruders walked out the front door just as flames began to erupt. Both Chloe and Cleo started coughing as more and more fire and smoke surrounded them. When a piece of burning wood fell from the ceiling, Celeste crawled to it. She took the pain as she used the fire to burn the rope, freeing her hands. Celeste quickly untied her legs and rushed to her daughters who were still struggling themselves. Celeste saw that she didn't have enough time to untie them so she just picked them up and went for the door. Before she got there, part of the floor broke causing her to stumble due to her foot getting stuck in the hole. Celeste tried her hardest to get her trapped leg loose but couldn't get free

"Mom!" Cleo screamed

Everyone looked up as the ceiling began to fall. Celeste quickly put her daughters under her, hoping to shield them as much as possible. When nothing hit them, they looked up and saw Cameron holding the burning ceiling over his head with his bare hands

"Cameron!" "Dad!" the girls smiled with tears in their eyes

The father looked different. His clothes were tore up and he had dark rings around his eyes. He clearly had gotten into an intense fight in the time he was gone. Cameron stomped the piece of the floor that Celeste was stuck in, making the hole bigger and allowing his wife to escape

"Go! Go now!" Cameron ordered

Celeste frowned "But-"

"NOW!" Cameron yelled

Celeste ignored the pain of the flames and rushed outside with her daughters in her arms. The fire burned girls' ropes enough that they fell off. Celeste looked back at the burning house just as it collapsed

"Cameron!" Celeste screamed

Celeste turned to her daughters and told them to stay where they were. Celeste was just about to rush back to her husband but when she turned around, she came face-to-face with the woman from earlier and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Celeste slowly looked down and saw the woman's wavy sword had gone clean through her upper torso

"Mom..? Mom!" Cleo screamed

Chloe was wide-eyed and completely frozen. When Celeste was stabbed, some of her blood landed on Chloe's face

"N... N... N..." Celeste struggled to get a word out but couldn't

The woman grinned and quickly drew her sword back causing Celeste to fall onto the ground. The woman stepped up to the sisters. She smirked and raised her sword. Cleo shook as tears fell down her face and grabbed her little sister who was still frozen. Before the woman could do anything, Celeste grabbed her leg

"N... N... Not them... P... Pl-Please..." Celeste cried before slowly releasing her grip

The woman ignored the mother's plea and was just about to strike but when Marines began to gather in the area she retreated

"Another day" the woman smirked

Cleo fell to her knees and cried. Chloe stood there motionless looking at her mother's body. Marines ran up and took the girls to safety. The next day, Cleo woke up in the infirmary of a Marine base. She looked over and saw Chloe in her own bed. She was asleep, just staring at the ceiling with a completely emotionless face

"Chloe?" Cleo frowned

"Cleo. You're awake. That's good" Chloe deadpanned without looking at her sister

Cleo sat on her sister's bed "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said we breathed in a lot of smoke and we got burned a little bit but we'd be okay with some rest" Chloe explained

"Why are you talking like that?" Cleo asked, noticing the clear difference in the tone of Chloe's voice

"Like what?" Chloe asked

Cleo turned Chloe's head so they were looking at each other. Cleo saw that there was absolutely no life in her little sister's eyes

"Oh, Chloe..." Cleo frowned and teared up

Chloe sat up "Cleo... Mom and Dad are-"

Cleo quickly pulled Chloe into a tight hug. Chloe just lied there as a tear fell down her cheek

 _ **PRESENT**_

"We basically grew up with the Marines after that. They raised us, trained us, educated us... And yet, I'm here. I'm not upset by it though. The Marines have been corrupted by false justice" Chloe spoke

"Dude..." Tyson mumbled

"Chloe, that was horrible" Abigail frowned "I was wrong, I was not ready for that"

Donny sighed "You were such a... lively kid. To go through something like that and to change because of it. Please tell me they atleast got Gordon and his crew"

Chloe shook her head " No. They got away"

I growled "If I ever see that Gordon asshole, I'm kicking his ass! And that guy who stole Abigail's mom's sword! And that disease that took Donny's dad! And that Jarrod guy if he were still alive! And... And..."

"Malik, calm down" Abigail demanded

"Okay... Wait, Mihawk too!" I yelled

Everyone laughed at me when I started panting from being so worked up

"Malik-sama, thank you for caring" Chloe smiled

"Seriously, I'm sorry you had to go through such horrible stuff. All of you" I frowned

"That's why I feel so close to all of you. You know the pain of losing someone you love" Chloe explained and gently petted Shem Shu's head as he lied next to her

"Y'know, Shem had it pretty rough too" I pointed out

"Oh yeah, you told me that his previous owners were abusing him, right?" Abigail remembered

I nodded "Yeah. And since he can't talk, I guess I'll explain everything"

* * *

 _Next time, Shem's backstory. After that one, there's just Malik's and I'll get back to the actual story. I have something special planned for the next few arcs and crewmates. Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Shem Shu, Man's Greatest Companion!

_Quick Recap: Chloe shared the story of how she lost her her mother and father due to a merciless pirate crew_

* * *

Shem lied next to me and I rubbed his head "I never told this story before. It happened a couple years ago..."

 _ **TWO YEARS AGO**_

The sun had just risen into the sky and I was already up and was jumping through the trees

"Yahoo!" I shouted

"Malik!" a voice called out

The voice grabbed my attention, causing me to not look where I was going and slam into a tree

"Gah!" I winced "Ow... Wah!"

I fell from the tree and crashed into the ground. I looked up and saw a blonde young woman standing over me

"Chelsey..!" I growled

"Are you okay?" Chelsey asked

I jumped up and rubbed my head "Yeah... Why'd you holler?"

"I came to see if you were alright. You haven't been home in a few days" Chelsey frowned

"I like sleeping outside" I said

"I know. You've been living in my shed for about three years. It's clear you prefer the outdoors" Chelsey pointed out

"Yeah. I mean I'm thankful, it's just that it's cold and lonely. Out here atleast I'm with the animals" I explained

"I see" Chelsey looked down then back at me "Malik, we have some fresh food back at my dad's bar. Why don't you come back to town with me?"

I put up no fight whatsoever. Chelsey and I walked along the path back to town but I stopped halfway there

"What's wrong?" Chelsey asked

I stayed silent as my ear twitched "Someone's following us..."

The bush behind Chelsey started to rustle. I pushed Chelsey out of the way and glared

I sniffed the air and growled "I smell blood"

Suddenly a dog jumped out at me. I jumped back to a safe distance to avoid the assault. I looked at the dog. He was skinny, had patches of fur missing, and dried blood around his mouth and paws. The dog snarled and slowly walked at me. When I showed no interest in backing off, the dog set his sights on Chelsey who was clearly frightened. The dog rushed at the girl but I jumped in the way and knocked the hound to the side. Without hesitation, the dog came running back. I growled and pounced. The dog and I collided and wrestled each other, clawing and biting one another back-and-forth continuously. I was able to throw the dog off and he just stared at me. I stood back up and I glared back. The dog slowly backed away and took off into the woods

Chelsey ran to my side and looked at my injuries "Malik..!"

"What the hell?" I panted

Chelsey demanded we hurry back to town before the dog came back. We got back to my shed and Chelsey began nursing me back to health

"Damn dog!" I growled

"Are you alright?" Chelsey worried

"I'm fine" I said

I tried to leave but Chelsey stopped me

"Where are you going?" Chelsey spoke

"I'm gonna find that dog!" I replied

"Malik, it was just a frightened animal. Leave it be" Chelsey frowned

"Screw that!" I spat and ran out of the shed

"Wait!" Chelsey called out and ran after me

I made my back to the spot I fought the dog and found a small patch of fur hanging off a bush. I picked it up and sniffed it

"Got it" I snarled and took off

I ran through the woods and stopped when I could tell I was close. I carefully made my way to behind a tree and jumped out when I was sure the dog had walked by

"Alright, time to..."

Instead of engaging in a fight, I just stood there. A couple hours later, Chelsey returned to her home and saw me sitting in front of the shed

"Malik!" Chelsey smiled

"There you are. Where have you been?" I scolded

Chelsey growled and pulled my ear "Looking for you!"

"Ow! Not my ear!" I begged

Chelsey released my ear and checked my body

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Looking for..." Chelsey stopped and looked at me "You're not hurt at all. Not even a scratch. You didn't find the dog?"

"Yeah I did" I nodded

Chelsey looked confused in the fact that I did find my opponent but didn't fight

"What happened?" Chelsey asked

I opened the door to the shed and Chelsey gasped at the sight. The dog was lying on the floor, roughly wrapped up in bandages

"What in the world?!" Chelsey squeaked

"He was limping when I found him" I said "He tried to attack me and but he fell over"

"Malik, you fought him just before that" Chelsey deadpanned

"But he RAN away after. He has injuries that weren't there before" I explained

"Are you sure? It all happened so quick" Chelsey said

"I'm sure. Wherever he went he got roughed up pretty bad" I followed up "But that's what confuses me. When we fought, he actually fought well. But whatever happened, it looks like he just took it. I didn't know what to do so I brought him here"

The dog stirred in his unconscious state. Chelsey gasped at the realization that I had did a horrible job in wrapping up the injured hound. Chelsey applied medicine to the wounds and rewrapped the dog

"I have a bad feeling..." I mumbled

"About what?" Chelsey wondered

"Don't know... It's what my instincts are telling me" I pointed out

"I see" Chelsey nodded

The dog woke up and saw us standing over him

"Hello" Chelsey smiled

The dog quickly jumped up at my friend but I caught him and slammed him down. The dog growled and bit my arm

"Gah!" I howled in pain and jumped back

The dog jumped up and ran out the door

"Malik!" Chelsey cried

The dog made his way to an old shaby cabin where a dirty couple was drinking on the porch. The couple were wearing raggety clothes with various spots and tears. It was clear neither of them cared out any type of hygiene. The man was overweight with a sloppy combover and had a few missing teeth. A skinny woman sat on the stairs, smoking a cigarette and tried to cut her long nappy hair with a rusty knife. The woman saw the dog walking up and grew furious

"There you are" the woman snarled

The dog sulked as he walked up and didn't fight back when the woman kicked him. The dog yelped and fell over

"Get over here" the man grumbled

The dog slowly limped over to the man and lied next to him. The man chuckled and pour some of his alcohol on the dog's head

"Always running off but you always come back, stupid mutt. You're an eyesore, where would you go?" the man laughed

Back at the shed, Chelsey had just finished wrapping up my arm

"I have to find him" I stated

"Malik, please don't go after that dog again" Chelsey frowned

"I have to. I think he's in trouble" I added

"What do you mean?" Chelsey wondered

I looked down "Not sure..."

Chelsey rubbed my wound and smirked "Let me guess... Instincts?"

I nodded "Yeah"

Chelsey followed me as I tracked down the dog back to the cabin

"What a dump" I stated

Before we even made ourselves known, the dog noticed us and began to growl

"Shut up" the man grumbled and hit the dog

I grew furious and stepped out into the open "Basturd"

"What? Who the hell are you?" the man glared

"Malik!" I snarled

"Malik, huh? I'm Cord" he replied as he kicked the dog off the porch and laughed "What are you waiting for? Do your damn job!"

The dog rushed at me. Knowing there was no avoiding the fight, I lunged at my opponent. Cord saw our fight as a show. He sat in his rocking chair with his drink and cheered for us to tear each other apart

"What the hell is going on out here?!" the woman growled as she stepped out from inside the cabin with a shotgun

"Lona, we've got a show!" Cord laughed

"Trash all over my property" Lona glared and aimed the gun

"Malik, look out!" Chelsey shouted

I saw the gun aimed at me and the dog so I threw him to the side and jumped out of the way at the last second. I saw a chunk of the ground blasted up as I dodged the shot. The dog landed not far from me and and looked at me running around, evading getting shot. Chelsey noticed no one's attention was on her and snuck around the house. When Londa was out of ammo, Cord yelled at the dog to attack. I saw the dog hesitate but came at me regardless and I continued my fight. When Lona finished reloading her weapon and took aim, Chelsey ran up and pushed the woman down just as she fired

"Who the hell are you?!" Lona snarled

Chelsey took the gun and ran off

"Hey, get back here!" Lona yelled

Lona chased Chelsey as she ran away with her weapon. Cord got angry and ran at me with a large wrench. I threw the dog off of me and caught the wrench as Cord swung it at me. Cord's dog came rushing back at me so I kicked the man in the stomach so he'd back off and caught the dog's jaws as he tried to bite me

"Damn dog! You're in the way!" Cord yelled and hit the dog with the wrench

The dog yelp in pain and rolled across the ground. I watched as the dog struggled to stand back up. I grew furious causing my eyes to slit

"Basturd..!" I growled

I hurled myself at the disgusting man and delivered multiple punches faster than the man could see

"Gah!" Cord winced as he flew back

The dog watched me fight the man who hit him. As Cord lied on the ground I stomped on his chest and grabbed the collar of his dirty T-shirt

"Asshole! You hit your own dog?!" I snarled

"You little..!" Cord glared and looked at the dog "What are you doing, damn mutt?! Help me!"

The dog just looked at us and slowly limped towards our struggle. The dog picked up his pace and ran at us. Cord grabbed me and threw me to the side as he laughed

"Yeah! Tear him apart! Do it no-" Cord suddenly stopped when he felt a pain in his arm "Wha..?"

Cord looked over and saw his dog digging his teeth in his arm

"What the hell are you..." Cord glared demonically

Cord raised his wrench, ready to strike the hound, but when he swung I caught the tool

"Don't do that again" I deadpanned

"You've got some nerve, kid" Cord glared

"Dog. You can sit the rest of this out. I'll be done a minute and get you some help, okay?" I said

The dog released Cord's arm and fell over in exhausion

"Worthless mut-AH!" Cord gasped as he was rolled along the ground after I punched him in the face

"People like you piss me off" I stated and punched my palm "I'm gonna kick your ass now"

Cord took my challenge and ran at me. In the forest, Lona was carefully watching for Chelsey. The woman looked down and saw her shotgun on the forest floor. She grinned, picked up her weapon and took aim

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You little bitch" Lona called out

As the woman crept through the woods she stopped when she heard the bushes rustle

"Wha-Oof!" Lona suddenly fell over

Chelsey was standing behind Lona holding a large stick "That's better"

Back at the cabin, I was just knocked back. I stood back up and wiped the blood from my head

"That hurt" I deadpanned

Cord and I continued our fight to the point where I couldn't take much more. Despite him looking like a discusting slob who couldn't even beat a bar of soap, he was actully giving me trouble with that wrench of his. We glared at each other and charged. I held my arm back and balled my fist as tight as I could

"Wild..!" I growled as my eyes slit

Cord stopped his entire body and went into a wide swing. At the last second I ducked under the wrench and swung my fist

"HAMMER!" I yelled

My fist collided with Cord's stomach. At first, the man seemed to withstand my attack but I gave my arm one final push and he was senf flying. Cord crashed through the front of the cabin, causing the entire structure to collapse. I fell to my knees and grabbed my wrist

"Basturd..." I panted

I looked over and saw Cord's dog struggling to take breaths. I walked over just as Chelsey came back. Without either of us saying a word, I picked up the dog and started walking. Just like before, we treated the animal's wonds and let him get some rest. When the dog finally woke up the following morning he saw me sleeping on the ground on the other side of the shed. He slowly walked to my face and snarled. I opened and eyes and just looked at the dog

"Hey" I said

Chelsey walked up to the shed with a basket of fruit for breakfast. Before she could open the door, a sudden shout cut her off

"GAHHHH! No, stop!" my voice pleaded

"Malik!" gasped and rushed inside

When Chelsey came inside and stopped in her tracks. Assuming I was being attacked by the dog, Chelsey was surprised when I was actually being attacked with affection. The dog was wagging his tail and licking my face

"Stop, stop!" I laughed

"Malik?" Chelsey mumbled

I was finally able to get the dog off me and I smiled at my friend "Yo!"

"You okay?" Chelsey worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" I nodded and rubbed the dog's head "Check it out, we're friends now"

"I see" Chelsey smiled

"Is it okay if he stays with me?" I asked

"Uhh..." Chelsey looked at the dog's face as he smiled with his tongue hanging out _"S-So cute..._ Okay, I guess..."

I threw my fist in the air "Alright!"

Chelsey kneeled down and rubbed the dog's head "So... What's his name?"

"Hmm... Good question" I stated "That guy only called him him _mutt_ "

"Well that's not a very appropriate name. Those people obviously didn't care about him, it doesn't surprise me that they didn't give him one" Chelsey frowned "What do you think his name should be?"

I rubbed my head "Hmmm..."

"How about... Shem Shu?" Chelsey smiled

"Bless you" I replied, thinking she sneezed in a weird way

"Shem Shu. It means _companion_. I read it in an old book" Chelsey explained

I just looked at her

"I like to read" Chelsey shrugged

The dog seemed to react happily to the name he was given. I smiled and scratched behind his ear

"Alright. Shem Shu it is" I agreed

 _ **PRESENT**_

"Jeez, that Cord guy was a real basturd" Tyson smirked

"I woulda kicked his ass too" Abigail deadpanned

"Seeing you two now, it's hard to believe you had any other type of relationship, Malik-sama" Chloe stated

"Really?" I smiled as I rubbed my dog's head "I guess we've all been through alot, huh?"

"Well... We assume we've _all_ been through alot" Tyson grinned

I tilted my head in confusion

"What about you, _captain_? What kind of trials have you overcome?" Tyson asked

Everyone looked directly at me. Donny noticed Abigail lying back on the ground, taking no interest in Tyson's comment. Abigail and Shem Shu were the only ones who knew my life story

"Oh yeah, I haven't told my story" I realized then smiled "Okay then!"

Abigail looked at me out the corner of her eye and smirked

"Let's see... I guess the earliest thing I remember..." I looked up at the sky "Would be that beach"

 _ **THIRTEEN YEARS AGO**_

As the sun shined down on a beautiful beach, a mother and daughter were walking along the edge of the water. The daughter laughed and kicked up water as the mother giggled. After a short while a piece of wood drifted onto the beach, followed by various debris. The mother quickly grabbed her child to prevent injury. The mother looked down the beach and gasped at the sight. There was little boy lying unconscious in the sand

* * *

 _For those you that remember, Malik has a sun on his chest. If you know what that means, then get ready for feels... Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
